The World Unseen
by BlueReveur
Summary: Bella's life was stuck in limbo after the deaths of her parents. That changed when her last living relative dies too, and she must return to the Swan Residence. Unfortunately, danger awaits for her at the mansion but a mysterious masked man saves her from death. Now she accompanies him into his world. A magical world you only read about in Fairy Tales. All canon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Strong language and some violence in this chapter.**

* * *

 **The World Unseen**

 **~Chapter One~**

You're born, you live, and you die. Or in Mufasa's words "When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the big circle of life."

That is what _The Lion King_ taught me. That's just how everything works.

Like all children, I didn't care what that meant exactly. I just remembered the sadness I felt at Mufasa's death. The thought of having your father taken away like that feared horrors of losing mine, but like all Disney movies, eventually the catchy songs and colorful characters leads to good conquering over evil. The endings are always a happily ever after.

But life isn't a fantasy or a dream; it's a godforsaken bitch in the face reality.

And the reality is that _The Lion King_ is nothing more than a G-rated kid version of Hamlet. And no catchy songs will magically turn on to help with the loss of your parents.

The reality, my reality has become a wasted, deserted, vain, morbid life. I've quit water polo, stopped hanging out with friends and barely managed to graduate from high school. My life hasn't turned out exactly how my parents had planned for it to be. My father always wanted me to go to a good college and mother was looking forward to my senior year more than I was. But life is such a bitch sometimes, that it's hard to cooperate with it.

It's been a year already since my parent's death and somehow I manage to get up and out of bed every day.

In the past few months, though, I have been able to free myself from my torment in movies and books. I've begun imagining my life switched with the protagonist to escape my reality. It became my favorite thing to do. But I soon realized that being locked in every day and night was driving me a bit mad.

I would suddenly catch myself talking out loud as I opened the fridge or showered. I would remember a memory and laugh while narrating it third perspective. Then, before I knew it everything I said was in the third person like:

"Bella is hungry." Or "Bella needs to order more food now." My life wasn't looking so lovely as the year progressed.

I remember one day, standing in front of the bathroom mirror after showering and not recognizing the figure standing before me. In her eyes, the spirit that had once shined has become hazed and trapped. I was witnessing a gradual and nerving murder of a once sane person and unseeingly being replaced by a shadow that haunts the pieces left behind.

Her appearance was unrecognizable.

On top of that, I've got to be the palest person in San Diego, no trace of a tan on me anymore. After all, I can have everything delivered, no need to ever go out.

Upon that day, I decided, I needed some changes. I started to exercise by going to the gym at night. Like around midnight and on the weekends, when no one was around. I was even considering going on hikes.

Life seemed to be moving forward a bit.

However, that was yesterday morning. Now, I was battling feelings of guilt and grief. And right now my guilt has been winning the battle, eating me like the evil entity it is. Sleep, which has once been my refugee, comes no more.

My aunt.

The only living relative I had left, gone just as fast as my parents had.

The first and final time I had ever directly spoken with her were at my parent's funeral. She had come that day and left that very night. Before then, I remember seeing her very few times in passing. She never directly talked to me or even bothered greeting me. My mother said she was a woman of very little words, but I got the distinct feeling that the woman didn't like us. So naturally when she asked me if I wanted to stay with her after my parents funeral, my answer was no.

A fast, natural, no.

She didn't ask again, just nodded, padded the top of my head, and left. I didn't explain a reason for declining her offer. So many answers I could have told her like my life belonging here or not wanting to leave my friends behind. No, all of those would have been lies. The truth is that even though the woman was my blood, I was scared of her.

The first reason why I was fearful was her obsession with sunglasses. It didn't matter whether it was day or night, she always had them on. Once, though, as a child I had had the misfortune of witnessing her without them. There, hiding behind the lens held the most beautiful bright violet eye while the other was nothing more than an empty socket. Her eye was so striking that it terrified me more than the missing one. It felt like that eye saw what one could not. It was a weeping, fearless gaze that grabs hold of your soul and sinks you into Hades. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Second reason was her aura. My father told me she was frigid and not pleasant to be around. It was easy for me to believe. The very few times I was in a room with her, I was searching for an exit. It was like she sucked all the joy from the room and left you feeling vulnerable.

She was my mother's sister but was nothing like her. She was the darkness to my mother's light.

I sigh and look out the window. I didn't want to think about my mother right now.

The rain has begun to lighten up, and the road has become a narrow dirt path claimed by nature.

 _How far away am I from town?_

After a few more miles the driver makes a turn onto another narrow path with giant, black iron gates opening the entrance. He continues to drive for a few more minutes until distinguish peaks of a roof start to appear on the horizon.

How ironic to finally arrive at the Swan Residence after graduating, only to appear at her funeral. In all my eighteen year life, I've never stepped foot in it. I've seen pictures, but none of them would have prepared me for the Victorian mansion standing before me.

I step out of the cab with my backpack. The mansion looks like it won't survive the next storm with dead black trees surrounding the grounds around it. Some windows have a few hanging grey panels and I'm having a hard time deciding what color the walls used to be with the mixture of brown and grey spots covering the whole mansion. It reminds me very much of all the homes you see on paranormal shows, the ones where you need to get a priest to come and bless before moving in. It's daunting, eerie, but enchanting in its own beauty pulling you in.

The cabbie opens the trunk and puts my duffel bag on the ground. I hand the man the money without looking at him, too amaze staring at the mansion. I hear the car drive away, so I take my bag and begin to walk up the steps to the front door. I take the key out that the lawyer had given me and open the door.

What lays inside the Victorian home surprises me. I would have never it imagined it to be so clean and polish, a complete contrast to what it's outside appearance leads you to believe.

My eyes immediately catch the grand staircase descending on the middle of the room with a beautiful stained glass window behind it portraying the image of an angel falling into a garden of roses. There is no sun out today, but I could only imagine how it would look with light shining through it. The walls are a beautiful dark green with gold trim panels and portraits of people I didn't know hanging on them. Below the portraits stand empty cracked vintage looking flower vases.

 _How odd._

I ventured into what I assume is the parlor. A massive fireplace made of marble stands as the main décor with some couches and chairs displayed about evenly around the room. A black grand piano sits on a platform by the large windows overlooking the woods in the back. The décor reminds a lot of the Gatsby mansion in the Great Gatsby, a movie I recently watched.

I sigh and decide just to hang here for a bit.

The guilt has begun to rise again.

I had made it just in time for her funeral. Not many people were present, just the neighbors, the lawyer and a few others who didn't bother making an introduction. It was quiet and uneventful.

Mostly boring.

The neighbors asked me questions I had no answers to but weren't as intrusive as I expected small town people to be.

 _Maybe because they didn't even know she had a family?_

The only one that did talk to me was the lawyer. Ms…something that starts with a W. Webb? Wiever? No. hmmm….

She handed me the keys to the house and asked if it was okay for her to come today to read me my aunt's Will. I agreed easily. The faster to get done with the paperwork the faster I can leave this place.

I take out my earphones and listen to music to pass the time, too tired to explore around.

I don't know how long I slept till I heard the doorbell. It felt like hours but know it couldn't have been. I hurry and open the door to greet her.

"I am truly sorry about this, but I will be gone all next week, and I know this isn't" I cut her off "It is ok. The less time I spend here, the better, it is for me." I let her in.

"Hmm yes…I order to put food in the fridge so you at least can eat something." She said stepping inside.

"I haven't seen any maids." I addressed. The place is huge. I imagine it needs around the clock attention.

"Your aunt didn't have any. I asked the person who took charge of your aunt's funeral if she minded stocking the fridge. She was the only one that was personally acquainted with her on a regular basis."

"Was she her friend?" I asked remembering the lady who greeted me first. She was a lot older than my aunt. I would say in her late fifty's. She didn't talk to me and seemed very reserved, so I didn't bother finding out anything about her.

"I don't think your aunt had any friends." She expressed.

The lawyer walks up to one of the flower vases and touches it. Almost like checking for dust.

"Honestly, I don't know how she kept this place looking so beautiful." She said in wonderment.

 _Sounds cheap to me._

"Should we get started then" I implied.

"Well let's go to the library then." She forces a smile and begins to lead the way. She is an unusual woman. A little too pretentious but I guess she can't help it in her profession.

She leads me down the south hall and opens the doors to the library.

The room is enormous with walls reaching three stories high, all lined up with shelves of books. A giant chandelier hangs from the middle and a small fountain with seats trimmed around lay below it. Giant, beautiful, marble arches center around the fountain. Behind the fountain are two stairs descending to the left and right of the room. The railings are an imitation of branches with green vines falling below them. I couldn't help but feel like being inside a fairy tale.

I walk in and head to the nearest bookshelves to me. I open a book and notice it is the first edition. I grab another one and just the same.

"Most are first edition. Some exceptions like the Bible can't be helped, but every book here is worth more than a new car nowadays. Your aunt had an immense interest in literature and used no exception to get the best." The lawyer informed stepping into the library.

"I didn't know," I revealed feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I know how you must be feeling. The first time in here took me a couple of minutes to compose myself. It's like stepping into a new world." She sighs and brings her briefcase up to her chest.

She sits down on a large mahogany desk and indicates I sit on the other side.

"All right let's begin." She takes out a sheet of paper from a yellow envelope.

"Your aunt was very…direct with everything. Her Will is just a few sentences." She clears her throat before starting.

"In my demised I will leave everything to my niece Isabella Marie Ulliel Swan. She will inherit all of my fortunes with one condition. That she will live here till she has grown children of her own." The lawyer, whom I didn't bother learning her name, looks at me, and I stare in disbelief.

It's too late to ask for her name without sounding like a total ass.

I wish I knew her name, though. That way I can accurately say a curse at the end of it.

Is this the reason why she wanted me to come earlier this month? Would it have made a difference if I did? My guilt seems to have quickly vanished. I wasn't angry either, rather more shocked.

I let a small chuckle escape my lips, and she looks at me uneasily.

"Are you all right?" She asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine. It's… just that I… I can't comply with this condition. I have no desire to stay here." I professed.

"But if you don't, you don't get your inheritance." She waved her arms around her, indicating the room.

"That is fine with me. She was a complete stranger and staying here is out of the question." I stand up and begin heading towards the door.

"Please wait! There is something else she wanted you to have." I turn around to see her pull out a black leather book with a lock in the middle of it.

"Above all she wanted you to desperately have this. She said that you must guard it with your life." I take the book from her hands. "Where is the key?" I ask as I look up at her.

She shook her head no. "She didn't give it to me. I don't know where it is. She died before she can tell me."

"What is it?" A diary maybe?

"I don't know. She never said."

Great, what am I suppose to do with this now?

"Ms. Ulliel I hope you reconsider. Please do. It is a vast wealth you will be inheriting, and the condition is not a bad one at all. This town is really beautiful, and this home is amazing, everything is an original piece. Please. Just stay a week and think everything over."

I stare at the book. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I graduated High School but didn't apply to any colleges. I lived alone in a one-bedroom apartment in San Diego after my parents died. I had enough money from them to last me a couple of years if I spent wisely. But with my aunts' inheritance not only was I set for life, but my grandchildren's children's as well.

I sigh.

What am I doing with my life?

Everything seems so futile now.

What could I possibly do in San Diego and not here?

I was just planning on doing nothing for the summer then travel the world afterward. With my inheritance, I could go everywhere and not worry about getting abducted from a hostel and die horribly at the hands of a bored, irrational, psychotic, rich, person.

 _…No one has to know that I won't be here for most of the time._

I sigh.

I have to look into my life this week.

"I will stay here the week, but I do not promise you anything ok." She smiles and gathers her things.

"I'll see you next Tuesday." I escorted her to the door and said our goodbyes.

I look at the book.

 _How do I get this open?_

I search for wire cutters, or scissors all over this place but find nothing. I go inside a bathroom to wash my hands after getting some dirt on them. I open a cupboard in search of soap when instead I find a hammer sitting perfectly down.

My hands reach for the hammer.

"This will work." _Odd place to put a hammer, though._

I put the book down on the floor with the lock facing me.

 _Here it goes._

I bring the hammer up before letting it fall at full force down straight at the lock.

 _Nothing_

 _Not a scratch._

 _What the fuck?_

I do it again.

 **10 minutes later.**

I breathe slowly from exhaustion and drop the hammer.

I stare at the book

 _What kind of material is it? It's so strong._

I pick it up and look at the floor.

 _Wish I could say the same for the tile._

A tile has broken in, and a small hole resides where the book used to be. I move the rug and put it on top of the hole. I turn off the light and head back to the parlor.

I put the book down on one of the end tables.

It has been a long day for me. I take my duffle bag and head upstairs. I turn on all the hallway lights. I blame the many horror movies I've watched. If I stay here, I would need to hire some help and maybe adopt a few dogs to keep me company.

 _Ugh no. What am I thinking? I won't stay here._

I drop the bag down in the first room with a bed I see. I decided to explore the mansion tomorrow but for now a bath and then sleep were calling my name.

I found a bathroom with a nice tub. I filled it up with hot water and turned on my playlist from my phone. I got undressed and just plopped myself in there. The hot water soothed my tense muscles and helped to relax me.

Of course, I can't control my thoughts, so they immediately begin to spring up the unpleasant news of today.

All the guilt I had felt evaporated after hearing the unfair condition. I have felt bad since I heard of her death yesterday because, for the past two weeks, she had been urging me to come. I would receive the same email from her every other day, and I would always decline or promised to go after this month. Now it was too late.

Realizing that I was no longer going to relax in the tub, I grab a towel and head towards the bedroom.

I put on a white tank top and black yoga pants before turning off all the lights. I snuggle into bed and fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow.

* * *

"shh….idiot… there…"

 _Who's there?_

I heavily opened my eyelids. I look around the room and see nothing but darkness.

 _Voices? Was I dreaming?_

I close my eyes and listen to any noise.

 ** _Creek._**

I hear the noise the wood makes when you step on it coming from the stairs. I sit up and look at the nightstand where my phone was supposed to be.

 _Shit_

I left it in the bathroom across the hall.

I slowly get up and off the bed and walk towards the door. I gently open the door hoping that it doesn't crack.

I step out into the hallway and realize how stupid it is. I am defenseless with no weapon. What if they have a gun?

 _Well, then I'm screwed, cuz you don't bring a knife to a gunfight._

I tip toe across and into the bathroom.

 _Yes._

I quickly grab my phone still on the counter.

 _No. Damn it!_

Dead. _Bella, you_ _really shouldn't have so many apps running._

 _Ok. Bella don't panic. Maybe they left already._

 _ **Creek.**_ I hear the same noise from before, only closer.

 _Fuck. I'm so dead. I am fuckin dead._

 _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. What do I do?_

I quietly sneak a look out to see anything but stop when I hear them. I slide behind the door with my dead phone in hand.

"Can't we stay here for a while? It's been eighteen years since a gate has opened" A male voice whispers with an unusual accent that I have never heard.

"NO! We just get what we came here for. Now go down the west hall and I'll take down this one. Don't wake her. If you do, you have to silence her." One of the thieves sneered.

"Alright. Alright."

"Just go, moron." I bring my hand up to cover my mouth from letting a shriek escape my lips.

 _What do I do? If they find me, I'm dead._

 _Come on Bella, think._

I hold my breath again as I hear him go into the room next door.

 _Now's my chance._

I quickly step out and walk as fast as I can without making a sound to the stairs. I place my body on the edge of the stairs and quickly hurry down. I go into the parlor room and look for my backpack. Instead, I find a phone at the end table by the sofa.

 _Thank God._

I pick up the phone but hear no dial tone.

 _Shit. The storm must have cut off the power lines._

"Well, that made it easy for me." A deadly shrill runs up my spine as I hear the voice coming from behind me.

"Now come here." I felt the heat from his body coming down to grab me, so I quickly grab the phone and smash it across his face.

"Agh, you crazy bitch!" He yells.

I run out the room towards the back door when I smash into the other mans torso and hear something drop to the floor. He grabs my shoulders roughly.

"Tell me where the key is!" He demands. I look down to see my aunt's book on the floor.

I struggle to get his hands off me without much success, so I kick him hard where I know it hurts all men.

He lets go of me and drops to the floor.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. Come here." He seethes in pain, holding his crotch.

I run out the back door and into the rain. I fled without my shoes, making it hard running through the muddy lawn. I'm heading straight towards the woods when I see another figure standing there. I stop and hesitate my next course of action. I look back to see the two thieves running after me.

 _Shit they are everywhere!_

I quickly turn to my left, hoping to run in a semi-circle towards the other side.

Instead, I hit a rock, and I fall.

The pain is worst than stepping on a Lego barefoot.

With my body covered in mud, I start to look frantically for some rock, stick, anything to help me. I look up and see the man in the woods walking towards me. My heart starts to beat fast once I noticed what he has in his right hand. A sword.

 _A fucking sword Bella._

I close my eyes and feel my resignation.

I will die tonight. There is nothing I can do to change that. I begin to remember the deaths of my parents. In all my grief I never considered that maybe I should die too and join them. I always thought I was a horrible daughter for wanting to live instead. Did that mean I didn't love them? Was I that selfish? I never had anyone to tell these concerns too, but eventually, I can't remember when, I found my answer.

We all love in our own ways.

Every single one of us.

How we display them doesn't necessary mean that is how much we care.

No.

It just means how much one is contented showing affection.

I loved my parent's. How could I not? They were everything to me, and losing them affected me significantly. At that time, I decided that when my time came, I would accept it. If I die, I die. I survived my first stage, birth. I lived eighteen years. I lived the best I could. And now here tonight, I will die. My mind has resigned, it has accepted my death.

So why is my body still fighting?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Hopefully I will post the second chapter soon. It will probably be after this weekend since Star Wars comes out. Can't Wait! Also I don't have a Beta so if I missed something please let me know. I am still hoping to find a Beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter two~**

Unable to stop my hand, I throw the mud I had balled in my fist at the man.

 _Why Bella? Why did I do that?_

The shadowy figure stopped his approach. Behind him, a bolt of lightning strikes somewhere in the woods and illuminates the night sky for a few seconds. In those few seconds, I'm allowed to take a good look at the man, who is standing a foot away.

The first thing that grabs my attention is his brilliant emerald green eyes shining so brightly. My eyes trail down to the rest of his face and to find him wearing a black mask covering the bottom half of his face. His shoulder-length wavy, blond hair begins to sway with the wind and covers his right eye from my view.

He wears a long black hooded cape, unlike the other two thieves who are wearing all black. This man has a leaner build though and seems at least a foot taller than them. Underneath the cape, a dark green armor vest is noticeable. In the middle of the vest, interacted vines are wrapping around a crest on the top right corner. The light quickly subsided so I couldn't catch the details on the crest.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" I quickly turn my head over to see the two thieves stop at the man's arrival. Clearly he wasn't with them.

 _Then why is he here?_

My head turns to face the man again. He doesn't bother answering them, as he moves closer to me. My eyes linger on his sword that he has moved in front of him.

"Shit. He's one of the guards." One of the thief points out.

"Why don't you fuck off? Can't you see we have business with the girl? Shouldn't you be guarding the King or something?" The other thief shouts.

The man stands in front of me, facing me. His one visible eye that isn't hidden by his hair and mud makes eye contact with me. His green eye grasps me, making it impossible to look away but I didn't want to look away. I was scared to avoid his gaze because this man seems more fearful than the other two. Somewhere within in me, a warning is beginning to arise about this man. I fear my very being no, my soul can be stolen by this man rather than just a merciless death.

His eye unexpectedly begins to glow a bright green around his dark irises and in my head, I hear his voice loud and clear.

"Run." A firm and deep voice instructed in my mind. Something told me it was him and just as fast as I heard the word, he was behind me, standing before the two thieves.

"Well your death, you can't take on both of us. Right James?" Upon standing, my focus turns to who I assume James is. He suddenly begins to glow a dark mustard- yellow color haze around his left arm as a second skin. He holds out his right arm in front of him and shouts, "Now die." He opens his palms and fire begins to blare out like a flamethrower.

To avoid the flames, my body quickly lunges back to the ground, and I start to crawl out of the fires way. The man in the cape uses his sword to defend himself from the flames by swinging it once to the right.

 _Okay Bella, so maybe this town has more to offer than I expected._

I quickly get back on my feet and begin to run towards the house to call for help. At least someone else can come and see what I just saw.

 _Fire coming out of fucking nowhere._

 _How is that even possible?_

"You'll stay right there." The other man yells at me and points his fingers at me.

 _Oh no, the last time one of them did that, fire came out._

My feet stop to prepare and dodge whatever was going to come out. Instead, I felt something slither across my feet. My head looks down to see three snakes slithering around me. A terrifying chill runs up my spine, and it seems like every little hair in my body has risen. Frozen for a second, my mind begins to register the predicament before me.

 _Snakes! Why Snakes?_

My mouth opens to let out a horrifying shriek.

"One bite and you fall flat on the ground." I look at him smirking at me.

 _God, I wish I could punch him._

Just then James gets's thrown at him. A loud thud is heard, and both bodies crash to the ground with a deep impact. I look up at the masked man, who is making his way to them.

"Wrong move Baster Dog!" The snake guy (not James) stands up and holds out his hand. It begins to glow purple, and a sword appears. He quickly runs towards the masked man and attacks him with the sword. The masked man blocks and attacks him as well.

"Look out!" I yell as James sends darts towards him. He blocks most of them while keeping the sword from cutting him. He jumps back, and I see he has been hit with a couple of darts.

 _I have to help him. I can't let him take on those two. But how?_

James attention was back on me. It appears that my warning must have brought it upon. Geez.

"Now then why don't I finish you off?" I gulp and take a step back but stop remembering the snakes around me.

 _I'm trapped._

"James. Now!" The other thief yells as he managed to get the masked man a few feet away from him.

"With pleasure" James begins to let out a black mist creep on over to me. I look down to see the snakes change into the same black mist as well. As soon as the mist reaches my feet I begin to feel the sting that accompanies it. The numbness in my big toe starts to grow with the mist.

Suddenly it becomes extremely hard to stand.

"Um." I look up to see the masked man stab the thief right through his heart. He takes out his sword and turns to me.

Behind him, the thief falls to the ground not moving.

The masked man begins to move towards me.

Unable to stand straight anymore my legs drop to my knees.

My eyes shut for a second as he advances.

My body feels the warmth of his arms around me, engulfing me into his chest. I inhale his musky forest scent mixed with honeysuckle and blood. For some strange irrational reason, the scent comforts me. I open my eyes and look at James standing a few feet away become hesitant of his stance. His eyes glow a ranging yellow and give us the most menacing look I have ever seen on anyone.

The mist quickly changes to fire and surrounds us. The masked man swiftly puts his cape around us turning everything pitch black. I hold my breath and bury my head into this man's chest to hear his heartbeat. The rhythm of his heart is slow and even, a polar opposite to my loud unsteady beats.

I shut my eyes tight hoping to die fast and feel no pain. My only regret would be having this man's death on my hands too and not being able to say, "I'm sorry you died for nothing."

But the pain never came; the excruciating burn I know we should be feeling, never came.

I open my eyes to see that we are no longer outside. Instead, we are back inside the mansion. He lets out a quiet groan, and I hurry off of him. He falls to his knees, and a dark red liquid begins to drip down his right arm, into his hand and down the floor.

"You're hurt." I muttered dumbly and crouched down next to him. I take his hand in mine, and he quickly pushes me away, causing me to fall back on the floor.

 _Don't get mad Bella. Remember he just saved you._

"Please let me take a look at it." I plead, sitting back next to him.

"Huh." His head immediately falls onto my left shoulder. His respond surprises and startles me.

"Um hey?" I asked.

Nothing.

I lean closer and realize his chest isn't rising.

"Oh no. Please don't be dead." My arms bring him down to the ground to remove his mask. My cheeks warm upon seeing his face. Using a word like handsome would be an understatement to describe him. No actor or model can compare to the beauty this man strikes.

My hand gently wipes his hair out of the way, and it begins to shrink.

His hair begins to change color. No longer showing the strawberry blond instead, it has become a copper burgundy color.

After being mesmerized by his magical changing hair, I feel his forehead burning hot. My head comes down to his chest to hear a faint sound of a heartbeat. I remove his cape and armor and drag him over to the sofa. Using only my strength, I managed to lay him on the soft cushions the sofa provides.

I hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of ice, a towel, and some medicine.

Rushing back to his side, I place the cold towel on his forehead.

The hard part will be to try to get him to drink the medicine.

I lift his head up a bit and bring the spoon to his lips. Unfortunately, all of it spills out of his mouth.

My mind begins to recall all the scenes in movies where the hero has to force the medicine down the person he/she is trying to save.

I take a spoonful of medicine into my mouth and bring my lips to his.

It's not a kiss. I tell myself as I open my mouth into his and let the medicine flow.

 _I'm doing this to help him._

Satisfied that the medicine has been delivered to him, I begin to remove his shirt.

I hold my breath. Not that I have never seen a bear torso before but his makes Zac Efron cry. I take my hand and run them gently across his abs.

 _Ok Bella, now you're a total creep._

Realizing what I'm doing, I stop and bring my hand back around to the spot covered in blood.

 _He's injured here as well._

On the right side of his torso, a very visible cut can be made out.

 _I hope it isn't deep._

Running back into the kitchen, I grab my phone on the way.

I curse under my breath remembering it was dead.

Once in the kitchen, I begin to search for the first aide. I finally find it underneath the sink and dash back to him. I get the fire going in the fireplace to better illuminate the room and begin to disinfect and wrap his wounds with the band aides.

After doing my best at being a nurse, I bring a bag of ice and begin to hold it on his forehead again. His temperature isn't going down and I'm running out of options to help him. I tried calling 911 but got no signal.

 _That's not all._

I look at the man's sleeping face.

 _Who are you?_

He did something to the mansion. After failing to call for help, I tried to open the front door, but they wouldn't budge open. None. I look out the window and see nothing but darkness. It's like he put the entire mansion under his cape.

Suddenly a pinch of discomfort begins to spread throughout my body, starting from my heart. It is unlike anything I had ever felt. It's not the discomfort you would get from heartburn but more like as if something erupted the rhythm of my heart and caused a ripple effect throughout my body. The further away it waves from my heart the weaker it gets.

 _It must be some reaction to everything that has happened. My body must not know how to handle itself._

I rationalized like anyone would, to explain the unknown.

That night I didn't sleep. I was desperately working to keep him alive without the use of Google. My generation has no idea how truly dark it was to be alive before the Internet or electricity.

After checking his temperature again, I let out a sigh of relief. It has come down. I give him medicine again and head to the kitchen to cook something.

I had no idea what time it was. The clocks had all stopped, leaving me without the sense of time.

The kitchen was fully stocked with ingredients to make some rice porridge.

 _Good, it will be easy for him to eat._

While I wait for it to cook on a small, portable, battery run, hot plate, I munch on some bread with Nutella spread.

Once finished, I bring the hot plate and food with me into the parlor. Placing it down at the table next to him, my body slides down to the floor with my back against the sofa. My head falls to the side on the small spot not occupied by him. My eyes fight to stay open so that I can continue to look at him. With each passing minute, my eyelids become heavier and heavier until they completely shut.

* * *

Exhausted from last night's events my arms reach out to stretch when my ears hear movement in the room. I open my eyes and see him trying to get up.

I hurry and grab his hand.

"It's ok. You're safe. You need to rest, though." I say softly. His eyes barely open, search for movement.

I bring a bottle of water to his lips and help him drink.

"Are you hungry?" I ask softly.

He doesn't answer me, so I slowly let him fall back.

"You can rest, I won't let anything happen to you," I whisper softly, removing some hair from his forehead. His hand comes up to mine and grabs it. He brings it to his chest and holds on tightly. I feel an electric current run throughout my body as he holds my hand in his ever so tightly.

 _What was that?_

I look at his sleeping face.

 _He truly is handsome that it hurts just looking at him._

 _I will stay by his side till he is better. It's the least I can do._

* * *

My body begins to ache in discomfort. My mouth lets out a groan knowing very well the reason why my body aches so much is because I fell asleep on the cold hard floor. Lazily, I sit up and slowly open my eyes. While yawning, my arms sprung up to stretch.

My eyes scan the room to find a pair of green eyes staring at me as he puts on his armor by the fireplace.

"You really shouldn't be moving. You were seriously hurt last night. At least I think it was last night. I don't know how long we have been here." I say standing up.

His beauty hits me at full force, awakening my dormant self-esteem. My face begins to burn hot when I realize my outfit only consists of a gray tank top and black leggings. It only deepens remembering that I'm not wearing a bra and knowing he can clearly see my breast, leaving very little to the imagination. I try to hide them slyly, by crossing my arms over them, but he realizes what I'm trying to do and looks away.

"I'll survive." He says in a firm voice and goes back to putting his clothes on.

"By the way thank you for saving my life, and sorry." I said in an unattached voice.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asks as he puts his cape on.

"You got hurt trying to help me." He seems almost startled by this revelation.

"I had these injuries before I came here." He informs.

"Oh, how did you get them?" I asked concern and curious about it.

He gives me a questionable look but soon replaces it by a hard stare.

"That is none of your concern." His voice was low and menacing. Apparently telling me to be cautious, lucky for him, though, cautious isn't my forte.

"Ok, then will you tell me what the hell happened out there the other night?" I say pointing to the back windows.

He marches up to me and I take a step back. He doesn't stop his advance until I'm cornered in front of a chair. He suddenly brings his head down towards me and I immediately fall into the chair in order to avoid his closeness. He leans in and keeps my eyes from escaping his green ones.

"Where is the book?" He demands.

"They took it." I say confused by his question. I can tell he didn't like my answer.

Again I felt the strange discomfort from last night. Only it has become stronger.

 _What could it be?_

 _I wonder if he knows what's wrong with me? And why is the stupid book so important?_

He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again.

"Where is Marie Helen Swan?" My eyes almost bulge out surprised that he knows that name. I don't think anyone has looked for her.

"How do you know that name?" I was extremely curious to know who this man is now.

"Answer my question first." He commands.

"She's dead. She died a couple of days ago." I say in a flat voice while watching his face.

He closes his eyes and faces the floor instead of me.

"How?" He says in frustration.

"I was told of cancer." I reveal, speaking louder now.

He looks back up. Whatever it was that he didn't want me to see, is gone. Instead, he begins to scan my face, and I can see him trying to figure something out.

"Why are you here?" His voice sounds so demanding that it's making me annoyed. Not at him in particular, but at myself. I know I should be angry by the way he is speaking to me, but I am not.

"Why are you here?"I beckoned, leaning up closer to him. Our noses tips are now touching each other. He looks shocked. I must have taken him by surprise.

He stands up and folds his arms. This movement makes me feel like I am four again.

"I've come to see Swan and retrieve the book. The kingdom needs it back. But I guess it's in the enemy's hand now." He looks at the back windows, and I can see him scanning the woods.

I felt my mouth fall open. I stare at him like he just spoke Chinese.

"Now. who. are. you?" He strains on every word. His voice sends goose bumps all over me. I can't decide if it's in a good way or not. A part of me fears him, but the larger, crazier part is intrigued and fascinated by him.

I smile, and again he seems surprised but quickly hides it.

"I'm staying here for a while Mr. Wizard Sir. Now who are you?" I say in a high voice, and I am surprised that my voice changed.

"I'm not a wizard. I guess here in your world we are called fairies." He states in a matter of fact.

A bigger smile spreads across my face.

"But you have no wings?" I question mischievously. I'm stepping into deep waters, I know, but I can't help but feel so alive right now.

"Do you like running all the time then? I only bring them out when I need to." He says, uninterested at the matter.

"Can I see them?" I ask without thinking.

"Enough, I am wasting time here. I need to find Jas-king-the king and come up with a new strategy." He turns around and heads to the back door.

Panic erupts within in me. Something amazing is happening, and I don't want to miss it.

"Wait," I said looking around the room. What am I doing?

He stops and faces me again. "Thank you for your hospitality and nursing but I need to go now." He bows and moves out the room.

I run to catch up with him.

"Wait, what will happen if they come back? I can't defend myself against magic." I speak the first thing that came to my mind in hopes of stopping him.

"They won't be coming back." Again, I was beginning to get annoyed with the lack of explanations.

"And how do you know that?" Can he see the future? I wonder?

"Because they think I was sent here for the book and won't risk coming here again." He said it casually. Like my life isn't a factor.

"But they need the key. The key to open the book, they will certainly come back for it." I thought out loud.

He stops and stares at me.

"Do you have the key?" He asked, looking at my hands.

I swallow before speaking.

"No, but I know it isn't here. Ms. Swan told me." I lied.

"So where is it?" He questioned, not believing me.

 _Come on think. Think Bella think._

"Look, I was entrusted with that book. Obviously, it's imperative, so the key has to be in another secure place, somewhere to keep them both from finding one another." _That's good. Sheesh, I am good. Always have been good at bullshitting._

"Like back in CandidusVert?" He crossed his arms and stood tall before me.

 _Was he always this tall?_

"Where is that?" Canver _-_ Candyert _-what?_

"My home." He simply said.

"Ahh, your home. . . so is it in America?" I ponder. I don't think I had ever heard that name before.

"You are human correct?" He stated oddly.

"Last time I checked yes." I can sincerely say I had never been asked that questioned.

"Than you don't need to know." He shakes his head no.

"But…but-why?"

He sighs. "Usually, if a human knows about us we erase their memory, but I don't have the time or magic available for an act. Now since you are living here, I will assume you are trustworthy. So take it as a gift and go on with your life."

 _Go on with my life? As if that is even possible. There is absolutely no way in hell I can just live like nothing occurred the other night. Who does he think he is deciding such an important aspect in MY LIFE! HUMPH!_

Living how I had been the past year isn't living. It's surviving, and I suddenly have the desire to go and search for a life.

He hurries off, back into the woods. I stand there for a second and look at the mansion than at the forest.

The decision is painfully easy. I hurry and grab my red sweater and vans. I run to catch up with him.

"Wait, please let me come with you," I beg and stop to catch my breath once I was a foot away from him.

"Fine," I smile and hurry to his side. He doesn't look at me but keeps walking.

He agreed easier than I hoped. Too Easy.

I stay quiet for a while just walking with him through all the trees and shrubs when I begin to see a small path clear in front of us. At least that is what I believe it is.

He stops for a few seconds before walking through a small arched created by two huge trees. He turns around and faces me, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Well, aren't you coming?" I have no idea why he sounds so haughty but despite his poor behavior, I smile.

"Isn't that why I've been walking with you for the past hour." I walk through the arch, keeping my eyes on him. I see his face fall in disbelief. Then his expression changes fierce.

"Impossible." He mutters to himself.

"What's impossible?" I questioned worriedly. My forgotten fear of this man begins to knock at my door again.

"How did you come through?" he asks not hiding his anger.

"I took one step at a time."

My remark didn't please him. "Are you really human?"

I stretch my hand out and focus on fire to suddenly flare up.

"See, nothing. I'm human." I say bluntly.

"Go home." He says and turns around.

"Hold on. You said I could come." I grab his shoulder and force him to turn around to face me.

"That is because I thought you wouldn't be able to walk through the gate." His expression and voice, both rang with disbelief.

"What gate?" I question quietly like a secret. He merely nudges his chin up, noting behind me.

"The arch?"

He sighs.

"It's what keeps your world from ours."

"So, where are we?" I look around and notice the small difference in the trees. I look up to the sky and see the brightness blue. The air feels light as if I can just bounce off at any moment and smells of some sorts that I had never smelled begin to swirl around me.

"CandidusVert."


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter Three~**

"What? You're saying that I just stepped trough a portal to a parallel world?" I spluttered out looking around me. I begin to remember all the sci-fi movies I had watched. My mind reels at the immense possibilities of adventuring into a world I had only watched in movies or read in books. I spin around slowly to observe everything my eyes can catch. Apart from the overly perfect trees with its strong hues contrasting against the bark and leaves and clear blue skies, everything else seems extraordinary like a dream.

I stop and feel a calling to my left. I move closer to a small single black flower bud on a low branch. I can hear the flower calling to me, whispering, "Touch me." I gently reach with my right hand and glance over the bud. Suddenly a bright red light flares up into the sky, and the bud unfolds into a black rose.

I step back and turn to see the Masked Man's eyes still on me. His anger and distrust are evident in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Again he questions as he begins to walk over to me, rather livid I should say.

Before I could speak, he begins to yell.

"There is no possible way you could have passed through, no matter how much I try to rationalize. The power in the gate no matter how low will never allow a human to pass. You are with them, aren't you! I won't fall for such a trick!" His hands grab hold of my neck, and he begins to choke me. My hands come up in a futile attempt to separate myself from him. I start to lose breath and panic. My lungs start to feel like they are about to explode so my eyes begin to cry out in pain. His eyes blazing with rage, frighten me. It's like he is a completely different person.

"Please." I managed to say with the last few breaths in me. He lets go of me, and I drop to the ground, coughing. I start to take in deep breaths and watch him take a few steps away from me. Good.

I try to give him the most menacing glare I could muster before speaking.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" I accuse still feeling his hands around my neck.

"You're a spy aren't you? I won't let any harm come to my people!" He spat.

"WHAT! I have no idea what you are talking about. Until you showed up, I had no idea that your people even existed!" I yell as I stand up, having had enough with his unfair accusations.

"Who are you?" He demands, standing over me. I hate feeling so small and powerless.

"My name is Isabella Marie Ulliel Swan," I say as I stare straight into his eyes. That's when I see it. The rampant coat over his eyes was disappearing, as he hears my name. His expression no longer holds the anger he demonstrated moments ago.

"You're a Swan?" He questions in disbelief.

"Yes, Marie Helen Swan was my mother's sister." He looks down and begins to shake his no.

"I'm no spy or whatever. I'm just a normal human girl who came to her aunt's funeral. I've never even been to the Swan Residence before that day." I stop talking as he lifts his head up.

"I need to think. Stay here and don't move until I come back." Before I could protest, he disappears into the forest.

I fall back to the ground the second he disappears and feel the warm acid tears begin to descend from my eyes. I guess I was more afraid than I thought.

Before I knew it, I was crying. I was crying not only for the fact he had laid a hand on me but for the nail he drove into my heart with his unfair allegations. I mean, sure I lied to him once before. Back when I told him, I knew where the location of the key was, but he knew I was lying. The only reason he let me tag along was because he thought I wouldn't be able to pass through the gate, but I proved him wrong. I am the human that has entered his world. Do such actions bring such doubt?

I don't ever want him to question me like that again. I can't lie to him, not ever. He is all I have, no matter how damaged he seems to be.

I bite my bottom lip from letting a cry escape. The tears won't stop, no matter how much I tried to hold them at bay.

Finally, I hear footsteps, and I quickly wipe my tears with the hem of my shirt and stand up.

What I see in the shadows of the forest are not creatures I had ever seen before, nor can I put a name to them. There's about a dozen of them, all half my size. Their bodies are covered in moss and wood. They have long thin arms that reach the ground and three sharp claws as hands. What frightens me the most, though, are their small, red, eyes. They are the same color as the rose's light was. I stand still, hoping somehow they can't see me.

One of them takes a step out towards me. Its body begins to stretch out until it towers over me. It's long tail swings behind him. A small sound escapes my lips, and the creature opens his mouth. It lets out a terrifying screech, which the rest follow. I bring my hands up to cover my ears and pray for it to stop.

I fall to the ground as the creatures tail wraps around my ankles. I struggle to break free. The tail is strong and slimy and it does not allow me to grab hold of it. Suddenly, it brings my body up. Hanging upside down, my face is only inches away from its bloodcurdling face.

 _Oh no, it's going to eat me!_

I hear a swoosh, and I come crashing to the ground.

 _Today just hasn't been my day. I seem to be attracted to the floor._

I hear loud cries around me. I look around to see the Masked Man with his sword battling the creatures. The one that was about to eat me lies lifeless next to me. I scoot away from it and hit something behind me. I don't turn around as I see the tail on my shoulder. I quickly get on my feet and run into the trees. I hear it chasing me from behind, and I hurry my paste. The problem is that it's too hard to move without tripping with so many obstacles like rocks and fallen branches.

I scream as I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"It's me." Is all he says as he lifts me up and puts me over his left shoulder.

"Are they gone?" I ask as I scan the trees behind us.

"At the moment. But they will soon figure out my trick. I need to put some distance between us." He says.

He runs for miles until a small, little, clearing appears. He puts me down and takes a few steps away from me.

Not daring to look up, I stare profoundly at the floor. I start counting in French the small rocks to help me from losing my cool again.

"Are you ok?" He asks softly. I give him a single nod as I continue to look down. I was still afraid of him.

"What were those thing?" I ask.

"One of the many dangers that live in this forest. They are nature beings or Vitz for short." He answers.

 _What other dangers are there? Do I really want to know?_

We stay quiet for a bit, which I am thankful for. I need a moment to collect myself if I am going to go anywhere with him.

Can I keep following the Masked Man who not that long ago almost took my life, but also saved it more than once? I don't believe he is bad, dangerous yes but bad…no, he isn't.

"Are you really ok?" He asks again.

I nod still not wanting to look at him.

 _He is too pretty for me to think straight._

His next words surprise me. "I'm sorry for what I did to you and for accusing you of being a spy…and for lying about what species you are. I hope someday you could forgive me." He sounded like he was in pain as he spoke his apology to me. An apology is something I wasn't expecting.

I say nothing, knowing that I haven't forgiven him for nearly taking my life. I don't hold grudges but at the moment, everything is still too fresh to look past it.

"I'm too dangerous for a human to be around, but I have to do what is best for the Kingdom."

I look up, not liking his tone. To my surprise, he looked worse than he sounded. Like he was suffering from a dilemma with no solution.

"Tails and fire." He seethes the second he sees my face. He looks away and punches a tree. The tree, not being big, comes crashing down. I take a step away, wary that he would lose control again.

"I'm sorry. I hurt you. I can't believe I lost control." He explains still not looking at me.

"I don't know anything about your world. If you say that a human has never come into your world than seeing me here…" I take a deep breath before starting again "I can see why you would be suspicious of me. I won't hold it against you." I finish speaking and wait for him to respond.

The seconds pass until he finally turns around. He seems more conflicted than ever, as his green eyes express a storm within.

"You're not safe here" He conveys.

"The forest will eat you alive if you are not careful while back in Kingdom your safety isn't a guarantee or my people's." His voice was so weak by the end of his sentence that it was hard to hear.

He begins to walk over to me slowly. His eyes are watching mine with caution, assuring me he comes in peace.

I stand absolutely still, never leaving his eyes. His right hand begins to glow a soft pink as it comes up to touch my neck.

I smack his hand away from me.

I can tell it hurt him but at the moment, I don't care.

How dare he touch me after what he has done to me?

"What the hell. Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me." I say shaking my head no.

"I need to heal you. Please." He says in a tone I didn't think I would hear from him. A voice wrapped in velvet with a hint of poise, too unreal and hard to displease.

Slower than before, he brings his hand back up.

I want to smack it away again and tell him to FUCK OFF.

But I don't. And it angers me that I am so weak. I fear him and loathe myself for not hating him like I know I should.

Under his breath, he mumbles to himself, words I couldn't understand.

He starts to trace gently out what I assume are the marks he had left on me. With every inch of skin he traces, he leaves behind a burn sending my body on fire. I am surprised by this reaction and startled to find no trace of fear within me.

"No you aren't safe here, but neither are you in the human world anymore. If they find out you are a Swan, they will come and hunt you down. Then I won't be the worst monster that you've encountered." He whispers while still touching my neck.

I think those other creatures are the worst monster I had ever encountered, but if there are scarier monsters, I rather not meet them.

I swallow before speaking "What are you going to do with me?" I question. His emerald green eyes are still searching for an answer on my face.

If I had to choose, I would pick to stay here. I had a feeling like I belonged here, that there is something here for me.

"Was the book given to you?" He questions leaning in closer to me, where I can feel his warm breath tickling behind my ear.

"Yes, she left a Will saying I had to guard it with my life, but it didn't say anything about what's inside or how to open it," I answered in a hushed voice.

His hand gently slides over to my chin, and he nudges it upward, causing our faces to be a few centimeters apart from one another. His other hand ever so gently reaches my left cheek and caresses it. Involuntary, my head leans into his touch.

My mind is screaming at me to push him away, but my body reacts to him in ways that are foreign to me.

"For the moment, I won't let any harm come to you. Once a safe place is found, you will be sent there. I will redeem myself for laying a hand on you. That too I promise." I don't want to believe him, but he's all I have in this world so what choice do I have? I have no one else. I have to trust his words.

He pauses before continuing. "We should start heading out. That light gave us away. Others could be near. I would use my wings, but that would make us an easy target."

"Why? What else is in these woods that is so dangerous?"

"We are in enemy territory." He says in a stern voice. "We lost this land some days ago. We didn't think much of importance then. Not until it was too late, we realized why they desperately wanted this land."

"Because of the gate?" he nods, giving me his answer.

"Can you climb on my back? I won't touch you afterward. I just need to move us fast, before they arrive."

 _They. Again he says it. I will need to ask who "they" are._

I nod, not trusting my voice. Something about this whole ordeal seemed too unreal. Was it just an hour ago that he choked me then saved me from being eaten?

He lowers himself and allows me to wrap my arms around his neck. For a moment, I restrain the urge to do to him what he had done to me. Does he think I am so weak and won't fight back?

I wrap my legs around his torso after wanting to choke him.

"Don't let go." He instructs and sprints into the forest. I mentally thank him for not having me run through this terrain. I wouldn't have been able to take five steps without falling.

My anger is quickly fading. I can't blame him for what he did. If I were in his position, I would have done the same thing.

As he ran I was making a list of questions I would need answers to if I will be staying here. Mainly about him.

Finally, we stopped. He bends his knees and allows me to come down.

He takes out a small item from his pocket, and a bright, white-light beam's out. A water bottle suddenly appears in his hand. He opens it and hands it to me.

I take it and drink it. The water is unbelievably tasty and refreshing.

 _I wonder how their sodas taste if the water is this good._

He begins to walk around me, forming a big circle. A soft white material appears where he had stepped, creating a small dome. The color starts to disappear, and a clear-water like material is left. I walk over to it and touch it.

It's not solid, but it leaves a small tingle on my hand like when you put two magnets together and feel the magnetic pull.

"What is this?" I question still running my hands over it.

"A safety net. It will hide us from the enemies for a while. I can't outrun them, nor can I fight them in my current condition. There is too many of them." He says, watching me carefully.

Suddenly the ripple pain in my heart from before hits me. Only this time more profound that it hurts to take a breath. I bring my hands up to my heart and feel another wave hit me. My head begins to spin, and the feeling of falling becomes too genuine.

"Ahh," I say as I fall. The Masked Man catches me into his arms and steadies me.

"What's wrong?" He asked concern.

I look up at him to see him worried.

 _Worried about me I wonder?_

"Ahh!" I scream out in pain as the wave becomes stronger. Just as soon as I let out the cry, the pain dissipates. I place my hands on his arms around me and push them away. He takes them off me but remains close to me.

 _What the hell was that? What is happening to me?_

"Are you ok now?" He asked while I remain on my spot not daring to move.

"Yes. I just don't know what it was." What is causing this pain?

"Is this the first time you feel it?" He asks bringing his glowing pink hand back up. He moves it around my heart.

"No, I felt it that first night we encountered one another, but it wasn't strong. Nothing like today." I say out loud.

He finishes and shakes his head no.

"You need to be examined by a doctor. I'll have Rose give you a check-up once we arrive at camp." He declares.

"Who's Rose?" I ask curiously wanting to know who this female is.

"The doctor." He simply states, uninterested.

Somewhat pleased with the Rose revelation, I move on. At the moment, there are more important things to discuss than Rose. I stare at him. He is a dangerous man with lots of secrets. That I am sure of. He is loyal to his Kingdom. That too is true.

"Why didn't you attack me when I first stepped through the gate?" I questioned thinking over his actions.

"I didn't believe that you were a threat yet. I just thought that there might be something wrong with the gate. I was lying to myself before, coming up with explanations to rationalize the impossible. It wasn't until you notified them of our location that I suspected you. I felt betrayed when I saw the light flare up. I thought you were sent to kill me or to infiltrate our defenses." He finishes speaking. He sits down on the ground, never losing sight of me.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that touching that flower would give us away." I expressed feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Flower? Is that what caused the light?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, as I was looking around and it grabbed my attention. It wanted me to touch it. So I did." At the moment, it didn't feel weird that a flower spoke to me. Looking back I wonder why I was so calmed. Any other person would have tripped.

I watched quietly as he was analyzing everything I was telling him.

"My group was ambush the same way. One of our soldiers let out a bright red light giving away our location. He tried to defend himself by saying it was the flower's fault. We didn't believe him or rather didn't have time to before we were attacked." He speaks sounding lost in his memories.

"Who are they? You keep saying they."

He sighs and lies down on the ground. He brings his arms up to cross under his head and use them as a pillow.

"They are our enemies. Soldiers from the other side."

Finally, we are getting to the topic I want to hear. "So you are a soldier?" I ask.

He pauses and almost hesitates before answering "More or less?"

"Well, are you or aren't you?" I say a little frustrated that I am not getting straightforward answers.

"I protect my people." He simply states.

 _Ok, that doesn't feel like a lie._

I begin to understand his answers. It's not that they aren't straightforward, but he can't reveal who he is.

Could he be a spy? Or a personal Knight?

"Is there a royal court?" I ask next. In every fairy story, there is a royal court.

"Yes. I was traveling with the King to get the book when we decided to divide into two groups. I got separated from my men in the attack. At that moment I needed to get back, to make sure the other group was safe. That is why I need to find the King. I can't let anything happen to him."

"How did you find… my home?" I question.

"I thought that the King might be there. I never imagined that instead, I would let the book escape." I felt a tinge of guilt begin to creep back up.

"I'm sorry. If you haven't saved me if I wasn't there then maybe . . . Maybe" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I would be dead. It was by a miracle that I was able to fight two rebels" He sits back up to find me watching him.

"You knew them?" I ask wanting to know everything about him.

"Not personally. Our world is at war now. And they, the rebels are fighting to establish a new government with a new ruler."

"Are we on the right side?" I questioned, realizing I have no idea if I had been helping the wrong side. Would I leave him if he were on the _Dark Side_? I don't think I can.

"Their side wants to put a goblin king named Aro to rule with an iron fist, no matter how hard they try to hide it. If they succeed, then it's not just our world that would be affected, yours too. Aro believes that humans are weak and will destroy each other soon if we don't put a leash on them. He lies to get people on his side by throwing fake propaganda. The reality is that he is a cunning man that is hungry for power. Our side wants to maintain the peace we have had for the last 15,000 years. Keep the democracy we have and keep our worlds separated." He rants.

"Do they need the book to win?"

"Within the book, a great magic is sealed. The side that holds that magic would undoubtedly have the advantage. But the damage will be too divesting to declare a winner." He announces.

"How do we get it back?" I questioned, lost to knowing anything helpful.

He smirks before answering me.

"By coming up with a new strategy."


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

* * *

"A new strategy? And how do you suppose we do that?" I question him.

"First, we find the others or else neither of us will make it out of here alive." He stands up and begins to walk over to me. Involuntary, I take a step back.

"Second, my men and I will come up with a new plan. And last, you will stay out of trouble." He says in a dark and menacing tone. Warning me.

I smirk and have the pleasure to see his surprised expression right before he hides it.

"OK but first, why don't we start over," I say, realizing I don't even know his name. I can't let that mistake happen twice.

I stretch out my hand towards him. "My name is Isabella Marie Ulliel Swan." I wait for him to shake it, but he just stares at it. I take a step forward and take his right hand in mine. I shake it once. "Its how we introduce one another," I explain. He immediately takes his hand back and stares at me like I'm the alien.

 _Well technically Bella, you are. You're the one from another world here._

"What do they call you?" I ask, while peering under my lashes at him.

"Jasper Whitlock." He answered in a monotone voice like he has been practicing to say it.

I question if it's his real name? Or is it an alias?

"Well _Jasper,_ my friends call me Bella. Is it ok if I call you Jazz?" He stares at me again with an incredulous expression.

"No." He simply states.

"Ok. Second, will I be accompanying you throughout your mission?" I question thinking I wouldn't like being far away from him in this new world.

"Isabella, you will stay put in the castle as I carry out my mission to protect this kingdom. While there, I will not hear a word from you, and you will not wonder around causing trouble." He smirks and folds his arms below his chest.

"Uhm Bella, and no. I don't like that plan." I say honestly disliking his idea.

"Isabella." He corrects, ignoring my attempt to get him to drop that name. "You'll just slow me down." He turns around and the dome that was protecting us disappears.

An image hits me as he turns around, away from me. Rather than taking me to the castle as he claims, instead, I am led back home. He leaves me there alone. Desperate to come back and find him, I attempt crossing over but every time I walk through the arch trees, nothing happens. Years pass and I had become an old woman of despair and emptiness. I sit alone at the dining table back at the Swan residence, still waiting for the day I will see him again.

I grab his hand. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of being back there. "Please, I don't want to be alone." I say softly, too softly that I'm not even sure if he heard me.

I had never been one to be weak. If anything I had grown up to be strong and independent, but something in me has been growing. Since that night, I first saw him. It had started as a fleeting feeling, easily ignored but as of lately, along with my curiosity and amazement, it has grown as well. I've been OK being alone but at the mere thought of him leaving and I living back in that house, terrifies me to the bones.

We stand there for a minute with my hand still holding his. He steps away from me, and I release his hand.

"I'll consider your words but at the moment try to keep up and not make this harder on me. " I nod and hurry to his side. I want us to quickly get on a lighter topic so I look around me.

"So what do you call that tree there?" I ask once I see the giant tree in front of us.

"Its an Oak." He answers after giving the tree a quick look.

 _Hmm, guess we have that back home too._

* * *

"What about Big Foot? Does he exist too?" I ask as he jumps effortlessly over a fallen tree. The tree isn't so big, so I climb over it the best I can, yet still, I managed to slip.

He grabs me before I fall flat on the ground and steadies me up.

"Are all humans so maddening?" He inquires, not sure if its sarcasm I hear in his voice.

"Thank you. And I don't know what you mean by _maddening,_ but there are some incredibly discourteous people." I reply jokingly.

"More so than you?" He jabs lightly. _Now I can tell he is sarcastic._

"Excuse me but I happen to be a very pleasant person with a shining personality that just so happens to accolade my appearance." And to exaggerate I pose and show him one of my famous dazzlingly smiles.

He looks at me again like I'm alien, but I see the corners of his mouth resisting a smile. "If you are considered a beauty in your world then I feel sorry for all the men who don't know what real beauty is." I roll my eyes at him, and he smirks again.

"Haven't you heard, beauty is in the eyes of the beholder?" I remark and hurry to his side once again.

"I have actually."

"Anyone in particular that holds it for you?" I don't know why I ask, but it's not like I can take it back now.

He stops and faces me. "You'll be amazed."

I decided to change the subject back to what I have been bombing him within the past few hours that we walked in this endless forest.

"You haven't answered my question yet, is Big Foot real?" His eyes smile as the corners of his mouth rise a bit. I can tell he is more comfortable with me because he doesn't hide his amusement anymore.

"I don't think so. I haven't heard such a name before."

"What about the Tooth Fairy?" I question, walking by his side while trying to avoid tripping on any rocks.

"What is that?"

"You know, when you lose a tooth, you put it under your pillow, and the Tooth Fairy would visit as you asleep and replace it with money."

A small chuckle escapes his lips and with it releases a new joy from me. I can feel my heart beat loudly at that sound.

If he is comfortably laughing with me then... that means we are friends, which means... the chances of him abandoning me is minimal.

"That just sounds unsanitary." He replies after his chuckles.

"I'll take that as a no." I say softly and continue to walk next to him.

After some time passes, I begin to remember his words from earlier today.

"When you were explaining the war to me, you mentioned a goblin. Are there other beings other than fairies here?" I question out loud as I hurry to be in front of him. He stops and looks at me like I just realized that fishes need oxygen.

"I was wondering when you would bring this topic up."

"Well? Are there?" I urge taking a step forward. His eyes take hold of me. His crooked grin that I had learned he tries disguise as a smirk is evident. It's the expression he gives me right before he opens the door to a new world. It is when my amusement becomes impossible to hide and when a dreamer can come back to reality.

"Fairies are real, goblins, witches, trolls, and even dragons are real. And you will soon come and meet them." He answers.

I smile and turn to the trees. A cool breeze passes by, and life seems to have turned a page. Suddenly the impossible has become very possible.

Without realizing it, I speak the words I had secretly kept locked since I heard of fairies. "I wish I had wings." I murmured. I look up at the sky and breath in. I reach my right hand up towards the sky like I could touch it. "I bet flying is amazing. It must be wonderful to have such freedom, to go anywhere." I finish saying, still reaching up towards the blue sky.

Jasper's hand comes up and brings my hand down.

"Don't fly out just yet."

I turn to see him staring at me with an expression I have never seen before. It's not bad, and my body seems to like it. It gives me butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

I smile."Ok" Is my only answer.

Just then my stomach growls.

 _Shut up stomach! You're embarrassing me!_

I haven't had food since the bread.

"We have been walking for a few hours. Why don't we take a small break?" He takes out a small triangle shape and pushes it. A bright light shoots out, and the porridge I had made appears where the triangle has been.

"I took the food you made just in case. I saw it next to me when I woke up." He hands me a bowl and a spoon.

"It's a good thing you did. I hate wasting food." I bring a spoonful to my mouth and feel it go down.

I was running on empty.

I bring another spoonful up and see him watching me.

"What? Don't you like it?" I ask a little insecure with him watching me eat. I'm not exactly graceful on table manners.

"I like seeing someone enjoying their food. Not many women eat the way you do." He smiles and takes a spoonful.

I would feel embarrassed, but honestly, I don't care. I've always had a big appetite. I have been blessed with a good body and no matter how much I eat, I don't seem to gain weight. I was always hated for that from many people, even my friends.

"Food and I are best friends. I missed it." I say the last part softly. I look down at the bowl. This is the first cooked meal I've eaten since…

"This is surprisingly delicious. Thank you." I look up at him staring at me.

I quickly smile and nod.

"Is the King here?" I ask after I finished eating. I wonder how much longer we are going to be in this forest.

"I don't know." He says exasperatedly.

* * *

He makes a fire and takes off his cape. He lays it out on the ground. " Sleep, we still have a lot of walking to do in the morning" I nod and lay down on it. Today has been a really long day and I'm looking forward to some rest.

"You won't leave me right?" I ask staring at him.

"No, you can sleep peacefully."

"Goodnight Jasper." I say and close my eyes. I haven't realized how truly tired I am. We have spent all day walking and the thought of having to walk some more in the morning already exhausts me.

I don't know how long I laid asleep when I hear footsteps. I open one eye to see Jasper standing up and staring at the three-night moons. The two smaller moons glow a soft blue and purple while the large one emits white light. I can see his copper hair clearly under the moon's light. He takes a small jump up and glows a soft white around his entire body. Next thing I see are black feathers surrounding him before coming back down. Too tired to even try and comprehend what I just saw, my eye shuts and I fall back asleep.

I feel the uneasy prickle on my left arm. I wiggle it a bit but feel it move on to my upper arm. I open my eyes to see what it is and scream loud and hard. I get up and quickly swipe it off. I scream again as I see it crawl under the cape.

"Isabella!" Jasper appears out of breath coming out from within some trees, and hurries to me. I swiftly jump into his open arms.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Why are you so scared?" He brings me off of him a bit and begins to check for any injury when I see the despicable, evil, creature crawl out again. I scream and jump back into his arms, gripping him tight.

"Kill it!" I plead while pointing at the spider on the ground.

He laughs. "Really? You're scared of a spider?" Without moving a muscle, I see the spider disappear into thin air.

"There." he says, and I look up at him embarrass.

Just then, I remembered his injuries.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I forgot about your wounds. Are you ok?" _So stupid. He is all injured, and I'm here squeezing the living shit out of him._

"I'm fine. I'm almost as good as new" I look at him in disbelief. It has been four nights ago that he had laid in my coach half dead.

"How?"

"We heal faster than humans. . . .Here" He hands me two pears like red fruit.

"What is it?" I ask taking a bite. My hunger has come back. The sweet juice has a similar taste of melon and strawberry, only sweeter. Delicious.

"Something edible." He says, reaching down and putting his cape back on. I stand to eat and watch his copper-colored hair change back to the wavy, blond, hair. I swallow fast and speak my question that has been burning since yesterday. "Why do you have your hair like that and why did it change to the copper short cut?"

"More questions." He sighs again, but I know he will answer me. "I went back to the copper color because I was running low on magic. Once I'm out, I have to wait to regenerate more but because of my wounds, I was using all my powers to heal them. But after last night, I'm all recovered. You see, us fairies are more powerful at night and so healing is easier accomplished at that time."

I began to remember last night. Maybe it wasn't a dream, and I did see him up last night.

I wonder what his real hair color is. Will I ever know? I know better not to ask.

 _Last thing I want is to get him all mad and abandon me. I must be more careful with my questions._

I walk over to him and reach my right hand up toward his face. I remove the now long, blond, hair from his neck to check the small wound I bandaged the other night to see it completely gone. Not a scar visible, nothing but clear skin. My eyes meet his green ones, and his stare makes my knees weak. I quickly bring my hand down and look at the trees to the left of us, embarrassed. I always act without thinking.

"I like your copper style more," I say before finishing my fruit.

He pretends he didn't hear it and looks away. Focusing his attention on the forest.

"Jasper, is the gate by the Swan Residence the only gate?" I question, wanting to distract him from my blunt comment.

"We had much more gates open before they were all taken down." He says intently into the trees.

"Why were they taken down?"

"To protect your world we had no choice but to do so. Unfortunately, it's the ember that ignited this war and – " He stops not finishing his sentence and stands in an alert. I stand still and look around me.

"What is it?" I whisper. He flashes to my side in an instant and covers my mouth with his hands. I hear a sea of birds come to my ears. I look up to see them flying behind then followed by a loud boom and smaller shooting noises.

"We need to go." He grabs me around my waist. "Hold on." He begins to glow bright white, and I see a pair of large, raven black wings appear behind him. I yelp and wrap my arms around his neck as he shoots up to the sky.

I threw away everything I knew about fairies when I met him, but I was still surprised by the speed that we were traveling. Instead of following the birds like I thought we might do, we headed towards the loud shooting. I looked ahead to see small, red, smoke balls appearing within the vast forest.

"I'm going to hide you. I can't fight with you nearby. I won't be able to protect you." He swoops down so fast I close my eyes; scared we might crash to the ground. We land by a riverbank. It was about three miles away from the chaos.

My heart sinks at his words. I didn't want to be away from him. Especially knowing that he was going into something so dangerous. But what can I do? I'm not like him. I thought for a second of begging him to take me, but I remembered what had happen last time he was protecting me. What would he lose this time?

We land and he lets go of me. He takes off his cape and puts his hand over it. The cape and his hand begin to glow blue. He swiftly wraps it around me.

"Do not take it off. It will protect you momentarily if you are in danger." He turns around towards the small den that hides behind a cascade. He takes my hand and ushers me into it. He hunches over the den, to small for his height. "Stay here. I'll be back after I save the King." We stare at each other as he puts on his mask and I see the masked warrior replace Jasper. His eyes turn stone cold as he turns away.

Away from me.

Away from safety.

I felt a strange ache hit the bottom of my stomach and spread to every inch of my body. I reach out for his hand and grab it.

"Please don't die. And don't forget to come for me." I murmur my request. He takes my hand from him, and his wings appear again. Without turning, he leaves but not before telling me "Do not leave this den, Isabella."

* * *

I paced the den back and ford. Given that it only takes five steps to reach both ends, and finally, I fall to the ground.

Why am I here being useless? I don't like it. He has been gone for more than an hour, and I couldn't take it. I need to know he is safe. He is the only friend I got here.

He is the only friend I got anywhere. I wonder if he even considers me a friend or just an annoying human?

"No he cares, why else would he give me his cape?" I whispered out loud. I take the cape and wrap it around me. I wonder what kind of power it has to protect me?

Another five minutes go by, and I stand up. "That is it." I say as I dust dirt off my butt. I walk out the den, and into the riverbank.

"He said not to leave the den." My Jiminy Cricket conscious voice says.

 _Yeah well, I'm a rebel like that._

I haven't heard any shooting for the past twenty minutes.

 _Maybe that fight is over. If it is, why isn't he coming?_

I begin to panic.

 _What if he is dead? Uhhhh no no no, that can't be possible._

 _Remember he was a total badass the first time I saw him. And he wasn't even at his best. He is fine. He has to be fine._

My inner monolog stopped once a heard a shuffling in the bushes behind me. I turn around with a smile on my face.

"You're -" I stop. Three large men appear before me, and none of them are Jasper.

"Well, who do we have here? I pretty toy to please us after today's loss." A horrifying shrill runs up my spine and I take a step back, careful not to fall into the river.

"I guess today's outcome isn't so bad." The smallest of the three says.

"Hurry up. We need to go." The last says uninterested. I look at all three of them in matching uniform. Blood stains on all of them.

"Fine by me. We can bring her with us and have some fun, then we can sell her." The largest suggested. I gulped at the thought of what they consider _fun._

"Hey look at what she has on." One of them says and comes forward. I take another step back but stop when I can't go further.

I can run but I doubt I can out run them, especially if they fly.

I wrap the cape around me as his large hand's comes down towards me. I see the bright blue shock transfer from the cape, to his hand. He immediately takes his hand back and brings it up to his chest, like a wounded kid touching fire and realizing the burn.

 _The cape will protect me._ I felt some relief.

"Where did you get that?" The smallest demands.

"I didn't steal it if that is what you are thinking." I rasp out.

"If you didn't steal it, how did you get it then? Is it real?" The smallest comes forward and I turn my face away as he stands directly in front of me. He keeps his hands to himself.

"Yup. It's the real thing. Tell me how is it that you have a cape from a Royal Soldier?" His breath tickled my nose making me want to vomit.

My mind was racing at what to say. _Maybe it would have been better if I made them believe I stole it._

 _No. I need them to know I am not alone._

I turn my face back and stare at the one I know must be in charge. "How do you think?"

He smirks at me. "You are with them."

I smirk back at him before speaking. "Yes. I wonder what would happen when they find you here, now that your side has lost." I keep my eyes straight on his and hold my head higher.

"Bring her." He orders the two. I look to see the big guy's hands begin to glow yellow and a fire blazes towards me. I duck my head into the cape expecting to feel the heat but nothing happens. I look back out and see the fires distinguish the second it comes in contact with me. Jasper was right about the cape protecting me.

"At once you buffoons." I look and see all three of them begin to glow violet. I begin to see the familiar fog rise from their feet.

 _Oh oh. I'm not so sure if this can take on three?_

The smallest guy's fog reaches me first and just like the fire it disappears. The second guy's fog reaches me and I feel the capes power become more profound. Still, it holds up but I know that the third may be too much.

Once the third wave came it was clearly more powerful so I felt the numbness begin to creep in. It isn't as strong as James was but I knew that it was only a matter of time before they break in.

 _What do I do?_

I look around and find nothing to use as a weapon. I can always jump into the river. The current isn't too strong so I know I can survive. If I can swim across and run, will I be safe? I know that Jaspers side has won. I just need to hold out until he comes back for me. I try to move quickly but my feet had begun to lose its feeling. I fall to my knees and crawl my way towards the river. If I drown, I drown. I know it will be better than whatever they have planned for me. My hands fall into the water and I feel something sharp stab me. I bite my lips from letting out any notice of my injured hand. I keep my hand in the river and see my blood begin to mix with the water.

"Grab her now." I hear the leader say. I feel the cape release another shock only much weaker.

The biggest guy's hands are able to wrap around my feet.

I quickly pulled at the thorn that has stabbed me, desperately wanting it to come out.

"Ahh." He seethes as he comes closer to me. I don't know how the fog isn't affecting him, but he can move. Unlike me, I feel my legs go completely numb. I no longer feel his hands around them.

His hand moves closer and yanks the cape off.

He turns my body around having my back to the ground. I still have my hand around the thorn.

"Finally. You are hotter up close." He says. I feel his hand creep around under my shirt.

"No!" I yell, struggling under his hold on me.

With all my strength I sit up and bring the thorn up into his left eye.

"AHHHHHHH!" he scream's in pain and let's go of me. His hand immediately comes up to cover his eye.

"Why you bitch." His knuckles come in contact with my left side of my face. I feel the pain from his punch instantly. My ears begin to ring, and I feel the earth gravity begin to pull at me, making my head spin. I fall hard to the ground, landing on my right side.

I can't think straight as the ringing becomes louder and louder.

Soon, the ringing isn't the only sound I hear. A loud thump came from my right side. I open my eyes to see a bloody face next to me. I let out a scream and attempt to get up. I managed to make a pull up for a second, before crashing back to the ground. In that second, I saw the back of a man.

The blond color brings tears to my eyes. I try to sit up and see him. But along with my paralyzed legs, my head won't stop spinning, making it hard to move.

I hear another scream and then nothing.

After a few seconds, my breathing is all I'm able to hear. Then like waking up in the middle of the night and realizing it was only a nightmare, I see the masked man's green eyes burning into me. He removes his mask and kneels beside me. He brings me up to him.

"I'm so glad you are alive." I rasp out.

He sighs and looks down at the ground, letting his hair hide his face.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" He says angrily. I felt the hurt from his words sting at my heart.

I don't say anything as the seconds pass.

What can I say? I have no justification for my actions other than my stupidity.

"You could have been dead you know." He brings his face back up to me, and I'm surprised to see no sign of anger. Instead, I see nothing but concern, as earlier today.

"Death would have been the best option in this situation," I say in a small voice. His brows come together, and his anger resurfaces, and I know he realizes what I mean.

"Was I too late?"

I shake my head no to the best that I can.

"I don't give up without a fight." I reply with a small smile.

"I know. I know." He smiles too, and I see soft pink began to cover my eyes. His smiling face is the last thing I see before my eyes shut tight.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter Five~**

* * *

I can count on my hands the times that I have experienced the scene I' am currently on, where I can effortlessly eavesdrop. I'm in that weird stage where my brain awakens before my body. That is how I can hear the low voices coming from nearby.

I can a hear a voice belonging to a female. She is talking rather angry for the first few moments and I can't exactly make out what she is saying.

That is until the argument became louder, too heated to maintain it's low volume.

"I will find out, so it's better if you idiots just tell me now. You know to what extent I will go to find the truth." Her voice was menacing and intimidating.

 _I would not like to be on the receiving end of that argument._

"Shhh Rose, you'll wake her." Another voice whispered.

"I have to check on my other patients. I'll be back later to check on her and to hear what you both have to say because you're not deceiving me." I listen to her heels click on the ground as she heads out.

The voices had become whispers again.

"No! Are you mad? This is insane. It's too risky." I hear Jasper say. Only the tone in his voice sounds off.

 _Is something wrong with my hearing?_

"I know what I'm doing." A voice I didn't recognize answered.

I urge my eyes open, curious to see whom Jasper is talking to. The pain I know I should be feeling from today's beating is gone. I feel no ache or numbness, in fact, I feel better than my water polo days.

The first thing I see is the white fabric ceiling with glowing lace hanging in rows. I look down and see the plain white blankets covering my body. I take my hands from under the covers and sit up.

I feel Jasper's presence before he speaks.

"You're finally awake." Startled not hearing Jasper's voice, I freeze. The voice from earlier, the one I never heard before spoke. I turn my head to my right to see who is standing before me. To see whom this voice belonged to.

His face is one I had not seen before. He is handsome, not as handsome as Jasper of course. His blond, wavy hair is the same as Jasper, and I wonder if it's part of their uniform, like an identification to distinguish them as soldiers. His sky blue eyes are rather striking as he stares at me, holding my gaze with the same intensity that Jasper has done before.

"Who are you?" I ask with a hint of worry in my voice.

 _I hope he didn't catch it. Where in the hell is Jasper? Why isn't he here? I thought I felt his presence next to me._

"I think you must still be asleep Isabella. It's me, Jasper." His eyes glow and the familiar voice to which I associate Jasper came to my head.

"It is I, Jasper. I haven't left your side." His words confused me. His face isn't Jasper's though. What happened to his green eyes? To his defined jaw line, to the features that defined him as Jasper.

It must be another of his magic tricks. I ponder why he must change his face.

"How long was I out? "I question.

"A little over twelve hours." He says, the worry in his eyes is evident.

 _Maybe it is Jasper._

"Where are we?"

"We are at our first camp. We stopped here to heal our wounded before we head back to the castle." Jasper says then pauses.

I finally see the other man come forward, from behind him.

Jasper takes a step back from me and bows his head as he speaks.

"This is King Edward."

I stare at this man and immediately recognize his face. His face is the same beautiful one that had saved me that first night at the Swan Residence. It was also the same face I had come accustomed to seeing every day since I left the mansion. I look back at Jasper who still had his face down. I was more confused than ever. I have no idea what is going on, and I don't like it. Not one bit.

 _Are they twins? Or is this magic? If so, how does Jasper really look like?_

My head is reeling at the million possibilities for this deception.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." King Edward says with a smile.

I stare doubtfully for a couple of seconds. Still trying to make sense of what's going on. His smile fades, and I can see him questioning my lack of response.

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. I clear my throat and try again.

"Likewise your highness." I reply.

"You really are a human? Isabella." He says, unlike Jasper when I walked through the barrier. I nod at him and smile. He seems friendly.

"Friends call me Bella."

"Bella." He repeats having no problem calling me that. But Jasper just ignored it.

"A human in charge of the book is unheard of. Tell me how you know Swan?" I was about to speak when Jasper comes forward. He takes my hand in his, which startles me. There is only one reason why he would purposely hold my hand. Danger.

 _Is there danger nearby?_

"She was the only one that Ms. Swan trusted before her passing. She was like a daughter to her." He states and lets go of my hand. I stare at him, surprised for the obvious lie he just told. His eyes glow, and I hear his voice in my head again.

"Go along with me." He pleads.

I don't hesitate when I speak, knowing well I will question him later.

"That's right. She was a very good lady. I will miss her."

Edward nods his head. "I'm glad you are safe. Maybe you can help us get it back."

"Jas – You're Highness, she is but a mere human. I don't see her as a necessity. I will escort her back, to her home." Strange. The way he said it made it sound like he was going to do it anyway and not asking if he could.

 _Wait. Hold up. What did he just say?_

"No, I want to stay here." His eyes were on me again, and I stared back, daring him to question me again.

"We've been through this. I stay." I say stubbornly.

For what feels like minutes, we stare at one another. Battling each other till one of us falls.

I hear someone clear their throat in an attempt to break us apart. "Tell me about this pain you were feeling. Jasper told me you clutch your hands in front of your heart in pain?"

Jasper looks away first, and I turn to answer Edward.

"Yeah, it first happened the night I was healing Jasper, but it wasn't bad just a little discomfort. Then when I woke up, I felt it again, only a little stronger but that wouldn't compare to the pain I felt when I entered here."

"Interesting." King Edward says with a solemn expression and brings his hand up to cover his mouth.

"What is interesting?" Jasper questions King Edward.

"There had been records of bookkeepers feeling pain when they are separated from the book for longs periods of times. I believe seeing as she is the book's new keeper, she would sense the whereabouts of the book. From what I heard, I think she and the book are bond. It's both a con and a pro." Edward begins to pace the room as he continues to speak. "The pro is that Bella will be able to locate the book if she learns how to read her pain."

"What? Read my pain?" I interrupt.

"Yes, you see when you feel the pain it should originate from your heart. The ripples that spread throughout your body are like callings. It will lead you in the right direction towards the book. If the pain gets's stronger, it means that you are getting further apart from it. The less pain, the closer you are." Edward explained.

"What are the cons?" I ask, not liking the pros already.

"The pain will only get stronger the longer you and the book are apart. And I also suspect the connection to the book runs deeper with you."

"Enough, we don't know that sure." Jasper rudely interrupts Edward.

"I have a right to know Jasper. I want to know."

"Sometimes ignorance is the best option." Jasper replies. Throwing my words back at me.

"If it concerns me, I need to know. Please."

He hesitates before answering me. Something in my eyes told him I could handle it.

"Edward believes that your life is determined by the books safety. But we won't know for sure until we have the book back in our hands." Jaspers answers me.

"How is that possible?"

"A witch would have had to put the curse on you. Since only witches can perform curses. Only this isn't your usual curse. It's an expelled curse." Edward answers.

"What is an expelled curse?"

Edward takes a step closer to me before answering. "In our world, we have some curse's, spells, and charms that get expelled for the greater good. If anyone is caught doing anything that is expelled, they get immediate punishment. It's like murder in your world. A curse that is expelled could only be performed from a powerful witch though."

"Was Helen a witch?" I ask knowing the answer already. She had to be. She was the one that left the book to me.

"Isabella-" Jasper was cut short by the entrance door opening. Coming in is a beautiful, petite, girl who looks to be a little older than me. Her long black hair is in curls with beautiful braids cradling the top of her head. Mixed in with her hair are sapphires shaped like flowers that matched the color of her eyes. She wears a simple, elegant pink dress with a gold belt around her tiny waist.

"I couldn't believe it. When I heard there was a human, I just had to come and see for myself." She pushed Jasper out of the way and bends down to my eye level.

"You told her?" Jaspers exasperates at Edward.

"She simply asked me who she was. Before I said anything she already knew." Edward explained.

"Jasper you forget about my talent. I can read the stars. Edward's lack of answer simply proved it right. You can relax. I won't tell anyone about my distant cousin's origins."

"Distant cousin?" Jasper questions.

"Yes, that would be her disguise. She will be my distant cousin that is accompanying me. Or do you have a better lie to protect her?" Alice explains sounding nonchalant.

Jasper pinches the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes in frustration. He sighs before speaking "All right, and that will be her cover up. But no one else besides you, Edward and Rose must know the truth."

"Yeah and Emmett too. You didn't think Rose would keep anything from her mate did you?" Jasper stared at her in disbelief but said nothing.

She surprised me by bringing her hands up to squish my face together. She then runs her hand trough my tangled hair and opens my mouth to see my teeth.

"You look nothing how I imagined a human to be. You have no claws or fangs. You're not even hideous. You're rather beautiful." She smiles at me. I give her a nervous smile.

"Thank you?" I say not knowing exactly if what she said was a compliment.

"Princess Alice. Allow me to introduce you to Isabella, but her friends call her Bella." Her smile spreads more as Edward introduces us.

"Pleased to meet you Bella."

"Likewise."

"I'm sorry to ask this but do humans wear this kind of clothing?" I look down for the first time and notice how truly dirty I am.

I feel my face turn red. "Umm. Without the dirt."

"This won't do. Come on." She pulls me off the bed and turns to King Edward.

"She is coming with me ok." She smiles at him, and I see the stare King Edward gives her. The stare that all women want from the man they love. Like a blind man opening his eyes for the first time.

I wonder?

"Or course as you wish." He bows his head, and she hurries out the door with me in toe.

I take one last look behind me to see Jasper staring at Edward. I wonder when I will see him again and wish I could talk to him. There is so much I need to know. So much confusion that needs to be resolved.

Alice drags me around the corner where there are rows of white tents with flags on top of every single one. We walk into a small tent, were large pot stands in the middle. Alice walks over to it and touches it. I see her hands glow blue, and the pot transforms into a tub filled with warm water.

"Hurry and undress, I hate having to warm the water up again." I nodded and did as she said. I would feel uncomfortable undressing in front of a stranger but something told me if I didn't, she would. I got in the tub, and the smell of strawberries hit me.

"Do you know this smell?" She asks bringing the fancy looking shampoo bottle up to me.

"Yes, strawberries. I love how they smell." She smiles and pours shampoo into my head.

"Good, because it's all I have left. It will due till we get to the castle. What kind of dress should we put you in? Let's see, and you have very beautiful fair skin. Maybe a light pink or salmon color would look nice. Jade too but yellow will make your hair brighter." She continued her self-discussion through out the whole bath. I didn't mind at all.

After my bath, we entered a bigger tent that connects to the bath tent.

Alice is busy putting away dresses she had taken out for me.

I stare at the mirror in front of me, admiring my appearance. I've never obsessed over my vanity. I always had a safe confidence and never question my appearance.

Today, though, right know, I consider myself beautiful.

She put me in a light blue and gold strapless dress. My wavy hair is clipped back with gold butterflies, allowing my face to be fully visible. My makeup is light, with the basics essentials. She did put a lovely shade of rose-pink lipstick on my full lips.

"So tell me about the human world." I look away from the mirror to see her sitting on top of her trunk.

"What do you want to know?" I ask taking a seat on the bed facing her.

"Is there really no magic?"

"Yeah, there isn't."

"Than how do you live? Do you live, how is it again? ... Oh yes, prehistoric than." I giggle and shake my head no.

"We have science. We have stereos, and cars, and phones." I say, but I see her confused look.

"Don't you have anything like a communication device?" She smiles and pulls out a small triangle device. Her hands run over it, and a hologram screen appears before her.

"Well, we have our own version of it as well." Just not so advanced.

"But it isn't run by magic."

"No, it isn't."

"How does it work then?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm not exactly a nerd. How does magic make your device work then?" She looks at me, seriously questioning my words. Then we both break into laughter.

"I understand. I guess I'm not a nerd in magic either. It's just hard to imagine the world without magic. Don't you have anything that is powerful and nothing can break it?"

"Hmmm. I once heard this in a movie, that the closes thing we have to magic is true love." Her eyes beam at the word love.

"Than that is good enough. Love is everything." I see her staring at some far away place, and I remember Edward.

"Are you in love?" I ask teasingly.

She smiles her widest smile yet. "Is it that obvious?" I nod and laugh with her.

"Who is it?" I ask even tough I can pretty much guess.

"Edward."

"Does he love you too?" I ask. Her face falls slightly.

"I don't know. The stars are muddy, and I can't read them when it comes to him. It's hard to tell. But if he does then that means we'll be mates soon. I can't wait till that happens."

 _Stars … that is the second time she mentions about reading them. Does she mean read the future? Makes sense but I can't comprehend what she means by mate._

"Mates?" I remember her mentioning something about Rose and her mate.

"Oh, I remember in class they told us humans don't have mates." She states.

 _Does that mean that they learn about humans in school?_

 _Mates, could that mean your significant other?_

I was about to vocalize my questions when she continues.

"Mates are our other half. Every child of CandidusVert is born with a mate. The trick is we have to find one another. Once you do, you're complete. They are your oxygen, water, your everything."

"So like soul-mates." She nods her head before I continue "How do you know you have found your mate? Is it like a blindly light hitting you?"

"Oh no. It's a process. When you first lay eyes on that person, you instantly feel attracted to them, and they become the most beautiful person you had ever seen. Your eyes will constantly want to stare at them. Then you will have an urge to be with this person at all times. At the mere thought of being separated from that person makes you ache all over. And before you know it, you're madly in love. If both people feel the same, then you consummate your love. I heard it's the best experience in the world. It will complete your connection making you official mates. Oh, I can't wait till it happens to me."

"It sounds fantastic. I hope it happens soon for you" I say suddenly wishing I could experience having a mate too.

"Thanks, it'll happen to you too." Alice says with a devious smile.

 _I wonder what she knows?_

"What? No, I'm human."

"Bella I have a special gift that allows me to sometimes see the future. I can clearly see you with someone as a mate. But it's still too hazy to make out the other person." She scrunches her eyebrows together, like focusing immensely on a math problem.

Hoping to avert anymore talk about my future I ask a question I know will do the trick.

"Are you and Edward engaged?"

"Yes, we were betrothal last year. I was on my way to Cullen Castle when we were attacked. Thankfully, Edward was close by and saved us. I was really nervous at first because I've only met him once before at his parents funeral. Also, there are all kinds of rumors about him. But that day when I saw his face, his gaze, I knew I loved him. He was so sweet and caring. I didn't know such a man existed" She finishes.

"Edward's parents are gone. I didn't know." He seemed so friendly and understanding. I would have never guessed that he is an orphaned just like me.

"Yes, he became king at a very young age."

"How old is he?" I ask, suddenly really curios about Edward.

"Twenty-four, only three years older than me." Alice answered. "I wonder if my age is the reason why he distances himself from me sometimes? I wonder if he sees me as a kid?"

"What do you mean? Your 21." I asked confused.

"Yes, it's just that he sometimes pushes me away and I don't know why."

"Maybe he just doesn't know how to react and gets scared. You just need to win him over and boost his confidence." I advise.

"Maybe you are right. I'm gonna go look for him. Eat ok." She smiles and disappears behind the door.

I do as she says and look at the tray she brought for me. I don't recognize anything except the fruit that Jasper had given me earlier. So I decided to just take a bite of everything. In the end, I finished almost the whole tray.

* * *

I decide to search for Jasper. He needs to explain to me why we just lied to the King and what the hell is going on.

The camp is a modest size. The largest tent held the wounded from the battle. I avoid going near it, having seen my share of blood spill to last me a lifetime.

I keep walking until I find a small white tiger sleeping on a tree trunk.

I kneel down and stretch my hand out to touch it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. He is feisty." I turn around to see Jasper leaning against a tree with his mask on. His sky-blue eyes, watching me closely.

"What's his name?" I ask standing up as he walks forward.

"Tiger"

"Not a very clever name. Is he yours?" I ask curiously.

"No, it's Rose"

"The doctor." I state. I keep hearing about Rose but I've yet to meet her.

I smile remembering how different I should look now.

"Look" I pose for him and then twirl.

"How do I look?" He coughs and looks anywhere but me.

"Clean." I frown at his words. The disappointment I feel is unreasonable. Why do I care how he sees me?

"You won't blend in though." He takes his cape off and puts it on me. His hand accidently touches my exposed skin leaving a burn. He takes a step back from me.

"I'm going take you back now."

"No, you are not. King Edward said I could stay. Besides didn't you say something about putting me in a castle and staying out of trouble?"

"Isabella please, this is for your own safety. It's too dangerous here for you." I shake my head no and take a deep breath.

"I'm not going back. I refuse to leave you." I'm surprised by my sudden revelation.

Why am I so attached to him? It has to be more than not wanting to be alone.

"Isabella, be reasonable." He states looking uncomfortable. I wonder if it's because of me.

"Be reasonable? Huh. What about you? Why do you and King Edward have the same face? Huh? What do you really look like? What are you hiding?" I was angry now that he wants me to cooperate when I have no idea what is going on. I hate double standards.

"How I look like doesn't matter."

 _Of course, it doesn't matter. I could care less about appearances but deceiving me, is another topic altogether._

"So which is the real you? The blond, blue-eyed warrior or the red head, green eyed man?"

"Isabella, please drop it."

"It's Bella, but I can see you will keep calling me Isabella."

"Just trust me."

"Despite your lack of answers, I do trust you. You are the only person I trust right now." I say softly looking at him.

He steps closer to me and tucks a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"All you need to know is that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." The sincerity in his voice made my heart skip a beat. This man has too much power over me. I fear it. Fear him, for reasons beyond reasoning. Yet, I'll follow him anywhere.

 _God, what is happening to me?_

I have to keep my head straight.

"Can you answer me one question then?"

He sighs and nods.

"Why did I have to lie to King Edward?"

"No one must know that you are a Swan." His words replayed in my mind a couple of times. Hoping to understand what he means.

"Why?" He pulls me closer to him and leads me away from camp.

Once we were far away, he stops, and grab's my shoulders, forcing me to face him. I look up into his now green eyes. His sudden change in appearance is giving me a whiplash.

"Being a human here is bad enough, but being a Swan is even a greater offense. Under no circumstances are you to reveal that."

"Why?" All these half answers are leaving me more confused, but I know if I push too hard, he won't answer me anymore.

"Because it will be that much harder for me to protect you. Please, let me take you home." I have the sudden urge to touch him.

I take a deep breath to control myself and to speak.

"There is absolutely nothing left for me back there. All I had was that book. It was the one thing I had to protect. No matter the cause."

"What about your parents?"

I look away from him before answering.

"Dead. There was a car accident and only I survived." I said looking at the floor, feeling the tears coming. It's the first time I had said it out loud. I feel his hand tilt my chin up, forcing me to face him. He's taken off his mask.

"Never forget them. Live as they would wanted you to." He said softly. This is the side of him I cherish seeing. The one he pretends not have. The one he hides behind his mask.

He wipes away a tear and my breathing hypes.

"You will have to listen to me. And I expect you to obey my orders."

I smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed hugging him from my excitement. He pats my back before pulling me off of him.

"So when I say stay . . ."

I sigh. "I stay."

"Good girl." He pats my head, and I roll my eyes at him. He laughs though so I don't really mind.

"Well isn't this nice, Jasper laughing. It's been a while." I turn around to see Edward watching us.

Jasper immediately puts some distant between us but doesn't hide his amusement.

"Your highness is everything ready?"

"Yes, that is why I came here looking for you. I don't like it, but there is nothing I can do to make you change your mind." Edward says, sounding crestfallen.

"You know we can't go home empty-handed."

"I still beg you to reconsider my friend." Edward's face shows nothing but concern and worry.

"I won't change my mind but do you think Alice will mind if Isabella rides with her?" I look up at Jasper.

"I think she will like it very much." Edward answers sounding pleased.

"We should prepare to leave at dawn then." Jasper instructs.

"Where are we going?" I ask Jasper.

"You will be going with King Edward back to the castle. We need to prepare a new strategy."

"What about you?" At my words, Jasper looks down.

"I'm going after the book."

"What! By yourself? Are you mad?"

He moves past me and heads towards the camp. "I'm going with a team. It's a scout mission. We will avoid fighting at all cost."

I grab his hand tightly and force him to look at me as I speak. "Let me come with you then."

"No." His eyes burn with intensity as he tries to demand my obedience to that one word.

Yet, something in my heart tells me to follow him, no matter what.

I take a step closer to him, completely ignoring the concept of personal space. "But I can help."

"Jasper, she can help. She can sense the book's presence. Besides, who will suspect a beauty like her." Edward smiles at me, and I thank him for his compliment. At least he thinks I'm worth a second glance.

"Please let me help. I will obey your every command to a T." I beg.

"You would be exposed. Do you understand? Don't you value your life?" Jasper strains.

"If there is one thing I learned from all my near deaths experience is that I can not let fear rule me, but I must live without restraints. Please let me be useful."

After a few more seconds I can see Jasper giving in.

"Fine, I'll have to train you on the basics before we leave. Come with me." I say goodbye to Edward as Jasper pushes me further into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

**I like to apologize if the story is getting confusing, but that just means I am doing my job right.**

 **Some of you might already know where I am heading with this, but does of you who are lost, don't fret. Everything will clear up by chapter eight. After chapter eight, if there are some questions left, I will happily answer them. Who doesn't like a little mystery? LOL. Anyways, thank you for reading, and on to the next chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

 **~Chapter Six~**

Life throws you so many curve balls. I should know. I had more misses than I liked to admit, but with my stubbornness and perseverance, I aim to bat those balls all the way to home run. With that kind of attitude, it's no wonder I am where I stand today. On the outskirts of a small town, located in neutral land. Meaning, that no side has control of this town and is staying completely out of war. Of course because of this, it is also extremely dangerous for those fighting for the rebels and those who are loyal to the crown, to enter. In the middle of all of this, is me. Well not just me.

My eyes dart towards the young boy next to me. This kid could not be older than 15, yet Jasper (if that is, in fact, his name) gave him authority over me.

 _Just because he is a Shape Shifter and an excellent special agent._

Apparently here in CandidusVert, Shape Shifters usually end up being spies because of their natural ability to, well transform. All Shape Shifters are born with the capacity to turn into whatever living creature exists in this world. Unfortunately, they can't choose their creature. Seth for instance, can transform into a giant wolf. I haven't had the chance to see it but Jasper told me if I'm lucky I won't ever have to. For once, I wish I wasn't lucky. But with Jasper's instructions and promise, I couldn't defy.

I was not pleased with having a child act as my authority but knew better than to voice it. After all, I have no special abilities other than to sense the book.

Still, I wish I could be more. I couldn't stop but feel the need to fit in, to be accepted, but most of all, garner Jasper's attention.

I can't explain what is happening to me, the ache to see and touch him is becoming more unbearable as time passes. I hate not having control over these ridicules emotions. Jasper is a great man, despite his flaws. And it's those precise flaws that should warn me and put a halt to this growing anomaly-yet here I am, wishing to be in his presence. Something tells me he will be the death of me.

"Bella, you ready? Is the necklace working?" Seth asks me as he takes my hand in his.

With my free hand, I bring the red-ruby stone sitting just on the hollow of my neck.

"Yup, it's glowing." Meaning the book is here.

"Let's go." We begin to walk into town, and I suddenly feel afraid.

 _Well, Jasper be all right?_

I look behind me in the direction that we separated, hoping to get one last glimpse of him before starting my mission. Of course, he no longer stands where he was minutes ago. I turn back and let my head fall, not caring to hide my obvious disappointment. I thought if I came on this mission that I would be with him the whole time. Life: three, me: nada.

I follow Seth blindly as I try to understand the direction in which the stone is pulling me towards. I inhale and exhale slowly to help feel the energy that runs through my veins lead me forward with every step I take. This energy flows from the stone touching my skin and spreads throughout my body. Then it is as if someone is tugging at the pendant, allowing me to determine quickly which route to take. For the past few hours, I had managed to get a good understanding of using the stone, far better that yesterday. I begin to recall yesterday's evening's events that have lead me in possession of the necklace.

* * *

"So what is the basic training you needed to teach me, _captain_?" I asked, smiling mischievously at Jasper as he continued to pull me away from the King and camp.

"When I say stay, you..." He said merrily.

"Really? It's just to obey you?" I question, not believing him. There had to be more if it is a mission.

"Yes, what else can you do?" I stopped and took my hand out of his grasp. The emptiness I felt over this small act was irrational. I'm beginning to need his touch. Why? To feel secure? To know he is safe? Or is there a deeper meaning to this pull that seems to want to bond us together?

 _I wonder if he feels it too?_

 _What if…if Alice words are right? Can Jasper and I…NO! I can't go there. I'm human. I'm not special. I could never be enough for someone like him._

"Nothing." I state in evident disappointment because of the ramblings of my mind.

 _I wish I weren't a human. I wish I could be a fairy just like him. Maybe…just maybe, I could be with him._ These thoughts continued to frighten me.

His eyes narrowed, and his smile faded upon hearing the change in tone that my answer divulged. "You are our hope to retrieving that book Isabella. I must keep you safe for that purpose, which is why you will only obey me. You must if you value your life."

I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms in front of my chest. "Is that the only reason why you are obsessed with my safety?" _It should be. I am after all a nobody, yet I want him to say that he cares for me too. That he likes my company._ Somehow I am becoming incredibly selfish for wanting more than I deserve.

His eyelids dropped as he ran his hand through his hair. "Isabella…things…are complicated right now. And it is getting harder for me to put my priorities in order."

 _In other words, I am not his priority._

He steps closer to me. His hand finds mine, and he takes hold of it.

"You are truly a puzzle to me Isabella. Mon petit sirene." My heart begins to beat faster and my breathing hypes with every word he says. Even the last three words that he spoke, which was French, meaning: my little siren, seem to have more implication to them than they should.

Could he possibly feel something for me?

"I didn't know you knew French."

"I know many languages, mon petit sirene." His famous crooked grin graces his face before speaking again "Just this, for now, will do." He says softly as he turns us around. We walk in silence for a little more, allowing me to mull over his words. The meaning to them and what he wants. The more I think about them, the more it confuses me. If I don't figure out what he means, and what is happening to me, I will go nuts.

I look at our hands together. My other hand automatically goes up and wraps around his wrist. The feeling I receive from this small act brings me peace and warmth. His words replay in my head again.

" _Just this, for now, will do."_

I am beginning to understand what he means, to live for right now. Leave everything else out the door and just focus on the now. If I am to keep my head sane, I will need to try it. To just focus on my moments with him, without questioning anything like who he is, what he actually looks like, or what he feels for me. I'm going to be selfish and just allow the moments be as they may.

We stop suddenly underneath an unusually large tree with white bark.

He quietly sits underneath the tree with his back against the trunk. He never lets go of my hand as I sit next to him. I stare at him as he looks up at the white branches filled with white leaves.

"Your mere presence soothes me. It's becoming like a drug to me" He says, turning his focus on me now. I can see the raging war behind his exhausted eyes. My heart aches to see him so distress.

"Just this, for now, will do." I repeated, leaning in to rest my head on his shoulders. I take his hand and begin to trace over all the lines. Moments later, I feel his head resting on mine.

It's just him and I, in our little world. If I didn't know any better, I would say it is a dream.

Maybe I am in a dream. At least right now.

I look up and find his brilliant green eyes already watching me. My stomach begins to throw flips and I feel my lungs struggling to grasp air. My nerves and excitement become a mess as they are tangled with one another while I stare at him. This combination of emotions and feelings are so new to me that it frightens me. Yet, as we continue to gaze into one another, I know he's battling with the same emotions as I am.

I would have never imagined us being this close.

 _That's not true_. It's more like I wouldn't allow myself to dream such a possibility.

After meeting him I realized two things: One, he's a man of many mysteries, which I would soon come to solve. And two, every time we have a moment of peace, it is quickly disrupted by danger or chaos, sometimes a combination of both. So when I awoke from my daze, due to the raging pain streaming through my heart, I wasn't surprised. As a matter of fact, I was waiting for something to happen. I moved my hands up and clung them together in front of my heart. This movement helped the pain slightly. My body shook in pain as I crawled into a ball.

I heard Jasper's voice but couldn't understand anything he was saying, but I did faintly feel his arms around me as he carried me quickly back to camp.

I heard gut-wrenching screams in the tent and wondered who was torturing that person.

Why aren't they helping her? Soon I realized the screams belonged to me. Not bearing the pain much longer, I passed out.

I awoke again in the same tent from before. This time, though a stunning, beautiful woman, with blond hair, stood beside me.

 _How can she possibly exist? The world could be so unfair sometimes; I mean she is too beautiful._

"How are you feeling?" She asks as she takes my hand and starts to measure my pulse.

"Much better, thank you." I choke out.

She nods and lets go of my hand.

"Of course, you are. I am great at what I do. Do you think I will let any patient of mine be in pain?" She scrutinized me while writing on her binder.

"No?" My answer sounded more like a question.

"Exactly. You can relax around me Bella; I don't bite." She smiled and walked into the bright lights lined against a board to exam my x-rays.

I grab my hair to move it to my side when I feel a small pressure resting at the hollow of my neck.

I look down and see a red stone necklace around my neck. I lift it up to examine it better and see a faint light from within the stone.

"It's been charmed by yours truly. From now on that pendant will absorb all of the pain you will get from the curse bestowed on you. Every time you are near the book, the stone will glow and pull you in the right direction." She answered while still examining my x-rays.

"Is it really possible?" It sounds too good to be true.

"Of course, besides being a skilled doctor, I am also a gifted witch." She winked at me and took the seat next to the bed.

 _Could she possibly be the famous Rose I keep hearing about?_

"Rose, you're Rose?"

She studies me before answering me. "Yes, My name is Rosalie Cullen."

"Nice to finally meet you. I've heard about you from Jasper."

The corners of her mouth curve upward. "Oh, and what has my little brother been telling you?"

"Little brother?" I question.

"Yes, can't you see the resembles? We are twins, but I was born two minutes before him. Therefore, he is the youngest."

"I didn't know that." I smile upon hearing this new information and feel a little embarrass. The first time Jasper mentioned her, I was jealous. I could admit that now, knowing her identity.

"Tell me, do you know what Edward and Jasper have been up to? You seem close to my brother." She has leaned in closer to hear my answer.

"No, every time I question him, I get partial answers that leave me more confused and with more questions." I answered honestly.

"I see, Hmm. I was hoping at least you would know."

I shook my head no and looked away from her gorgeous face. It seems I'm not the only one seeking answers. I wondered if she could use her magic to see into the future like Alice can. Are fairies the only ones to do that? Maybe witches have their own methods. Wait…if she is a witch…then…

"Excuse me is Jasper, a witch?" My eyes peered up to find her still studying me.

"Yes."

"Do witches have wings?"

"No, we don't. The only one's that have wings are fairies." My heart sank at her words. I know for a fact Jasper has wings. I was in his arms just days ago as he flew us up into the sky. My heart beats faster, as my head tells me that the man I had been accompanying could have ulterior motives for being here. Are Edward, Alice, or even the real Jasper safe?

No, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. There has to be some logical explanation to why Jasper has wings.

"Really? What if your mother is a fairy and your father a witch, are you born half fairy, half witch?"

"It doesn't work like that. It's like your sex; you are either born a female or a male. You are born a witch or a fairy; it's up to faith." _Crap, not what I wanted to hear. What should I do?_

"I see."

"Any more questions Isabella?" _Yes, but I am afraid there is only one person that could answer them._

"Many, but for now it will do."

The doctor stands up and adjusts her lab coat. "All right, when you arrive at the Cullen Castle you can seek me out if you need me ok."

"Ok, thank you Doctor Rose or?" I ask not knowing how to address her.

"Just Rose or Rosalie, _Mrs_. Cullen makes me sound old."

 _It also sounds like Cullen Castle. Wait… why am I so slow today?_ "You're a Cullen?"

She smiles and removes her glasses. "I'm married to Edward's younger brother Emmett."

"I see. You're a princess too." I smile at her.

Not only is she a witch/doctor but a princess too! I think I'm fangirling!

"Just another title. Rest Isabella, Jasper told me you leave with him at dawn. You'll need your energy." I nodded remembering Jasper.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Try not to get hurt. I hate having to keep healing a patient, epically if it can be prevented."

"Understood." I nodded and laid back down. I was emotionally drained and looked forward to shutting my eyes for a momentary escape.

* * *

The talk with Rose left me with more questions and confusion.

Jasper isn't who he says he is. That is clear.

He isn't evil; I believe it to be true too. All I have is my trust embedded on him. Trust him, to tell me his truth. And I hope for my sake, to be it soon.

Since last night, I had not said a word to him and avoided him as much as I could. I decided on not coming today because I was afraid to confront him. I was still lost about what actions to take. I don't want to hurt him but at the moment, I'm afraid that I might if I am not careful with the information I have.

I quickly changed my mind, though, knowing I wouldn't be seeing him for a while if I went with Alice. The thought of being away from him for even just a day was enough to clear my mind. I would need to confront him if I should remain by his side. Only I couldn't do it last night. I am a coward. I'm scared of what he will say after I confront him.

 _Which I will do after our mission._

I should have done it last night after my talk with Rose. I just couldn't bring myself to say the words that are hunting me.

"Bella, is the book in that restaurant?" Seth's voice brought me back.

"Huh?" I question not knowing what he asked.

"Is the book in that restaurant?" I look at the building before me. I close my eyes and focus on the stone. I can feel it stronger than before as I assets its pull.

 _I'm close to the book, maybe 200 feet away._

I open my eyes and nod.

As soon as we entered, I felt the necklace spark in excitement. _I'm so close to the book. I must be a good 100 feet away. What will happen once I have the book in my hands again?_

I am suddenly broken out of my bubble by Seth's voice. I turn around to find him staring at me with a worried expression. I look down and see he has pulled out a chair for me.

I nod and take the seat. He scoots me in and takes a seat across from me.

"Are you ok?"

I nod again.

I need to keep it together.

"Sam and Jasper will enter soon." He confirms as he picks up the menu.

I nod, knowing that Seth and Sam are currently talking to one another. Another exceptional talent that Shape Shifter's share is a two-way telepathy. It's almost like Jasper's ability to speak to me through his mind, only that Shape Shifters can actually have a conversation. It only works though if they are from the same pack. It is how communication is done during the war. It is the safest way to deliver news from one because all the shape shifter's that are in the pack can hear everything they think. The spy that had successfully infiltrated the enemy happens to belong to Seth's pack. Only he can transform into a goblin.

"What about the other guy?" I ask scanning the room in hopes of catching Jasper.

"Not yet. But he is close. We just need to follow our instructions."

"Got it." Our instructions are easy. Just to draw attention to us and provide a distraction for a few moments to let Jasper and the spy exchange a package. I was told that this method was the safest way for the spy to keep his charade without raising suspicion. Especially during such crucial times, the spy needs to stay close by the Rebels.

Our waiter came over shortly after Seth ordered food for the both of us. As much as I tried to pay attention to whatever Seth was saying, I couldn't.

My head was filled with Jasper or whatever his real name is.

Witches don't have wings yet that day, Jasper flew. He had large, black, strong wings. Shouldn't I feel worried that the real Jasper could possibly be in danger or dead? That is what any reasonable person should be troubled about but I am not. What has me concerned is the safety of the man that has taken my rationally, the man that could easily be a traitor or killer. Even if he was, I knew in my heart that it wouldn't matter to me. What have I become? Have I lost my morals, my damned humanity?

"He's here." I quickly looked up towards the direction that Seth was staring.

A group of men had entered the restaurant. All of them dressed in fine clothing. They walked with an aura of ignorance and warning to all who consider approaching them.

"What about-"

"They are close." Seth didn't let me finish, knowing what I was about to ask.

Jasper and Sam are close.

"Let's get started then," I smiled, trying to assure him that I can handle this while at the same time, lying to myself that I got this. I place my napkin on the table as I stand up from my chair. I begin to walk towards my targets.

I could feel the necklace pulling me upstairs, away from the group of men. Why isn't it pulling me towards them? Shouldn't the book be with them? What should I do? Do I tell Seth? I was about to turn around and tell Seth when a voice in my head stops me.

"Don't stop; they have noticed you. You must act as ignorant and distress as best you can. If you turn around, they will suspect something." His voice is just as it always is, calm and serious.

Jasper.

I smiled the biggest smile possible and approached their table. All three heads turned to me.

Upon closer visual, I can locate the spy. Seth told me a description of him: tall, muscular, with olive skin and dark, short hair. His thin lines that mark around his left eye have a visible lopsided v. He had the same distinguish mark as the two that sat. The mark is like the strips of the Tigers, all unique and different in patterns. They are the marks that identify them as goblins.

The Rebels that I had encountered before had been fairies. The ones before me aren't.

My job is to cause a small scene simply for the spy to leave unnoticed and meet with Jasper and Sam, who are somewhere in the building.

I knew there was more that they weren't telling me, but no matter how much I asked, they wouldn't answer me.

"Are you lost, little lady?" One of the men spoke.

"Anything we can help you with?" The two men spoke in a way I wasn't expecting. I realized that the men before me aren't gawking at me but seem very intent on my well-being. These are not the same type of rebels I had encountered. These have manners.

I immediately decide to change my strategy from what I wanted to do. Which was to walk up to one of them and throw a glass of wine on their face, while accusing him of being unfaithful. Then, just start screaming and throwing more things. Only, that means that all eyes will be on us. I want to avoid as many eyes as possible on us so that the spy could do his job at ease.

"No, not really. I'm exactly where I should be." I peered from under my lashes at the one with blond hair. He looks strong and righteous but has a boyish face. The combination seems to work for him.

"Oh, you are?" The other man that is not the spy, asks.

I simply smile and ignore his question. "You see that boy sitting down there, a couple of tables down, looking like a nervous wreck." I stop and wait for confirmation from them. They all nod their heads.

"You see he has gotten the idea that I am to marry him even if we aren't mated. I simply can't find it within me to tell him that I could never be his wife. He is so odd that I pity him. Also, we need to leave on good terms for our family's sake. So I told him that my heart already belongs to another. Only he didn't believe me but agreed to move on as soon as he meets him. That is why I am here, hoping I can have a helping hand." _Thank god I spend so many hours watching movies. These plots just come naturally to me._

The man with blond hair and closes to me stands up.

"How can I look the other way when such a beauty as yourself needs rescuing," I smiled and turned to the dark hair one.

"Won't you come too? I told him he was here with a friend. It will make my story more believable." I ask. I need both of them away from the spy.

He didn't say anything as he rose to his feet. He mumbled a few things but didn't seem upset.

As I turned around to walk back to Seth, I check from the corner of my eye that the spy has already disappeared. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Now, I need to continue with this charade.

"Ron, I will like you to meet the man that has stolen my heart. You see I didn't make him up. I'm sorry that I can't be your wife." Seth looked astounded, and I silently pleaded with him to go along. I wish I had Jasper's power of telepathy. Thankfully, though, he quickly grasps my idea.

"I see. What's your name?" Seth asks as we all sit around the table.

My fake boyfriend pulls the chair out for me as he answers Seth's question. "It's Mike." I take my seat and face Seth, who looks amused with the situation.

"And you are?" Seth points to the other man.

"I'm his friend, we were about to eat." He simply states, and does not look as amused as Mike is.

"I hope there aren't any hard feelings," Mike speaks.

"Well, I can't force her to be my mate," Seth smiles and takes a sip of his drink.

"Tell me, what do you do?" Seth inquires.

"I run a business." Seth and I both exchange glances, knowing well that is a lie.

"What kind of business?" Seth asks.

"It's a steel business, pretty soon you will come to recognize it." The dark hair man answered as he takes big bites of bread.

Mike nods his head and slowly begins to turn his head around, towards his table.

"I hope we aren't taking too much of your time," I say in an attempt to prevent him from turning around. From where I sat, I could see that the spy isn't back yet.

 _Hurry Jasper._

"Of course not. I always have time for you" He answers and reaches for my hand. With resentment, I let him hold it. "But I need to check on something." My eyes dart to Seth, who gives me a worried glance.

I grab a bread stick and quickly bite into it. I pretend to choke on the small piece.

I cough loudly and hold my breath in hopes of making it believable. Mike stands up and begins to help me by patting my back.

I pretend that it works and stop coughing.

"Thank you. Could you walk me outside, I think I need some air." I ask in a soft voice.

"Yes." He begins to move towards his chair to retrieve his jacket and Seth imminently begins the conversation with the other man.

 _Please hurry Jasper._

As I stand there, waiting to take Mike's hand, a great bang is heard from upstairs, and red smoke begins to emerge from the stairs. Seth and the other man, both stand up.

Mike surprises me by grabbing me roughly by the shoulders.

He lowers his head and whispers in a rush "I'll see you again."

He quickly pushes me into Seth's arms. And instructs, "Take her."

Seth nods and quickly rushes us out of the building, along with all the other people escaping.

"Seth, wait. What about Jasper and Sam?" I asked worried that they could be in danger.

"They are still in there. Fighting."

"We have to help." He stops. I know from the look on his face that there is nothing more he would rather do then go and help his friends.

"Your safety is my priority. To keep you safe is a direct order from Jasper. I can't disobey. Don't underestimate them. They can handle it." He grabs my hand again and forces me to run with him.

Once we were back in our hideout, in the woods, Seth finally lets go of my hand. Once I was free from his grasp, I fall to the ground. My heart is pounding so loudly that it resonates through my ears. I've never ran so fast in all my life.

"What happened?" I ask, still catching my breaths.

"Everything was fine until Jasper found out who had the book, he went for it. There was a surprise visitor, and Jacob had to attack Jasper to keep with his pretense. As much as he wanted to help Jasper, he couldn't. He has to maintain his pretense at all cost until Edward says otherwise." Seth finishes explaining. I knew he sugar coated it, but I was happy that he shed some light at least.

"So the spy's name is Jacob?" I reveal quietly, afraid that someone might hear.

Seth's eyes almost bulge out, realizing his slip-up. "You didn't hear it from me."

"Relax Seth; I won't say anything…for now." I whisper darkly and giggle at Seth's horrified expression.

"Very funny Bella." He mocks once he realizes I was joking.

The minute's pass and I become more anxious.

"How are they?" I finally ask Seth, who was leaning against a tree.

The seconds pass and he doesn't answer. "Seth?"

He stands up straight and faces me. His brows knit together and his usually happy demeanor changes.

"Bye Bella." He says before disappearing into the woods.

"Wait! Seth!" _Did he seriously just leave me?_ I rush to the direction that he disappeared to.

"Seth!" I call out again.

I let out a yelp when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I knew who it was before he spoke and I turned my body around to face him.

I was not disappointed when a pair of green eyes met me. It was the same color I was met with, that day at the mansion. I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't hide the obvious joy I feel when I'm near him. Most of all, when he stares at me.

He broke into his crooked grin before speaking. "Change of plans. Hold on tight."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter Seven~**

"Change of plans, hold on tight."

I do as he instructs and wrap my arms around his neck. Once I feel his arms wrap around me, I lean in and let my head rest on his chest.

I feel whole as soon as I'm secure in his arms. It's like I've been living in a windowed room. Always allowed to look out, always seeing life revolve around me, but never permitted going out. And then along comes this man, and the walls suddenly crumble. His touch, his voice, his presence is my life outside the walls. He's my all.

I quietly inhale his scent. I was not disappointed when the forest and honeysuckle fragrance invaded my nose. A smile breaks across my face, and I am content.

At least for now, at this moment, I will forget everything and simply enjoy being with him.

A giggle escapes my lips as we soar into the sky. My eyes dart behind him, watching his wings spread out more as we go higher.

"Want to fly?" He questions with his famous crooked grin gracing his features.

"How?" I ask.

He quickly turns me around, making me loose hold of him. His arms still secure me from my waist, and his legs wrap around mine. White, puffy, clouds invade my eyes, and I spread my arms out in an attempt to touch them.

"Here we go." As he says those words, his speed picks up and suddenly it feels like I am flying. I laugh out loud and he quickly joins in. We do turns and flips as he dives in and out of clouds.

I look up and see him already staring at me. His face has morphed back to Edward's face. His copper wild hair dances along with the wind and his crooked grin makes me weak. Without hesitating, I reach up and kiss his cheek. "Thank you." I say softly. His green eyes show me a hunger to them but before I could think of what it means, he surprises me by bringing his lips down to mine in a fierce movement. My body electrifies as his lips bring a strong current into my body. My insides begin to swell with complete udder fulfillment. It's like taking a breath full of life and it bombardments straight into my veins, electrifying my dull existent. If I weren't already lost in the wind, his kiss would have made me shoot up towards the sky

I was wrong about being complete before. He didn't break the walls and took me out. No. He made a whole new world where he and I are one the same.

When we finally broke contact from one another to catch our breaths, I knew I was not the same person from before, and I knew I could not be without him.

"Look ahead." I do as he says and look. I catch my breath once I see what is ahead of us.

"Is that a castle in the clouds?" I ask. It's magnificently grand. Like something out of the Fairy Tale pages.

He begins to head straight for it and the closer we get, the bigger it becomes. I gasp when I see Pegasus and flying vehicles, all lines up in rows.

"Not just anyone can enter. That is why there is always a line to get in." He explained as we flew past them.

"Is this Cullen Castle?" I ask.

"Yes, the castle sits in the middle of the capital."

"Does it fly around everywhere?"

"Yes, it fly's all over CandidusVert but the majority of the time its here, in the Light Kingdom. The Light Kingdom comes first over all the others. It's my home."

"I see," I say, as he fly's straight into an empty port. The guards we pass don't say anything or attempt to stop us. They just continue with there business.

 _It must be because he is a soldier._

We fly past a tunnel and come into a sea of trees.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he slows down and changes my position back to me wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Somewhere special."

"What happen to Sam and Seth?" I finally ask. The way Seth disappeared, had me a bit worried. I knew for a fact that Jasper didn't get the book. I can feel it far away from here. So there was no use in asking him about it.

"Heading back home. I thought it would be nice to take a small detour."

He smiles at me and I feel that small tingly feeling rise from the pit of my stomach. Mother once said it was common sense leaving my body. For once I hope she is right.

We finally approach civilization. This town isn't like the one before. This one is blooming with city life. There are large buildings that look similar to the Space Needle in Seattle. They have no cars but ride bikes and horses. A lot of them are flying either by wings or brooms. I also spot a few Pegasus. Everything is so fascinating and new to me.

He continues to fly past the city into a more residential area. The further we go, the further apart the homes become and grander.

We finally stop in front of a large three-story Victorian home. The house reminds me a lot of my aunts, but there is an oddity in the air surrounding it. I can see small specks that seem charged with electricity. I finally take a step away from him and reach for the speck. I touch it, and it disappears. I look at my hand and see nothing and feel anything.

"What are these?" I ask him.

"You mean you can see it?" he questions looking surprised and amazed.

"Am I not suppose to?"

"Not many can see it. It's just magic protecting this place." He pauses and looks at me, lost for a moment. "Come I want to show you something." He takes my hand back in his and begins to walk toward the old building.

"You wanted to show me an abandoned house?" I question him once we are inside. There is nothing but dust and forgotten furniture laying around.

"No." he leads the way to the back of the house. At the end of the hallway, there is a portrait of a man with a sword to his side. Jasper runs his glowing blue hands over it and it pushes back and slides up. Jasper's wings appear and he picks me up.

"Its faster to fly." I smile at him and we disappear into the dark room. Once the door closes behind us, a faint blue light begins to illuminate our way. I can't tell if we are going down or straight. He flies slower than before and I wonder if he is doing it on purpose. Again my heart races at his close proximity.

"Close your eyes," I smirk up at him.

"Please." He smiles, and I sigh. Obeying.

All of a sudden I feel a gust of wind hit my face. The urge to open my eyes and see was killing me, but I needed to restrain myself.

He gently puts me down and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Ok, you can open them now." I do as he says and try to catch my breath. Right before my eyes, I see beautiful fields of wild flowers. Flowers that I had never seen before. In the distant I can see mountains and . . . two dragons.

Dragons!

They are flying slowly and far away.

"Wow. . .this is simply stunning. I can't believe it." I walk forward to see all kinds of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen in all of my life. Not that I'm a big flower girl back home but I know none of them grow there.

"My father brought me here as a child. He says it is underground the city and protected by great magic. He wanted me to protect this place once he left. I come here whenever I need to be alone."

I take my hand and caress his cheek.

"Thank you, for bringing me here."

He surprises me by putting his hand on top of mine. He closes his eyes and relaxes. I watch him, as I try to memorize his face. I see Edwards face on him. I wonder when he will trust me enough to tell me, which is his real face.

I gently remove my hand from him, not wanting to show him just yet how much I feel for him.

I reach down and pluck the most beautiful flower I can see. I stand up in front of him, watching me. I smile and place the flower behind his ear. He looks so pretty that it hurts my ego a bit, and I laugh.

I hold my stomach and laugh harder as he stares at me in shock.

I turn around and run across the field. I twirl and twirl around. I stop when I hear a beautiful siren call coming from afar.

"They are beautiful." I say looking at the two dragons fading away.

"Dragon magic is the most powerful. They are the reasons why the Light Kingdom is the most powerful. They protect us and we protect them." Jasper says standing behind me. I take out my hand for him to take and he does. Then I let us fall down to the ground. Surrounded by the beautiful flowers, I turn my body to face him; he was already staring at me.

"Just this, for now, will do." I murmured leaning in closer to him.

I bring up my courage and kiss him softer then he did earlier. It started out pure and innocent. Suddenly his hands go up and take hold of both sides of my face; his tongue touches my lips, and I open my mouth, successfully deepening the kiss. I sly my hands into his hair and run them through.

We finally break apart from one another when we needed air.

At the moment, I have my head resting on his chest with my eyes close and his arms currently wrap around me. I never knew I could feel like this, so blissful and purely content in life.

"Isabella." He whispers my name, and I open my eyes.

"Yes?"

"When we arrive at the castle, try not to talk to any strangers and always be accompanied by someone. Do you understand?"

I smile. "Yes, anything else?" I ask teasingly.

"Always be alert, if anyone finds out that you are the book keeper, they will try to use you." He has his hand tracing circles on my shoulder's as he speaks. I try not to let it distract me as I listen to his words.

"Is that all?"

"Above all, no one must know you are a Swan. Never reveal it again. Not even to me." His tone was more anxious than before. I sit up and look at him, which successfully stops his hand from running circles on my shoulders.

Something is off. I don't like what he is saying, almost like…

I stand up and turn away from him. I want it to go back how it was before he started talking about the castle. It feels like he is leaving me.

"Isabella." He calls.

I wipe a tear that has escaped before turning around. When I do, I see him standing, looking at me with such dejection.

He takes a step towards me but stops himself from coming any closer. His eyes convey an undecisive argument.

"Let us get back to the house. I don't want you getting a cold." He says and begins to walk away from me.

I hate it. I hate him walking away from me. It terrifies me. It has become my greatest fear.

I quickly run to him.

"Why do I feel as if your saying goodbye?" I whisper as I hug his back.

"I'll always be here to keep you safe. You will see me whenever you want. Does that sound like a goodbye?" he says, his body completely still and cold.

I begin to cringe into his shirt and let a few tears fall. Does he think I don't understand his words?

"But you won't be with me." I whisper lower than before.

He turns around and brings my chin up for him to see my face. I try to look down, but his hold is too strong.

"Why are you crying?" he gently wipes away a tear.

"Because I think-I might have possibly… fallen in love with you." He is so close to me that I can feel his breath on my face. My heart begins to accelerate as his face inches closer to me. I close my eyes in anticipation but feel his hands letting go of me.

I open my eyes and see him staring at his clutch hands.

"Isabella, the words I'm about to speak, I can only say because you won't remember them."

 _What does he mean? No. Can't possibly be talking about erasing my memories?_

His head comes up, and his eyes immediately capture mine. He closes the distant between us and takes my hands in his. His whole being begins to glow a soft white.

"Isabella Marie Ulleil Swan, I love you. I will always love you…but you will forget some interaction's you had with me, as Jasper and as Edward. You will only remember coming here with Jasper but your feelings, mine, and your memories of us, will erase."

I felt my eyes shut tight and nothing else.

* * *

I wake up and look at my surroundings. I'm in a room the size of my whole apartment back home. It screams luxury and class with bouquets of flowers adorning every table in the room. I feel much better then I have in the past few days. When I arrived, I slept for two days straight. When I woke up though, things weren't better. I felt so much pain in my stomach and heart. Rose was constantly by my side the days that followed, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. She thinks my illness is due to the changed environment that is finally taking a toll on my body or maybe something I ate. Either way, I was stuck in bed for days, waiting for the pain to stop. But the pain never left; instead I learned to come numb to it. The pain is different to the one I get from being a bookkeeper. This pain leaves me feeling hopeless. Sometimes, I couldn't help but cry of pure sorrow.

I sit on my bed and remember the day before the pain started.

After my mission, Seth and I waited patiently for the others. But then Seth disappeared, and Jasper appeared. He brought me back to the castle where Alice anxiously waited for us. She is the one that dragged me to my new room and began to show me every dress she had bought for me. It becomes blurry after that, and I must have fallen asleep at one point.

The next time I woke up, Alice was on my face, crying frantically. I didn't know why she was crying until she told me I had passed out while we were talking. Rose assured me I was just in a deep sleep due to exhaustion. I was too weak to get out of bed so they will visit me and keep me company every day.

Now the days had turned into a week, and I was sick of being in here.

I walk to the window and look outside. My view is the vast green meadows that surround the castle. I sit on the balcony watching nothing in particular until I see Jasper.

I watch him as he continues to walk.

I get up and walk to the closet. Alice had given me a whole new wardrobe to blend in with the crowd here. I grabbed a rich, dark- blue dress and changed quickly. I undo my braids and put a bit of lip-gloss.

I open the door and find two guards standing on either side.

I stare at them for a moment and decide it isn't important. I am living in a castle. Guards have to be everywhere.

I begin to walk down the hall when I hear footsteps very close behind me. I stop and turn around to find one of the guards walking behind me. He stops too. I turn back around and begin to walk again. As I make a turn, I stop and lean against the wall.

"Are you following me?" I question him as he stops when he see's me.

He doesn't say anything, nor does he make any attempt on moving.

I sigh and begin to walk again. As I walk, I could hear him very close behind.

I start to half run through the hall till I get outside and see Jasper standing, watching the cloudy sky above. I walk up to him, and I greet him.

"Hey, Jasper." I smile, as he looks down at me surprise to be here.

"Bella. How nice to see you out. How was your sleep today?" he asked just as ordinary as anyone would.

"I think I overslept a couple of days." I joke.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"A joker, you had to be a joker." He complains.

I feign a hurt expression. "Only when Batman is around."

"Ahaha, I see what you did there. I've actually read some of The Batman Comics that my father gave me from the human world." He paused to straighten his cape. "Emmett will be pleased."

"Well glad to hear someone will." I was about to question him when I see the guard still hot on my trail.

"Jasper, I believe that guard is following me." I inch my head up and indicating behind me.

Jasper smiles. "I'll take it from here." He calls to the guard. I turn around and see him disappear back inside. Before I could question him, Jasper speaks. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, you know with you being sick and all, that you have been assigned personal guards on Edward's orders."

"Why?"

"Well because Edward can get a little paranoid, besides we don't want anything happing to you." Jasper explained.

I nod my head, understanding what he means. I am after all the only one that can locate the book.

"I was just going into town to pick up a delivery would you like to come?" He asks.

"Yes, please." he reaches out his hand for me to take. He smiles, and he escorts me towards the gate. Jasper is really nice. Was he always like this?

We talked about the weather and some local history until we reached the main plaza. We talked and talked like we have been friends forever.

"Bella wait here. I'm just going into that store really quick to pick up the package, ok." I nod and sit on the bench. This plaza is crowded with people. I couldn't help but feel surreal to be here. A couple of kids are practicing to fly on their brooms in the park in front of me, while an old man jumps off his flying horse to help an old lady who spilled some purple dust. The dust begins to turn everything it touches to purple. The old man waves his hand and all the purple dust begins to gather together. The old man suddenly gets trapped in some sort of bubble created by the dust and he begins to bounce up and down the ground. One of the kids loses control of his broom and pops the bubble. A rainbow of colors explodes, splashing them all in varies shades of hues. They all laugh as they see each other.

None of this should be real, I know. But to me, it all seems so natural like I've been here my whole life.

"You're new." A voice speaks from beside me.

I was too busy watching the people that I didn't notice someone sitting next to me. I turn to face him.

He was cute in a way but screamed total heart breaker. His hazel eyes roamed my body, up and down. If I were attracted to him, I would have been flattered. Sadly I'm not. His dirty blond hair was perfectly combed and styled. I can tell he spend a good amount of time working on it.

"What gave it away?" I asked. I felt uneasy about him.

How could I not notice him? I don't like sneaky people.

"You're here with Jasper right." He looks at the door Jasper went through.

"I don't know you." I stated rudely.

"You will because I'm planning on seeing you around Isabella." Before I could ask him how he knows my name, he get's up and leaves.

I stand up and watch him disappear around a corner.

"Hey." I freeze at the feel of a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" I snap out of it and turn around to face Jasper.

"Yes." I say. I wonder if I should tell him about the strange fellow.

I suddenly remembered Jasper ordering me not to talk to strangers. The location is hazy and the harder I think about it, the more it begins to hurt my head. I wonder why?

He smiles and hands me what looks a like a pink cake pop.

"Here, eat it in one bite. They are delicious." He ate his whole and waited for me to do the same. I did.

"Mmm, this is the best thing I had ever tasted."

"I know they are. They are seasonal and exceedingly rare this time of year. I couldn't help but buy them when I saw them. Ready to get back. I need to speak with Emmett" I nodded.

"Have you met Emmett?" He asked once we were back inside the castle grounds.

"Nope. He is the prince right?" I asked

"Yes, People tend to forget he is royalty sometimes."

"Why?"

Jasper smiles as he answers, "Because he is a giant goofball."

"A goofball?"

"You'll see once you meet him." I smile very much looking forward to meeting Emmett.

"I little advice my friend. Have your wit ready with him."

"Why?"

"Let's just say he can get obnoxious at times if you don't watch what you say."

"Like?" I question him curious to know what he is referring to.

"Well like yesterday, someone asked him if he thought they were pretty or ugly? Emmett answers him by saying both; he thinks he is pretty ugly."

I break out in laughter with him. I didn't think I could laugh, not after feeling like a zombie this past week.

"Sound's like you guys are having a good time." I stop laughing and look at the man standing in front of us.

"Hey, Edward I was just on my way to get Emmett and look for you." Jasper responded.

Edward nods at his friend and returns his gaze to me. He seems impervious today.

"How are you, Isabella? I was told you were unwell these past few days."

"I'm much better today."

"Yes, that is good to hear." His eyes lingered longer than normal at me, and I couldn't look away from his green eyes.

"Shall we go?" Jasper asks.

"Yes." Edward responds, his eyes still on me.

"I'm going to visit Alice." Jasper smiles and nods before I hurry away from them. I didn't like the way it felt when I saw Edward. It made my pain noticeable.

I take one last look behind me and see Edward still watching me.

 _Why does it hurt? His look? He seems in pain. Why does it bother me so much?_

Those were my thoughts as I continued into the castle.

Of course, after ten minutes I found myself totally lost.

 _This place is huge._

I finally find a maid, and she escorts me to Alice's room.

The maid knocks gently at the giant door.

"Your Highness, Miss Isabella of the Rouge Kingdom is here" She introduces. I couldn't believe the title. But I'm pretending to be Alice's cousin and Alice is from the Rouge Kingdom. It makes sense for both of us to be from the same place.

"Oh yes, let her in." I hear Alice chime.

I walk in and begin to feel better about my room. Her room is triple the size of mine.

"Oh, Bella I'm so happy you are feeling better. Is your human stomach adjusted already?" She hugs me and scans me over.

"Yes, I think I should be fine now." I answer as cheerful as I could manage. Then I hear someone fake cough behind me. I turn around and see Rose standing by a mirror.

"Alice it's sounds like your insulting my care?"

"Of course I'm not. It's just that she is human. You never had a human patient before."

"It's not my fault that we are all banned from the human world." Rose said, sitting down on the loveseat.

"Banned? Why?" I ask. I remember Jasper told me something about having many gates open. They were all destroyed but one.

"Eighteen years ago, there was coordinated attacks on all the gates. The attackers called themselves the Fighters. They were trying to get control of the gates to take over the human world then come back and take over our world. King Carlise at the time was able to stop a war from breaking out by destroying all the gates, but one. He stopped the war, costing him his wife, and his life. The war of today started from the ashes the Fighters left behind. Of course today, they call themselves the Rebels but they are the same." Rose explained, looking bored.

"Why did the king leave one gate?"

"Don't know. I think only Edward knows." Rose said.

"How did you get through?" Alice asks. She was the first one besides Jasper to ask.

My hands go up to my neck. My mind begins to recall images of Edward choking me after asking me the same question. It feels so real and fresh. It doesn't make any sense though. I remember clearly Jasper saving my life, then walking through the gate with him and walking to find the others. That is all that happened. Why am I getting images of Edward? I think there might be something still wrong with me. Hopefully, it goes away soon.

I look at Alice, who was staring at me strangely.

I remembered she asked me a question.

"I don't know I just walked through." I answered honestly.

"The door must be weakening by the war here." Alice stated after a few moments of silence.

"Still, isn't it odd? This has never happened. A human here in our world." Rose says, staring at me. I can see her making assumptions.

"Rose." Alice warned.

Rose shrugs. "I'm just saying."

"So Bella, want to come to the garden for tea?" Alice asks.

"Yes thank you."

"Tea really? More like an excuse to bump into Edward." Rosalie smirks.

"No, he is back to his distant self. Sometimes I feel like he is a completely different person. And I haven't been able to read the stars lately. It's so frustrating. I want to see what is going on with him." I thought back to earlier and how stiff and cold his demeanor was. A complete contrast to when I first met him in the tent at First Camp.

"Edward is just Edward. Besides you are still new to reading the stars. It's understandable that you can't see everything." Rosalie responded.

"Still, I can't help but feel so confused. How can he be so warm and caring, to completely indifference next?"

"Easy, he is Edward." Rose says, standing up. I follow suit, wanting to avoid any more talk of Edward.

Walking outside to the garden, I realize what Rose meant. To get across to go anywhere inside the castle you have to cross the garden or walk around it.

As we are walking, we stop when we see Jasper and Edward and who I assume must be Emmett.

"There's my wife. How about you and I go and have some privacy time." Rose smiles and walks up to him, only to smack him behind the head.

"Ow babe that one hurt."

"Have you met Bella?" she inquires.

"About to. Hey, I'm Emmett and sorry I'm taken." I smile and understand what Jasper meant earlier.

"Oh chucks, and here I got all dolled up." I teased playfully.

"Ha. I like this one. I can tell you will appreciate my presence." Emmett smiles and his dimples make him look like a kid.

I couldn't help but smirk at his poor antics.

"So Edward, are you prepared for the engagement ball?" Alice asks. I look away from Emmett to catch Edward looking at me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, I look away from him and my eyes land on Jasper who is staring at Alice.

"It's not my priority." I hear Edward say.

"I know it's difficult with the war and all but I'm really excited about it. It will make our engagement official."

I stare intently at Jasper. Why does he seem so sad? He can't look away from Alice as she speaks.

"At least I know Jasper will make sure you are there, right Jazz?" Alice asks facing Jasper.

And then it all made sense. The Look. I know that look. Jasper is in love with Alice.

I wonder how it feels to be in love with your friend's fiancee? My heart ached for Jasper. He is a friend and I don't like seeing him hurt.

I can feel eyes beaming at me and I turn to find Edward looking at me with curiosity.

I feel a gut wrenching pain begin to swim in the pit of my stomach. His stare hurts so much.

"I'll see you all later. I think I over did it today, I'm going to go rest."

"Bella wait…" I heard Alice say but I walked faster away from there. Once I was outside, I begin to run.

I reached the end of the meadow at the river's bank, away enough from the castle. I let myself fall into the floor and begin to cry.

Why am I crying? This is stupid. It feels like someone has ripped my heart out and it's hard to breathe.

* * *

Time past and I wake up to darkness.

"Are you feeling better?" not expecting anyone here, I froze scared.

"Sorry did I startle you?" I looked up to see a pair of green eyes watching me. I suddenly realize I was using his legs as a pillow.

 _How did this happen?_

"I didn't follow you. This is simply one of the places I like to come to be alone. I saw you fast sleep on the ground and…and I…umm…"

"Thank you." I said feeling somewhat surprise at his gestures, whether they were intended or not.

"And sorry, I'll go now so you can be alone." I get up and dust some dirt of my dress when I see Edward take hold of my hand, stopping my action.

"Stay. Just this, for now will do." I didn't dare to look up or answer, I simply nodded and stood still. He didn't let go of my hand.

Why does it sound so familiar?

 _Just this, for now, will do._

"Don't wonder off by yourself. If you need to go anywhere you have Jasper to take you. Or…" he paused and I continued to look at our hands locked together.

He gently guides my chin up so that I have no choice but to face him. I was awestruck by his stare. He is a very handsome man, I'm not blind to that but his eyes held a fire in them that captivated me. "You can come to me if you want to be somewhere alone."

This is not the same man I met at the tent. The man with dotted eyes on Alice.

 _What has happened?_

"I don't think that would be appropriate. You are going to marry Alice soon." I said feeling a familiar current run through my body the longer he touches me.

As if triggering a memory, he lets go of me. He doesn't take a step back; instead he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose to show his frustration. I stare, waiting for him to reply.

I must be really tired because for just a second I felt like I've seen him do this before. I must be crazy. I have only talked to him twice and in those two times, he never pinched the bridge of his nose, nor has he ever held me.

I was getting images of clouds and black wings. They are very hazy and I can't get a clear image.

Are they from a movie or a dream? It feels like a memory.

My hand moved automatically before I could think of my action. I gently placed it on his right cheek and watch as he lets me caress him.

I had the sudden urge to kiss him but fought against it.

"Alice is a dear friend. I will never do anything to hurt her. If you need someone to talk to I am always here for you, as a friend. At anytime. If that is what you are offering than I will come to you." I gently spoke stepping away from him.

"I'll walk you back to your room."

I shake my head no.

"Its not far. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." I bowed and began to walk back to the castle.

Today has been a very hard day and the talk with Edward made everything more complicated.

Again I wonder how Jasper feels. Being in love with your best friends future wife. I suddenly began to pity him, Edward and myself.

Why do I feel such pity for myself is lost to me.

* * *

 **Ok so let me know how I am doing so far. If there is any confusion about this chapter, feel free to let me know. Thank you for reading and the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick Recap:**

 **Edward - Fairy**

 **Jasper - Witch**

 **Rosalie - Witch**

 **Emmett - Fairy**

 **Alice - Fairy**

 **Bella - Human?**

* * *

 **~Chapter Eight~**

"I think the red one would look nice. It makes you look totally desirable." Alice advises as she walks back to her enormous closet.

"You'll make Marilyn Monroe look ordinary in that dress" I comment as I stand a few feet away from Rose.

 _This woman is not real. How can anyone have such perfect curves?_

Rose stands before the massive mirror, adjusting the long train behind her dress. "Who is Marilyn Monroe?" Rose asks as she looks away from the mirror to me.

"Back home she is like the ultimate sex symbol and Beauty Icon. She was a glamorous movie star." I explained, remembering a few of my preferred movies. One of them was _Gentlemen Prefers Blonds_ , my favorite Marilyn Monroe movie. Rose's dress reminds me so much of the pink-gloved dress Marilyn wore as she sang _Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friends._ Rosalie's dress is red, though, not pink.

Rose smiles. "Well, I think I can beat that." I nodded my head yes, easily agreeing with her. I tried to smile too, but my mouth hasn't been able to form one in the past few days. I hope I'm fooling them. I don't want them to notice how truly miserable I have been for reasons unknown.

"And Bella here is your dress. I hope you don't mind, but I couldn't resist when I saw it. I made my stylist make some alterations but over all, I think its perfect." Alice walks up to me with a small green box in her hand.

The box is the same color as Edward's eyes.

 _Edward._

I haven't seen him since that night by the meadow. It's been five days, six hours, and 34 minutes exactly. I don't know why I'm even keeping track or why I even care.

 _Maybe because you have feelings for him?_

NO!

I quickly burry those thoughts and send them straight into Pandora's box. I will not go there. Not now, when I feel so detach from my body. I feel worst then when my parents died. A part of me got buried with them. Now I feel like I've lost something greater. The worst part about it is that I can't fathom the reason for this feeling.

 _What has lead me to feel such sorrow?_

It's unbearable at times but unlike my parent's mourning, I can't close myself off. There are people here I care about that I wish not to concern. That is why I gather my strength and put on the best poker face. I will not shut down.

My eyes catch the small green box in Alice's hand. She has it stretch out for me to take.

I try to smile and wipe any show of dismay from my face as I take the box from her.

"A jewelry box?" I asked confused.

"No silly. The dress is inside. All you need to do is open it, and it will stand before you. But only open it when its time to dress. I want it to be a surprise." I grab hold of Alice and hug her as tight I can.

"Thank you," I say softly while hugging her longer than usual.

"Well, you didn't think she was going to let you wear any dress. It is her engagement ball." Rose says walking over to us.

I let go of Alice and catch Rose giving me a sympathetic look.

I smile weakly at Rose, hoping to discourage any probing.

"Well, that is half of it but the other half is because you are my friend."

"Thank you," I reply to Alice.

"Speaking of engagement. I saw you and my brother speaking yesterday." Rose spoke, directing her suspicion towards Alice now.

 _I wonder what she knows? I need to be more careful around Rose. She is rather observant for someone who claims to be shallow._

"Yes, Jasper is my friend. Why wouldn't I speak to him." Alice said a little too defensive and it didn't go unnoticed by Rose and me.

"Have you seen Edward?" I asked, too curious for her answer.

"No, he and Emmett left yesterday to do God knows what. Since there have been no attacks, he has been more on the edge. He is never available for me." Alice said unhappy and with a pout.

"It must be difficult for him at the moment Alice. He has a lot on his plate." I said hoping to help.

"Yes, I know. Our marriage will help Edward win this war. That is why we are rushing with this wedding. But for a brief moment, I thought that he was marrying me because he loved me, not for obligation." She pauses and takes Rose's hand. "I want what you and Emmett have. I want to marry my mate and grow old with him."

"Do you love him?" Rose asks as she takes hold of Alice's hands.

Alice drops her head, and a few strands of hair fall forward, her voice darkens with grief as she speaks. "I honestly don't know anymore."

I'm not going to lie that Alice words did not sadden me. I rather felt my heart elite in response to her misfortune. I know a part of me is hoping for this wedding not to happen, and it makes me feel horrible. How could I be feeling this way? I don't recognize myself anymore.

"Than don't marry him," Rose said.

Alice's head shoots up. "It's not that easy Rose."

"Only if you say so. Or have you forgotten? We are free to marry our mate, even if they aren't in the same social class. Just like Emmett and I. I was no princess and yet Emmett didn't hesitate to marry me. We are free to choose now. Don't let this war take that away from you." Rose was standing over Alice like a mother lecturing her daughter.

"Does that mean that you guys weren't always allowed to marry your mate?" I questioned out loud and without thinking.

"Yes, it wasn't until the previous King, Edward's and Emmett's father, that changed everything. You see, marriage has always been a form of business for the royalty and upper class. So many of them never married their mates and unfortunately lived miserably. Everything changed though when King Carlise married his mate, a poor peasant girl. He didn't care what anyone thought and did right for his heart. Because of him, everyone in CandidusVert is protected by law and has a right to choose their spouse. So you see Bella, if Alice doesn't want to marry Edward, then she doesn't have too."

"Rose, think about the kingdom if the wedding doesn't happen. How many more innocent people will die because of this war continues?" Alice's voice was nothing but desolation. She feels hopeless.

We stayed quiet, thinking over Alice's words.

Unlike Rose and I, Alice can't be hasty with any decisions she makes. Many lives depend on Alice, and a wrong move can cost many lives.

* * *

I hurried down the corridors to pick some flowers in the garden that will go on Alice's hair when I bumped into Jasper.

"Haven't seen you around much these past few days Bella. Are you ok?"

Of course, he hasn't seen me. I have been avoiding him in hopes of not bumping into Edward. It's too dangerous for me to be around Edward. I'm scared I might lose control and do something stupid. So of course, Jasper hasn't seen me.

"I'm ok. How are you?" I asked concerned. I was worried about him. I did catch him mopping around yesterday, but I was too selfish to come and comfort him. I should be a better friend.

"I'm ok." He stated, and I didn't buy it.

Before I realized the words that were on the tip of my tongue, it was out. "How are you handling the engagement?"

He looked at me a little startled but smiled a bit. "Shoots, is it that noticeable?" I nodded.

"I'll survive. It just wasn't meant to be." Instead of feeling relief I felt sad.

"That isn't fair. Did you at least get a fair fight."

"I think that what's always going to hunt me. Not fighting for her. But this is an arranged marriage, and the whole balance of this war relies on it. I couldn't put my needs before the kingdom. Just like Edward."

His last comment made me curious.

"Edward doesn't love Alice?"

"No he is in love with someone else...um... Where were you going to before I rudely stopped you."

I wanted to ask Jasper about whom Edward loves, but I just couldn't bring myself to.

I was too scared to know the answer.

"To the garden. Why don't you help me pick some flowers for Alice." I inquired

* * *

"You look so beautiful, Alice." I said as she turned around in her gold dress. The dress glowed at the end of the train that is adorned with pink flowers embolden at the hem.

"Thank you. And these flowers are truly beautiful. Where did you get them?" she asked finally looking at her hair that was adorned with over a dozen flowers.

"Jasper picked them out. He said they were your favorites. Then he used magic and made them sparkle and look new." I said.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Rose nodding in approval.

"He is always so considerate." She said softly to herself while looking adorably at them.

"Bella why don't you get dressed while I help Alice with some finishing touches." I nodded and began walking out of the room.

I already had my hair and makeup done and didn't want to be late.

I hurry next door to change.

I pull out the green box and open it. I bright light shoots up, and a dress appears flouting before me. I gasp.

I've never seen such a beautiful, elegant dress. It's light blue with thousands of crystals and flowers embellished in its see through material. There are layers upon layer of fabric on its sides and trains out. As I reach out to grab it, it disappears. I turn around and see bright lights flowing everywhere. By the time I face the mirror, I see the dress already on me.

"You gotta love magic," I whisper.

"Knock, knock." I turn around and see Rose walking into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Wow, what a dress." Rose complimented.

"It is so beautiful. Alice out did herself."

Rose nods and folds her arms before her chest. "Not a surprise but there is something I have to ask."

"What is it?"

"Bella, I know something is bothering you."

I look at Rose, surprised.

I was about to say something when Rose interrupts me. "Don't deny it. When I checked you that first night you arrived here at the castle, I didn't lie when I said it was due to exhaustion that you slept so long. That was only true until you woke up. What kept you in bed the following days was neither homesickness nor some type of body reaction to our world bullshit I made up."

"What? What do you mean?" I ask confounded.

"I know what you have; I've seen it on other people. I know you have been suffering, and I stayed quiet about it, out of respect for you. I figured that when you were ready, you will tell me."

Now I was confused. I have no idea what Rose's words mean.

"Tell you what?"

"The lost of a mate. I won't ask who he is because I'm beginning to see it." Rose words rang in my ear like a horn.

 _Lost of a mate? What is she talking about?_

"Rose, I honestly don't know what you're saying." I finally muttered out.

"All right, if you want to continue pretending that nothing is wrong, and everything is fine, FINE!" She was angry now, and I was passed the point to find the reason.

I was in tears now. I don't know why Rose's words hurt so much, but they do. Suddenly everything I had been holding in came rushing out.

"Rose, I just don't know anything. It's infuriating not knowing what is happening to me. I feel like I lost all sense of living, and Alice's wedding is eating me alive. It hurts so much that she is marring Edward, and I can't understand why? I couldn't possibly have such feeling for him. I don't know him!"

"Oh Bella, don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to…Oh, Bella please don't cry." Rose came forward and wrapped her arms around me.

"Rose, I never had a mate. How could I have lost what I never had? This…feeling…this…hole in me, the cause of it has to be something else."

"Bella, think. You must have spent time with Edward before you came here. You are heartbroken. That is what that feeling is called. You lost your mate."

"The only person I spent time with was Jasper, but I'm not in love him. And.."

"Edward." Rose's tone as she said his name made me look up at her. She was glaring at the door. I can tell she is forming something in her mind.

"I'm gonna murder them." She threatened.

"Murder who?" I asked a little worried.

"You'll see Bella. Rest assure that everything will clear up, once I'm done with them."

"I still don't know who you are referring to?"

"Not now Bella, there is a ball going on, and we must keep our preference up. We can't let Alice down. Let's fix this." Rose takes out her wand and swings it once. "No more crying. You'll ruin your make-up. We can't have that on Alice's big night. She will never forgive you."

"You're right. I'll leave everything for later." Rose nods her head.

"Yes, in the mean time, I recommend you question Edward if you get a chance. I'll go after Jasper."

"Question him about what?"

"If I'm right, you'll know when you see him."

That was all Rose was willing to tell me as she rushed us down the halls.

* * *

Rose leads me towards the ballroom after we have finished getting ready and I suddenly start to feel my nerves.

We finally stop outside the ballroom in a dark hallway.

"I hope you aren't offended coming into the ball like this, instead of getting an entrance. Edward could be so cruel at times, but I can see why he ordered it this way."

I shook my head no.

"I prefer it. Fewer people to embarrass myself in case I trip."

"Remember, no one must know you are human. I think the whole purpose of you not getting an entrance was not to draw attention to yourself, but I don't think that would be possible. You do look rather pretty."

I smiled at Rose's words because she isn't someone to give compliments unless she really means them. "Thank you. I feel it."

"Remember you are Alice's distant cousin from her mother's side."

I nod

"I'll see you in a bit. I have to find Emmett. They are going to call our name any moment. Be strong and remember what I said." I know the last comment had double meanings.

She hurried away, and I stood before the door. I can hear the music playing and see the yellow glow underneath the door.

I was getting more nervous as time went by waiting to hear Alice and Edward to get introduced.

Finally, after ten minutes I heard nothing then suddenly the announcer began his introduction.

"Princess Alice Mary Brandon of the Rouge Kingdom and his Highness King Edward Cullen of the Light Kingdom."

I quietly open the door and step into the room. My nostrils are immediately hit with smells of Orange Blossoms and Freesias. I look around, and I am stunned at how beautifully decorated the hall is. Nothing but gold candles and white flowers to be seen everywhere. There are bouquets of flowers on every table and the walls. The chandeliers above have white daisy's dancing around them. The flowers all matched to Alice's dress.

As expected everyone's eyes where facing the grand staircase watching Alice and Edward descend down. I was about to move towards the back of the room when I stop and look at them too.

Alice looks so beautiful and graceful and then Edward… is truly handsome.

His eyes lock with mine. He was already watching me, and I had the misfortune to fall into his gaze.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Edward_ …. somewhere within deep in my heart an ache began to grow. Why?

A man blocked my view from him, and I began to move around to catch a glimpse of their dance. I gently push and walk around the circle surrounding the couple until there is a small opening for me to see. Edward was already scanning around.

 _Could he be looking for me?_

No. That is impossible.

Just then he stops dancing once his eyes find mine and I can't help but be captivated once more.

A new song begins to play, and couples begin to join them on the dance floor.

I discreetly try to move towards the back of the room when a hand gently pats my right shoulder. I turn to face the blond man I had met at the plaza the other day.

 _What is he doing here?_

"Miss Isabella right?" he smiles.

"Yes."

He takes hold of my right hand and softly graces his lips on it. "I'm Riley- I'm part of the council. I've been waiting patiently to be able to see you again."

Feeling a little embarrass, I bring my hand back and take a step back.

"Well you left so abruptly last time, it's hard to believe your words, sir."

"I meant no offense, and I was just in a hurry. When I saw you sitting there on the bench, with a ray of sunshine shining on you, I thought, what is an angel doing here?"

I had to laugh. I open my eyes and see him staring at me bemused.

"Sorry, it's just. Does that line work on girls?"

"Most of them. But you are the first to call me out on it."

I smirk at him, and he smiles.

"Would you do me the honor to a dance?"

"I'm afraid I don't dance."

"Than I'll teach you." Before I can protest, he takes my hand and leads me to the middle of the dance floor.

I take notice of all eyes on us.

Is he really important to gather so much attention?

He takes my right hand in his and his left wraps around my torso, bringing me awfully close to him.

We dance slowly as he guides us around. Being too nervous, I step on his feet a couple of times.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"You did warn me." He suddenly spins me out, and I crash into the arms of another man.

Riley hurries to me and apologizes. "Sorry Miss Isabella." He takes his hand out for me to grab.

The man I had crashed into, though, holds me back by putting his hands on my shoulders. "Why don't I take over." I turn around and look up to see his green eyes staring at me.

I look back at Riley, who seems relenting, but goes either way, not daring to defy the king.

He begins to move my body with his and I try my best to follow. I am observing the other couples, in hopes of doing what they do.

"Isabella, eyes on me. I don't want you looking anywhere else." His voice, his tone was intimidating. It wasn't an order rather a plea. A plea I will happily comply too. Of course being me, something always has to go wrong at the exact wrong times.

I gasp and stop as I step on his shoe. "Sorry."

"Why don't I try something a little more different." He surprises me by lifting me up and placing my feet on his.

"I'm not so sure about this," I confess.

"Well, it's a good thing I am."

I was closer to him now than I had ever been. I gently let my head rest on his chest as he guides us around. I feel so safe in his arms that it makes me feel like I'm in a dream.

I close my eyes and inhale his scent. His forest and honeysuckle scent, oh how I missed it.

Slowly I begin to remember other instances where I was in his arms and inhaled his scent. Images of Edward and Jasper begin to emerge like: Edward lying lifeless on my coach, and Edward saving me from nasty creatures in the forest, and Edward saving me from the Rebels.

Little by little I begin to recall more memories only that it still has a hazy sheet cast over them.

My eyes shot open, and I look up to see a pair of emerald green eyes observing me.

 _Edward…who are you?_

 _Who am I dancing with?_

 _What happened to us?_

All these questions begin to pop up along with every hazy memory that emerges.

His eyes suddenly look away, and I fall back into reality. I look around me to see everyone clapping at the end of the song.

A new song begins, and he continues to move us slowly around the dance floor.

I need to get him alone with me so that i can question him without so many ears nearby.

"You haven't seemed to be your usual self lately." He finally speaks.

I hesitate before answering him.

"What do you mean?"

"Or is it that you just don't smile around me?"

The longer he had me in his arms, the more frustrated I was becoming. I didn't want to answer him. He should be answering me. Rose was right. Once I saw him, I would know.

"Who are you?"

His eyebrows pulled together, and his expression was worried. "Isabella I don't understand. Are you unwell?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. You and Jasper are driving me crazy. It feels like there is a cloud on my memories. I want answers."

He leans in closer to me, and his expression was unreadable. "Now isn't the time."

"Than makes it, or I leave. I'll find a way back to the gate." I threaten knowing well he would not like that idea.

Edward stops and moves us across the dance floor. Many eyes watch us, but Edward ignores them as he continues to move us away from the ballroom.

Instead of letting me go once we were outside, alone in a corner, he brings me closer to him. He towers over me with both of my hands in his.

"Isabella if you try to leave this castle, I will personally lock you up in your room. Do you understand?" Each word was laced with intimidation.

"You can't do that!" I blurted out annoyed. I tried to wriggle my hands out of his, but he just tightens his hold.

"Yes, I'm the King."He simply stated.

"Not my king. And I am no object to do with as you please! Yet you and Jasper continue to toy with me like I am! Just what exactly am I to you?" I reproached furiously.

He lets go of my hands only to grab my shoulders. He leans into me and only allows an inch of personal space. His eyes roamed my face until finally settling into my eyes. "You're more important to me than you know."

His words only made me more furious.

"Oh yes, I'm your personal tracker for the fucking book."

I can tell my words cut him. He lets go of me and takes a step back.

"Is that what you think! Isabella that is absurd! You don't know anything!"

"And whose fault is that?" I accused.

I turn to see Riley eyeing us. I can tell he wants to come over but doesn't dare approach the King. I look back at Edward who was looking past me in the same direction I have.

"Don't try anything reckless Isabella. I promise you, I will tell you everything tomorrow."

"Tonight. I'm done playing your games."

"Tomorrow. Your little friend seems eager."

I turn around to see Riley still standing where I last saw him. He looked away once I caught him staring.

"Why don't you go sit if you don't want more men to dance with you. I won't be able to save you again."

"What if I want to dance with them? Aren't I allowed?" I asked knowing well it will trouble him.

"There is no law preventing you from so."

He wasn't expecting my response and he tried to hide his anger. But just as before I can tell it bothered him.

A servant approaches us "Your Highness, the grand duke wishes to speak with you."

"I'll leave you to your ball, your Highness." I bow and quickly walk away from him.

I hurry outside to an empty balcony. I make sure no one is around and approach the edge. I rest my hands on the rails looking at the enormous beautifully lit garden. In the center of the garden is a giant maze that shines in beautiful white and pink lights. There are fountains made of marble surrounding the grounds. Small paths made of pebbles are decorated with ribbons that shine light on its sides; they lead to hidden benches and wells.

Even in this beautiful landscape, I can't forget my problems, nor shut them.

"What's happening to me?" I say out loud. My mind begins to reel in all the questions that are burning me.

 _Could Jasper really have been Edward? Or was it Edward pretending to be Jasper?_

 _What am I suppose to do?_

 _Edward is to marry Alice._

 _Should I leave?_

My eyes shut tight and my lungs take in three deep breaths. I need to calm myself before making a decision.

One thing is clear though. I can't hurt Alice. I know I can never do that to her.

She has been such a good friend to me since I arrived. I cannot betray her.

I sigh.

I need more information before making a final decision. I will have to wait until Edward tells me everything.

I turn around and walk back inside the room.

I begin to make my way back into the ballroom when a sudden explosion erupts in front of me, causing me to fall to the ground.

My hands come up to my ear in protest of the constant ringing in there. My eyes begin to open and I slowly make my legs stand. Once I'm back on my feet, my eyes begin to adjust to my surroundings. Smoke has occupied the room, making it hard to see and breath. I begin walking towards the ballroom when the doors suddenly sprang open.

I see people shouting and running about but hear nothing but the ringing in my ear. I try to move closer but everyone is in a panic and running around. A woman covered in blood grabs me and cries. I see her mouth moving but no sound comes out.

She realizes that I can't hear her and stops talking. Her hands come up and cover my ears. As soon as her hands touch my ears, my hearing returns.

"Please help me find my boy. I lost him in the chaos. His name is Luke. He's wearing a green jacket and has red hair."

"Of course. I will." I replied and hurried past her. I turn around and see her calling out Luke and approaching other people.

I have to help her but I need to find Edward.

Another explosion is heard but I can't hear or see where it came from. I'm knocked down again and manage to stand up but I'm quickly pushed around. I begin to panic as flames begin to form and more explosions are heard.

In all this chaos, I'm frantically trying to find Edward.

Instead, I see a young injured boy fall and I hurry to help him. I push and shove in an effort to get to him.

"Are you OK?" I ask helping him up. He is bleeding from his left arm.

"I don't know?" he answers.

I grab his uninjured hand and hurry out before it becomes impossible to escape. The soldiers begin to move around but it is hard to distinguish whom they are fighting because some guests begin to attack the soldiers.

I finally see empty stairs at a dark corner.

The staff stairs.

I hurry the boy to it and begin to go up. I look behind me and see a sea of fire engulfing the castle.

Once upstairs I find a closet and rush us in.

I look around to use something to stop the bleeding. I find a pair of scissors and use it to cut off a part of my dress to wrap around his wound.

"Why don't you use healing?" he asks me. I can tell he is in pain.

"I wish I could, but I can't. What's your name?" I ask, noticing he has red hair under all the ash.

"Luke." He states. I smile.

 _What a coincidence._

"Your mom was looking for you outside." I tell him.

"She is?"

I nod. "Wait here, I'll go find help." He nods and I crack the door open. Making sure there is no one outside. Once the coast is clear I begin to run. I have to find someone.

I open a door across from us and find a maid and two small children on the corner.

I hurry back and drag the boy into the room with them.

"Please heal him." I plea.

The maid immediately takes the boy and her hand begins to glow pink. She starts to heal him.

Another explosion is heard, only this time closer.

We all look at the door hearing a rush of footsteps run down the hall.

"I don't think it's safe here." I say out loud.

"How will we get out?" the maid asks in a panic.

"I'll go look for help. Just stay here and look after the kids."

She nods and moves the kids behind a desk.

I walk out and begin to run down the hall.

I look ahead of me and see nothing but chaos so I turn a corner and run faster. I look down to see if there is anyone who could help, when I see a group of men carrying a body. At first, I couldn't tell who it was until the beautiful flowers adorned in her hair were visible.

I gasp

Alice

I begin to run downstairs to help her when someone pulls me back by my hair. My hands go up in an effort to loosen the hold on me.

"We meet again." I deadly chill runs through my body.

I know this voice.

James.

And it was like the clouds dissipated from my mind. My memories came rushing in all at once: My first encounter with James and my rescuer. My decision to follow the masked man into this world. The countless times he had to save me. The flowery meadow he took me to and … erased my memories. But most importantly, I know who Edward is. He is my masked man.

"I hate leaving things unfinished." He pulls me up so that his face is right in front of mine.

My heart begins to beat faster. He is too strong for me. I let my hands fall to my sides and remember the scissors I had hidden around my lacy belt. I grab it and quickly bring up, stabbing him in the neck. He let's go of me to quickly grab his wounded neck. His eyes begin to glow red.

I remember what that meant.

I quickly stab him again in the stomach but he grabs my arm as I was pulling the scissors out of him.

"You bitch. I'm gonna make your death extremely painful."

As soon as he said it, I felt it. A pain like no other began to grow within my mind and spread to every inch of my body. I let out a terrifying shriek. I stare at him as he continues to have a hold on me. His eyes are blood cold and I wish for death to come soon.

Abruptly, a splatter of blood buries my vision. I fall to the ground and the pain suddenly stops. I wipe the blood covering my face.

I hear Edward crying close by "Bella, my Bella. You're alive. You're alive." I feel him bring me into his arms. "You're alive." He keeps repeating like a mantra.

Seconds later I hear him say, "I thought I would be too late."

I look up at him.

His eyes are the same color as that first night.

Green.

"I'm alive." I whisper. I had no energy in me anymore. I was very tired and was fighting to keep my eyes open. I still felt the pain from earlier.

"I won't ever let you out of my arms." He whispers.

"I don't want you to." I admit.

Edward gently places his hand under my chin and softly brings his lips to mine.

"I love you Bella." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black again.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know how I'm doing. And sorry for the late update. School has been kicking my butt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, fellow readers. Sorry about the super late update. I've been extremely busy lately that I haven't had time to work on this piece. I apologize. I'm hoping to finish this story by the end of the year. So far it's 16 chapters long but that could change more or less, we'll see. This chapter has a lot of fluff so I hope you guys enjoy it. Now without further due:**

* * *

 **~Chapter Nine~**

The faint blue glow of a distant object, too far to identify, becomes my only guide in the vast, empty, obscure space I'm currently trapped in. I propel my body towards the dim light and try to run with hefty feet. As I take steps forward I notice an imminent weight circling around my ankles. I finally decide to look down at my feet and see several pairs of hands attempting to grab hold of them. I let out a startled shriek as I kick and defend myself against the hands.

 _Finally Free!_ My mind cries as the last hand attempting to grab is kicked off. I run with resilient force towards the light. My heavy breathing is the only other sound besides my footfalls I hear as I reach the light.

A massive silver chandelier sits suspended in the air amidst the black layout. Every step I take towards the chandelier, the blue flames burn brighter.

Unexpectedly, a calm but demanding voice began calling out my name "Bella…Bella…Bella." After every _Bella_ , there was an echo that accompanied it.

"Who's there?" I ask as I turn around to face every direction, hoping to put a face to the voice.

Finally, it became clear where it was coming from. "Bella, your future…your future…"

I walked forward, towards the chandelier. "What about my future?" I asked the flames that seemed to dance with every word that the voice spoke.

"Closer…closer…come closer." I do as I'm instructed and step before the chandelier.

And once again I had the sudden urge to touch the pretty blue flames, just as I had that time I first entered with the black rose.

Slowly, my hand touches the flame from the candle closes to me and to my surprise, feel no heat from it. Instead, I witness the flames consume my hand completely.

I'm shocked by my calm demur. In any other instance, a hand being consumed by flames would not settle so easily yet here I am, no fear but curiosity over the bizarre anomaly bestowed on me.

I bring it up and begin to see shapes being formed.

"Bella, your future…" The voice began to talk again. Upon closer inspection, the images in the flames began to emerge.

I see Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Edward and I. I'm met with my own eyes as the Bella in the flames turns around, almost like she knows she is being watched. She quickly turns back around to find that a battle has broken out and Edward is injured. She runs to him and passes my friends all lying on the floor, not moving.

"Bella, your future will determine the lives of everyone. Choose wisely." The voice spoke again and I let my heart fall with the words.

Edward was dying in my arms and there was absolutely nothing that I could do.

"No," I whisper. I shake my head no and try to put out the flames.

 _I don't want to see anymore!_

"Bella!" The voice rang.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!"

"No!" I cried as the chandelier disappears and everything turns pitch black.

"Bella!" I shut my eyes wishing for the voice to shut up.

"Bella?" My heart stops at the sound of the new voice.

 _This…this is…_

I open my eyes and see Edward looking at me. His body covered in blood trembled as I gently placed my hand on his cheek.

"Bella, why?" He says as his eyes shut close.

"No…NO!" I cry.

"Noooo!" I shout and sit up.

"Shhhh you are safe. My love, you're safe. I won't let anything harm you." I was surprised to see Edward kneeling on the side of the bed with his hands wrapped around mine.

"Edward?" I ask not knowing if I'm still dreaming. The last image of him is still too keen on my mind.

"Yes. It's me." He replies.

I stare at him for a couple of seconds, waiting for him to disappear.

After realizing that I am indeed finally awake, I bring my body forward and crush him in a hug. I wrap my arms around his torso and bury my head in his chest. He brings his arms around me and closes them, safely securing me in them.

I want nothing more than to forget that awful dream. My body coils in goose bumps remembering the night terror.

"I was terrified that I would be too late." He speaks softly after a few minutes of silence.

"When everything started, I was going mad searching for you. I didn't know what I would do if you were taken from me to a place I couldn't reach. I've never known fear like that existed. " He revealed.

"I'm here with you now, isn't that more important," I mumbled through trembling lips as my hands cling deeper into his shirt.

I want to disappear with him. Go somewhere far and live as man and woman. Say goodbye to reason and doubt and simply follow life blindly by emotions.

But I have to be stronger than that. If I learned anything in my 18-year life is that life isn't easy and any easy route will later bring consequences. It's just that...when I have him this close to me, it becomes easy to imagine a life with him.

There is an inevitability urge to prove his presence before me. My hand begins to trace his lips and slowly move to his nose. His eyes shut and my fingers gently glide over to his eyelashes. I was being a creep just I had that first night I met him. That night where he laid unconscious on my couch, I was stroked blindly by his beauty and it hasn't changed today.

"Who are you?" I asked as I pulled myself away from him. I can see my actions hurting him but I can only fool myself into a complete, udder naïve, bliss for so long before my reasoning demands answers.

"I'm King-." he paused then continued.

"I'm the soldier you saw that first night in your world. The one you saved. The one who has allowed you to come into this dangerous world…" His face leaned in closer to mine, and as he closes his eyes, I can feel his breath on me.

He opens his eyes and I am lost. My resolution was quickly fading and the need to close the small gap between us demanded attention. All I needed to do was to stretch my neck out a centimeter and my lips will crash his.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see his mouth opening. My eyes dart to his lips as he speaks. "The one that has fallen madly in love with you." He grabs my hands again and lets his forehead gently rests on mine. By the time I take my next breath, I can feel tears running down my face.

God, there are so many things I need to know. Like why he had to deceive me and attempt to erase my memories? Is that how he show's his love for me?

"Why would you…and Japer…do such thing to me?" I mumble out loud.

"Because I am surrounded by enemies, I can't trust anyone. With so many eyes on me, there is no surprise that everyone knows my every move. But there are some things that only I could do. I couldn't risk anyone finding out what I was really doing that night." He releases a breath and gently starts to draw circles on my palm.

"That night I first encountered you, Jasper and I came up with a plan to safely secure the book in our hands without anyone else knowing what we were up to. Jasper and his man were supposed to head east in hopes of drawing attention away from me. You see the only ones that can open the gate are the gatekeeper and I. If I was disguised as Jasper-"

"Then no one would suspect your intentions for being in the area. Only that you were trying to gain control of the forest again." I interrupted.

"Yes, but we fell for a trap and by the time I reached the gate, it was already opened."

"Who opened it then?" I asked, curious to find out more about what happened that night, the night that brought him to me.

"I don't know. At first, I thought that it was Swan, but she was already dead. Then I thought it could have been you, but you're mortal. I'm still investigating it." He replied agitated still, for not knowing who opened the gate.

"Why didn't you tell who you were after that! Why lie to me?" I demanded.

"Oh, my Bella. If I have met you in peaceful times, I would have gladly let myself fall for you and gloat happily to everyone but unfortunately, that is not the case. I couldn't let anyone know that I have a mate because to get to me, they will use you. Your life will always be in danger and I couldn't allow that." He lets me go and walks to the wall next to the bed.

"And I was already betrothed to Alice. I need her kingdom's support to win this war." My heart dropped as soon as he mentioned his marriage to Alice but not because of jealousy, rather I remembered the last time I saw Alice.

 _She was in danger!_

"Alice! Oh, Edward, they took her!" I jumped up and out of bed and was about to run to the door when Edward grabbed me from behind.

"She is safe. Jasper managed to save her."

"She is?" I felt relief hearing his words.

 _Alice is fine. She's fine._

"Yes, don't worry about her. Jasper is the best fighter in all of CandidusVert. She is safe with him."

Now knowing that Alice is out of harm's way, allows my more selfish side to flicker. Before I could stop myself, the next questioned escaped my lips.

"So you don't love her?" I say softly, too afraid to hear his answer.

He turns me around and brings his lips to mine in a rush.

He breaks away momentarily to assure me. "I believed I already confessed my love for you." He brings back his lips to mine only to kiss with more urgency than before, making my whole body surge with ecstasy and unknown desires.

I finally break apart from him when I needed air. "Not even before you met me?" I asked staring deeply into his green eyes.

I don't know why I asked such a question. It's not like it matters now because the present belongs to me now.

"No, I've never loved her. My whole life has been to serve this kingdom so I did what was necessary for that sake and I thought if I kept my distance from you then I could marry Alice. I knew what I felt for you was dangerous because it not only meant putting your life in danger but this kingdom too. And so I lied to myself. I imagined returning you to your world. There you will forget me and marry a mortal man. You don't know how that image of you in the arms of another man did to me but I knew it was better than a lifeless you."

"And in all of your scheming and protection did you not consider my feelings? What I wanted? Did you not think that I might have the same feelings for you? Did my feelings not matter?" I accused angrily.

"When I realized you were my mate, I knew you must feel some level of love. But I figured since you are human, that it couldn't possibly be as strong as mine. Humans are always changing, I knew over time you will forget me and move-" My actions didn't let him finish his sentence.

I bring my hand back down; still throbbing from the slap I just delivered across his face. I immediately regretted it. It did nothing to cool my anger.

What made it worst was his expression. There was no anger or sorrow but recognition and ache.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe what you were saying. Do you really think so little of my love for you?" I whispered faintly.

"Bella No…I-" He started to explain but I couldn't let him continue.

"I love you and I've been dying every day since I arrived at the castle. And the worst thing about is that you tried to erase my memories of us …so I…I had no idea why it felt like a stab to the heart every time Alice will mention the wedding or how I wanted to scream and cry every time I saw you. Did you not care!?" I cried.

"No Bella. Of course, I cared. But your life was more important than your feelings. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me. I will always put your safety first." He embraced me in his arms and tightened his arms around me.

But being wrapped in his arms could only hide me from the world for so long.

My time with him is limited. I am well aware of the responsibilities he has and why my time with him could be dangerous for everyone else. Still, I'm selfish enough to occupy his time enough for him to answer my questions. His answers will determine my place in his life…is what I want to say and believe… but I think I'm too far-gone to stay away from him.

I recall my nightmare and remember the warning. My choices will impact the lives of others but are they true? After all, I am a nobody, a mortal with no special powers. How can lives depend on my decisions? I could play coy and continue believing in that train of thoughts but my pride and human morals prevent my brain from doing so. I know very well what that warning in the nightmare meant.

My decisions won't directly affect anyone. It is rather what my presence brings to the life of a certain individual I don't want to be separated from. His decisions will revolve around my safety and who will pay for it?

"And who pays for our selfishness?" I whispered out loud.

His chest tightened upon hearing my words but showed no sign of letting me go. Silence surrounded us as the last words I said replayed in my mind.

"Since I was born, my life has been to serve my kingdom and in doing so meant not having you. I couldn't have you, not for my selfish needs or selfless needs. I had no life… Heh…Oh, how wrong was I. My life was robbed again but this time I want it gone. My life will have no purpose without you. So it belongs to you. And I will only live and use my life for you."

He brings his lips to mine again and I let him kiss me ravenously. I bring my arms up and grab hold of his hair with my hands. The need to feel closer to him was becoming too much to bear. I needed his touch and I felt he needed mine too. His hands feel like fire as it begins to roam my body underneath my flimsy nightgown. His touch begins to fuel my craving to be with him. Each touch takes us further and I have no wish to stop. This moment feels so right that it begins to shake my core with udder delight.

He picks my body up and slowly lays me on the bed.

"Bella, I need to leave. I won't be able to control myself if I stay." He whispered with a distinct yearning in his eyes.

I bite my bottom lip. What I'm about to do will undoubtedly seal my fate to him. But I'm ready to accept him. There won't be anyone else but him. He is my all.

I sit up on my knees and he stands up. I feel confident as his eyes show me the same hunger I have. I slowly bring my dress up and throw it off.

"Stay," I demand and pull his shirt down to be able to crash my lips with his.

"I want to be yours," I whisper in his ear.

"As long as you'll have me… I love you." Was his reply.

"I love you too."

* * *

"You traded places with Jasper again when we arrived here didn't you." I asked after some time has passed.

"Yes. You don't know how hard it was to stay away from you. I began to search for a way for us to be together but the distance between us wouldn't narrow. I finally decided that I would throw my name away to be with you. Last night, I was planning an announcement to break off the wedding."

"I don't want you to sacrifice anything for me."

He shook his head no. "Don't you see. I won't be scarifying anything, rather I'm finally going to fight for what I hold most dear to me. I told you already. You come before everything else, even my kingdom. I'll let Emmett rule if I have to."

I look up and see his sparkling green eyes watching me. There is no doubt but absolute in his words. It frightens me that my presence could hold such power over a man. Yet, I am in no place to be a magistrate for I have bias views revolving him. His words of devotion with venal meaning are no different from mine. Every reasonable thought is screaming at me to deny the joy I feel from hearing such words from him but my heart beats louder. What have I become but a person in love? How do his words differ from my own intention? Just as he proclaims his selfish love for me, I realize that in my mind and heart, there is no doubt that I will do the same for him.

"I love you." I declared.

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead and brings the blanket up. "Now rest my Bella."

I yawn and inhale his scent. "You won't leave me right?" I asked. I'm a little scared to go to sleep and wake up to find him gone. A part of me still thinks I'm dreaming.

"Never, I'll be the first thing you see when you open your eyes." He brushes some hair away from my face and begins to rub soothing circles on my back. Before I know it, I'm asleep.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" True to his words, Edward is the first thing I see when I open my eyes.

"Like new." I smile.

I'm rewarded by his famous crooked grin. He gets up and off the bed. He reaches for my hand. I wrap the blanket around my naked body before grabbing hold of his hand. He pulls me up with him and carries me to the window. He puts me down and opens the beige and gold curtains. I look outside and see that it is night. A massive white tree with glowing emerald flowers towers before the window. It's so vast and beautiful that it conceals everything else.

"It's so beautiful," I confessed.

"My father planted that tree for my mother because the flowers its blooms were her favorites."

I remember Alice mentioning that Edward lost his parents at a very young age. Sharing pain between one another is impossible but understanding and comforting can always aid with the grief.

I knew from experience that the worst thing to say to someone who has lost a loved one is saying "sorry". Even though I understood that it was a word meant to comfort me, it never did. How can they be sorry? Did they contribute to their deaths? No. It just never made sense to me. So, here now, instead of saying sorry to the man I love, I'll say nothing.

I reach for his hand and gently squeeze it. I look at him and see him understand my small gesture.

"He loved her very much didn't he." I stated.

His father went against everything to have the woman he loves as his wife. Do I really want Edward to go to such lengths to be with me?

"Yes, he did." His spoken words answered my unspoken question.

 _Yes, he will but I will be right there next to him._

After a moment of pause, he speaks again.

"I won't marry Alice, which leaves me to end this war as soon as possible before anything else happens. This war can't continue, especially now that I have you. I want you to be safe but I also want my selfish needs to be filled. "

He moves to kneel before me. His hand swiftly grabs mine and gently brushes his lips across my knuckles.

"I want to make it official that you're my mate." He proclaims.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask. His dazzling emerald eyes strike me as they had the first time I saw them. I couldn't look away.

"In my eyes, you're already mine but a wedding will let everyone else know. I also want to seal our fate completely." He opens his left hand to reveal a beautiful ring with a glowing stone in the shape of the sun surrounded by smaller diamonds. He slides the ring through my finger and the glowing brightens, momentarily blindly me by the light. It dissipates slowly and leaves a brilliant emerald stone.

I gasp. The color resembles Edward's eyes that I couldn't help but smile.

I look down at him watching me like I'm an unsolved puzzle.

"It's lovely."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "You are much more lovely."

"Ahh, I do recall you once questioning my beauty. I believed your words were somewhere along the lines of _men in my world being pitied for not knowing true beauty if I was called one_." I teased, poking him lightly on his nose.

"I stand by my words. Any men that considered you a beauty is to be pitied." He stated.

I stand up and storm back into the bed. I pout and stare anywhere but at him.

He begins to laugh and move towards me. His arms finally engulf my body and I struggle to break free. In my attempt to break free, I make matters worst and end up underneath him, laid on the bed. I have no choice but to submit.

"You didn't let me finish, always so feisty." He laughed again.

"Well, you're so pushy all the time." I accused but struggled to keep a smile from breaking free.

"Those men are to be pitied because you are far more than a mere beauty. You're brave, strong-willed, compassionate, and absolutely breathtaking. Anyone who simply calls you a beauty is a fool." His lips slowly made their way to mine to continue proving our love for one another.

I wake up to see the room still dark. Edwards's warmth emitting from his body behind me is pleasing to feel. Slowly, I turn around to face him. His arms around me tighten and I wait a minute to make sure I didn't wake him. His slow, even breathing returns, alerting me that he is asleep. I bring my hand up and caress his cheek.

 _I want to memorize this face, of the man I love._

I stare bluntly at him. The past couple hours seem so surreal that I'm having a hard time grasping the reality surrounding me. I keep catching myself searching for him like I'm afraid he'll disappear. Then I hear him confess his love for me time and time again after every word he says, after every glance, touch, he tells me he loves me. I'm so close to him but I can't shake the fear I have since I awoke from my nightmare.

I want to just feel the happiness he has brought me.

But there's an imminent feeling that fills me with unknown doubt. Can I really be with him?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be posted soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is EPOV from some parts in past chapters to events after chapter 9.**

 **EPOV**

 **Sometime after Bella has entered the castle.**

* * *

Thunder echoes through out the Light Kingdom in the wake of what is about to occur tonight.

"Carlise, don't go. The heavens have become muddled. I can't read them. It's an Omen." My mother pleads as my father turns around from the door and faces her.

"I have to go." He says in a defeated voice. So very unlike him, for he is a strong, brave, selfless man and hearing him sound so crushed tore a bit at mother's heart.

"Stay here with Edward. If anything happens to the both of you, I won't forgive myself." My father walks towards my mother and brings his lips to hers.

 _Too distant_. She thinks and the tears she had been holding back begin to gradually fall.

He wipes away a few tears not knowing how to depart.

 _I'll be back soon._ He promises to himself not truly understanding why he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. He brings his hood up and hides his face.

My mother Esme watches as the black caped figure disappears beyond the door. Her heart sinks as she watches her husband leave into the unknown. Her eyes become gloss again in another attempt to read the stars.

Frustrated she cries. "The same thing again! Red and more red!" She looks up to the glowing white tree with beautiful green flowers at full bloom standing outside her window.

It was a gift from Carlise when they married. He froze the tree from ever changing at the exact moment the flowers bloom their prettiest. The flowers from the tree only lasting an hour before withering, are Esme's favorite. And they only bloom once every three years. That day he promised Esme the world and to love her until the last flower falls.

Esme smiles at her memory.

"Silly Carlise, you might have frozen them but I made sure they exist for long after I am gone." Her whole body begins to glow white and a pair of large, whimsical, green wings appear behind her back.

She walks back towards the enormous bed in the room to find me curled up fast asleep.

She sits beside me and moves away some stray hair from my face so that she can get a good look at me.

"My little boy. How I love you so much. I'll leave you with my final gift." She leans in and kisses my forehead. Where here lips touch my skin a small white light in the shape of a diamond sinks into it and disappears.

"I want you to find happiness but above all my son, I want you to know that I will always protect you. For as long as the last flower falls." Tears begin to blur her sight again and she stands up. She flies to the door and takes one final look at her son. For she knows she won't be returning.

I awake startled and instantly look towards my bedroom door, like a fool hoping to catch something that is no longer there.

Damn these dreams. I would much rather dream of an unattainable future than the past that brings nothing but ache at heart.

Oh, how I miss my parents. I should be grateful for these dreams for it allows me a last glance at them. How ungrateful am I?

At last, I am on a path of loneliness, it is the weight I must carry for the crown.

Since I was a child, I was told I would rule. Being King meant putting your kingdom before everything else, even a mate. In my world, our mate means everything to us, but as King, my mate must come second. It is the Kings duty to bear the weight of his kingdoms, it's what separates a simple man from the one that rules. Growing up, that moral of putting CandidusVert first was engraved in me but everything changed when a devious, loud, stubborn, courageous, and kind woman uprooted me from my ground and tossed me in mid air without warning.

At first, I was angry with myself for feeling an unreasonable attraction towards her, then the need to protect her quickly rose along with my desire to have her. By the time she revealed herself to be a Swan, it was too late, and I couldn't come up with a plausible reason to send her back. Instead, I was coming up with excuses to keep her by my side and when I realized my true feelings for her, it brought nothing but despair for two reasons.

First, my mate is a Swan. That fact itself should be enough to hate her but I can't fathom such hatred within in me.

Her name will never rise in my rule. This is the first time I break my oaths since I became King. My oaths were to never allow harm to come into my Kingdoms and if it did, I will do everything in my power to protect CandidusVert. I will also ensure that justice is always served and to never abuse my powers.

By allowing a Swan to enter freely into my Kingdoms, I have broken the first part of my oath. By using my power given to me by right, to protect her, I have broken the last part of my oath. It's only a matter of time until I turn away from Justice to keep her safe.

Second, it is this love I have for her that troubles me because of my own assurances I have to continue breaking my oath. I would do anything she asked of me and that is why it petrifies me.

The type of King I wanted to be was clear. I would become a King who is strong, fearless, and a protector to all my people.

But so easily I have fallen and I seek no retribution because, in my heart, I do right.

When I was a child, it all seemed so simple and easy to rule. Now that I'm a man I recall my father's word and how lightly I took them to be.

He would speak of courage as the greatest asset a King could have. As a child I measly thought he meant that as King I needed to be brave when I faced my enemies, and strong when negotiating with the court and advisers. Never did I imagine that I needed to apply these characterizations to myself. Not until I met her.

I check the time and see it is the early morning hours, the sun is still not upon us.

But I am tempted to go to her even now in all my misery. She is like a siren, calling me at all times to come for her. The raging pain emitting from the pit of my stomach does little to quiet her calls. I didn't know the pain it brought from being separated from my mate. At least her agony is nothing compared to mine. I made sure to erase her memories of us in hopes of easing the pain she would have gotten from our separation. I can bear all the pain if it meant having her at ease and safe.

But the temptation does not fade but grows as the day's pass and so does my agony. Every day I pray for courage to stay away from her. I must at least try to put my Kingdoms before her.

At first, I lied to myself for the reason behind our separation. I did it in order to protect CandidusVert and to secure my alliance to the Rouge Kingdom. We need their support to win this war. I needed Alice to bring peace. As King, those were the logistical reasons to abide for but as a man, it went far deeper.

Her safety. Having her exposed as my mate during these crucial times was out of the question. There would have been assassination attempts within the court and outside the palace. There are spies within the castle walls and I have yet to get rid of them all, and even if I do, it does not mean I would happily be with her. I would loose support from one of our biggest contributors to the war, which will lead to prolonging the war, costing more lives, or losing the war altogether, ending her life and many of my people. I had too much at stake to bet on a girl. I would not loose the little reasoning I have, just for her.

As King, I gathered the courage not to fight my enemies but to rid of my desire to have her.

I have not been completely successful.

I quickly get up and grab my robe. I head to the hidden door behind the landscape painting and rush into the secret passageway within the castle walls. Not many people know of these passageways and even fewer know their way around them. I, on the other hand, had explored them my whole life and know each path and where it leads.

I finally reach my destination, which is the small door that opens into a small storage room right next to Bella's.

I check that the coast is clear and hurry to her door. I use magic to safely open the door without it making a sound and step inside her courtiers. The first thing I always do is to listen to her steady breathing, making sure she is in deep slumber. Then I take my first steps towards her until her sleeping face becomes visible.

I watched her sleep as I did every night since I met her. Every night, when the sun would set and her conscious will escape, I would visit. I would fight every day with my will to stay away from her but it will all be futile at night. I needed to, with my own eyes, confirmation that she was well and safe. The problem was, I couldn't allow her to know of these feelings. There was still hope for her to be happy, as for me…I was a lost cost.

This has been enough for me for a while but the tormenting pain of being away from her is taking its toll on my will. I can't allow myself to take a step closer to her because it will always leave me wanting more. I can't and won't allow that.

But I can't stay completely away from her either.

There must be a way for us to be together without endangering her or CandidusVert.

I could do what people in my class have always done and married the person that will benefit my status and take my mate as a mistress. She would be hidden and protected but obliged to live in the shadows.

Bella does not belong in the shadows.

Damn, if it wasn't for her name, there might have been a chance.

Above everything else, I must guard that secret from ever coming to light because it would be the final nail in our coffin.

Being with her not only means betraying my country but my family as well. She is for all intents and purposes, forbidden and dangerous.

I should have never saved her from the Rebel scums that attacked her. I should have slain her myself when she revealed her identity. I should have used her to get the book then discreetly disposed of her. Yet, when I saw her about to be eaten by the Vitz, my only thoughts were to kill all does that will harm her.

My mind screamed, "NOT HER!" She couldn't die. She shouldn't leave me. It is then I realized I was damned.

But I will fight it, I will fight this feeling, I will fight her.

As King, keeping a Swan far away from CandidusVert is my duty. For a Swan is the name of betrayal to all of the CandidusVert. They are the reasons for almost bringing Candidusvert and the human worlds downfall during my father's rule.

I watch her glories face tonight as she sleeps and fight the desire to hold her in my arms. Why can't this love be hatred? Why must she tempt me so and make me feel like the utmost reckless King? Why can't I have her?

I quickly disappear from her room and fly out into the meadows.

What I can't stand is the mockery of my situation. How can my mate be a Swan? Someone in the heavens truly loathes me to have written the stars in my dishonor and personal hell.

For the first time in a long time, I wish for my mothers console and wisdom to advise me of what path to take. She would have known what to tell me.

As King not only do I need courage but also strength to bare the loneliness the crown weights. That is the path of a King, my path.

* * *

 **From Chapter 7**

"Your Highness, the rebels have taken another town in the southern region of Montagne and Lieutenant Ben has requested two more troops to guard the western cities of Grands Fleuves." One of my advisers spoke.

"It will be better if we send them to Montagne we can't allow them to take over the south. If we stop them from advancing in the south it will give us time to prepare for an all scale attack. Get King Eleazor to command my words to his generals." I spoke putting my fist down on the table. All of the advisers nodded their heads.

"You're highness I recommend we use the Book Keeper. With the book in our hands, this war is as good as done." My eyes quickly darted to the man that has risen from his seat. I felt my chest tighten. A fear rose and shook every part of my body. I fought against the subtle trembles from showing. I was also angry that I had not been more careful in keeping her safe in my own court. I pinched the bridge of my nose then ran my hand through my hair. I cannot afford to lose my temper here in front so many witnesses, it could lead to her exposure.

I look to my right to see Jasper showing similar emotions I feel.

How do they know that Bella is the Book Keeper?

"What Book Keeper?" I calmly and nonchalantly asked.

"Your Highness, there are rumors that the Book Keeper to the Forbidden Book is in town. Shouldn't he come forward and offer his assistance to you, my King?"

I immediately released a breath and calm my features.

"Don't you think as King I would have already sent for this suppose Book Keeper? Now if you are to believe in false rumors without any reasonable source or proof then maybe you belong with the chamber room maids and servants who enjoy gossiping about every insignificant rumor they hear, leave my presence." I ordered. I needed to show everyone that rumors are not allowed in my courtroom and to stop any further investigation into this matter.

"My apology your majesty." He bowed his head and left the room.

"let's get back to talking strategies." I heard Jasper say as the room quieted down.

* * *

"I seriously thought you would loose it in there." Jasper comments after the meeting were over.

"What rumor was he talking about?" I asked.

"You mean about the one of Lady Jessica being found with a kitchen boy in her room and her father walking in with her suppose suitor?" Emmett laughs and continues to walk down the hall. Jasper and I look at each other and shake our heads.

"I meant about the Book Keeper Emmett," I remarked in more detail.

"Oh, that one. It's nothing. According to the rumor, it's some old man. Bella's identity is safe. Actually, I sort of started the rumor to divert any attention from her. No one questions her for being Alice's cousin when she entered the castle, instead, they were all whispering of the Book Keeper appearing just when we need him the most."

I stop my walk and stare flabbergasted at Emmett.

"Thank you, Emmett." I acclaimed.

"Not at all. I also think it's best not to have anyone else know she is the Book Keeper. She will not only become a tool that the court will pressure you to use but her life will become dangerous even with the Kings protection." Emmett finished his sentences and smiles. I sometimes forget how incredibly devious and smart my brother is. I feel a swell of pride for my brother begin to grow.

"Besides isn't it funny watching the court run in circles searching for an old man as the Book Keeper?" And my pride quickly dissolved.

I sigh and face Jasper.

"You still think she is the key to the book?" I ask Jasper after we started walking again.

Jaspers' eyebrows knit together to show his uncertainty. "We won't know for sure until we have the book in our hands."

"I won't use her in search of the book." I avowed.

"I know, I won't ask you to. We have Jacob on the inside, we know every movement the book makes thanks to him. Besides, I care for her too. I don't want any danger to come to her." Jasper pats my back and walks in front of me.

"All this talk about Bella and I've yet to meet her. I wonder what human attics she possesses?"

"Emmett," I warned.

"Sheesh relax, I won't do anything ok. You sound like Rose."

"I didn't know you imagined Rose as a man when you're with her?" Jasper remarked with a teasing smile on his face.

"Should I share with you all the things I do to your sister and how she calls me daddy afterward?"

"AHH! NO! I'm not hearing this. LALALALA…" Jasper walks faster with his hands covering his ears.

"Or how a grab her by the- **There's my wife**. How about you and I go and have some privacy time." I quickly look up and see Rosalie, Alice, and Bella coming to us. My heart skips a beat having the indulgence of seeing Bella during the day.

From the corner of my eye, I see Rose walk up to Emmett to smack him behind the head.

"Ow babe that one hurt."

"Have you met Bella?" She inquires.

"About to. Hey, I'm Emmett and sorry I'm taken." I suddenly have the same desire as Rose did and deliver my own punch in the gut to Emmett.

"Oh shucks, and here I got all dolled up." She teased playfully. Her comment and small smile bring me joy.

I'm glad she is beginning to go back to her usual self.

"Ha. I like this one. I can tell you will appreciate my presence."

"So Edward, are you prepared for the engagement ball?" As Alice asks, Bella diverts her attention towards me only to quickly shy away. Why? She should at least be at ease with me. I erased her memories so that the pain would vanish and for her to be comfortable around Jasper and me.

"It's not my priority," I say without looking away from Bella who is avoiding eye contact with me. Could my magic be wearing off? No, that can't be possible. Unless she isn't human? But Rosalie confirmed she was human when she healed her.

Maybe it's something else.

"I know it's difficult with the war and all but I'm really excited about it. It will make our engagement official." I heard Alice voice in the distant but could care less what she was saying.

"At least I know Jasper will make sure you are there, right Jazz?"

I continue to stare at Bella who has her full attention on Jasper.

"I'll see you all later. I think I over did it today, I'm going to go rest." She suddenly says and turns away from us.

"Bella wait…"Alice calls but stops when Bella disappeared from the gardens.

"Let her be Alice, she must still be weak." Rose advised Alice who does not seem contempt with Bella's departure. I don't either.

"I'll see you all later." I simply stated and hurried away from them.

I began to run after I was out of their sight to catch up to Bella. I needed to make sure she didn't hurt herself in the state she is in but that thought only came after I followed her to the riverbanks. I stopped and hid behind a tree.

When she ran out, all I wanted to do was grab her and hold her.

As she cried on the ground, pouring the hurt out, I moved closer to her. It pained me to watch her cry. I couldn't bare it.

Without thinking I held her and the second she was in my arms the pain in my stomach disappeared and my body rejoiced with the warmth of her body. I stroked her hair and gently kissed the top of her head. After some time passed, I gently laid her on the ground and placed her head on my legs.

When she awoke and stared me in the eyes, I broke. I wanted her with me.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked after some time passed and she has yet to respond.

"Sorry did I startle you?" I asked a little amused by her bewildered state.

"I didn't follow you. This is simply one of the places I like to come to be alone. I saw you fast sleep on the ground and…and I…umm…" I struggled for words but was at mostly embarrassed but content with my current situation.

"Thank you." She finally said.

"And sorry, I'll go now so you can be alone." She gets up and dusts some dirt off her dress. I felt a compelling longing to keep her from leaving me. I grabbed her hand to stop her motions.

"Stay. Just this, for now, will do." I whispered the familiar words that had become our asylum. She simply nodded and did not let go of my hand.

"Don't wonder off by yourself. If you need to go anywhere you have Jasper to take you. Or…" I paused and couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. How dare I speak such words when they can lead to my undoing? My mind is roaring at me to stop but I have lost all reason when it comes to her.

I gently guide her chin up so that I can see her face so close to mine. I was awestruck by her gentle stare. She is more beautiful than I can endure. I am but a simple moth and she the dangerous flame I can't keep away from.

"You can come to me if you want to be somewhere alone." I invited wanting nothing more than for her to accept but at the same time refuse.

"I don't think that would be appropriate. You are going to marry Alice soon." She spoke and the familiar current that connects her to me began to hum again. It will only get louder the longer I hold her. It's the current that proves to me she is my mate.

Relentlessly, I let go of her. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose in an attempt to gather my feelings from seeping out.

After a few moments, I feel her hand gently caress my right cheek and feel joy from her small action.

"Alice is a dear friend. I will never do anything to hurt her. If you need someone to talk to I am always here for you, as a friend. At anytime. If that is what you are offering then I will come to you." She gently spoke then took her hand back and stepped away from me.

I knew it was madness what I was asking for. How could I have possibly asked her to be anything other than a queen, not a mistress?

"I'll walk you back to your room." I offered.

She shakes her head no.

"It's not far. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She bows and begins to walk back to the castle.

I let out a frustrated cry after I was sure she was out of hearing.

I was foolish to think she would accept such conditions.

I have no choice but to end my engagement to Alice and find another way of winning this war. Then I could have her. Until then I must find a way to save CandisVert without using Bella or Alice. I headed straight to the library to drown in books in hopes of finding my answer in them.

* * *

 **From Chapter 8**

I was ready. The preparations were all set. I just needed to talk to Alice and announce to everyone that this engagement is no more.

Of course, life is never that easy.

By the time I found a way out it was already too late to stop the ball. I would need to be at the top of the stairs in a few minutes to escort Alice down and to have the first dance. I would need to speak to Alice after that before the announcement of our wedding is made. I still have time.

But as I walked down the stairs, all I could think of and look at was Bella. She was an angel bathing in holy light when she stepped into the room. More beautiful than anything else in this world and she was to be mine. I couldn't take my eyes off her and before I knew it, the first dance with Alice was over.

"Edward? Edward!" Alice called.

I quickly diverted my eyes away from Bella and faced a scornful Alice.

"I need to talk to you."

"And I you," Alice said as she pulled me away from the dance floor.

"It's about our wedding." She began.

"Yes, it's what I want to talk about with you too."

"Look Edward, when I found out I was to marry you, The King of Kings, I was not thrilled. I wanted to marry my mate, no matter his class. At first I believed it was you who I was destined to be with and I couldn't be happier, for I would marry my mate. But as time passed, I realized it was not so. I do not understand it completely but I saw it in the stars whom I am meant to be with and it is not you. I also saw who you are meant to be with too." She finished and looked away from me towards the dance floor.

I looked in her direction of sight to see Bella dancing with one of my lords.

"We will go first thing in the morning to speak to your father. I think there might be a way for both of us to get what we want without it costing the war." I announced facing Alice once more. Her eyes became clouded for a few seconds. By the time the shine came back to her eyes, she was smiling.

"My father will seem more than eager to finish the war. I saw him sending more troops, food, and weapons soon. Whatever it is you have planned will work." Alice proclaimed.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Go, before another Nobel man tries to woo her." I nod and make my way towards Bella.

As I walk towards her, Riley accidently spins her too far and I hurry to catch her.

"Sorry Miss Isabella." He takes his hand out for her to grab but I hold her closer to me.

"Why don't I take over." I watch her closely as she spins around and I am met with her brown eyes.

I usher her towards the middle of the dance floor and gently guide her. She becomes stiff in her movements and avoids making any eye contact with me.

"Isabella, eyes on me. I don't want you looking anywhere else." I plea.

"Sorry." She mumbles but meets my request.

I lower my head and whisper "Why don't I try something a little more different." She releases a small yelp as I place her feet on top of mine.

"I'm not so sure about this," She professes.

"Well, it's a good thing I am." I confess fighting back a smile.

I was closer to her now than I had been since that night she fell asleep on me by the river. She gently lays her head to rest on my chest as I guide us around. In this moment I get a small glimpse of my future with her and a joy surfaces demanding to be heard.

Her eyes shoot open, and I wonder if she could feel my happiness too? I take a closer look at her and realize there are confusion and sadness in her eyes. My contentment quickly becomes uncertainties.

"You haven't seemed to be your usual self lately," I alleged.

She hesitates before answering me. "What do you mean?"

"Or is it that you just don't smile around me?" I wonder out loud. Can I convince her that I am not all bad?

"Who are you?" My eyebrows pull together sincerely beginning to worry for her well-being.

Should I call for Rose?

"Isabella I don't understand. Are you unwell?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. You and Jasper are driving me crazy. It feels like there is a cloud on my memories. I want answers." Ahh, my poor magic trick has failed me. No human can break from this spell. There has to be more to Bella than she, herself knows. Or could the curse bestowed on her from Marie be affecting other spells that are cast on her? I would need to have her examined to make sure she is no danger.

I lean in closer to her. "Now isn't the time." I said.

"Then make it, or I leave. I'll find a way back to the gate." She threatens.

I stop our dance and move us away from any prying eyes. I trap her on a corner and release a breath before speaking. I was angry that she would be so careless.

"Isabella if you try to leave this castle, I will personally lock you up in your room. Do you understand?" I will not have her harming herself. If her bedroom isn't enough to prevent her from leaving than a tower will. I will lock her in the highest tower with around the clock guards until she calms.

"You can't do that!" She cries out. She tries to wriggle her hands out of mine, but I tighten my hold.

"Yes, I'm the King."

"Not my king. And I am no object to do with as you please! Yet you and Jasper continue to toy with me like I am! Just what exactly am I to you?" She reproached furiously.

I grab her shoulders roughly in an attempt to make her understand. I lean into her and pray she understands the depths of my words. "You're more important to me than you know."

My words seemed to have only made her more furious. "Oh yes, I'm your personal tracker for the fucking book."

Her words were like a stab to my heart. I was angry with her for not seeing the absurdity in her words.

"Is that what you think! Isabella that is absurd! You don't know anything!"

"And whose fault is that?" She accused and I quickly regretted my words. I should be angry with myself not to her when I am the one to blame. I am the one who put us in this situation. I should be angry with myself.

She diverts her attention away from me and I follow her. I can see Lord Riley in the distance. I look back at Bella who is already facing me. "Don't try anything reckless Isabella. I promise you, I will tell you everything tomorrow."

"Tonight. I'm done playing your games."

"Tomorrow. Your little friend seems eager." I hint towards Riley.

"Why don't you go sit if you don't want more men to dance with you. I won't be able to save you again." I speak in spite.

"What if I want to dance with them? Aren't I allowed?" I am tormented with an unreasonable desire to lock up Riley or any men that want to approach her. Is this jealousy?

"There is no law preventing you from so." I watch her as her eyes express retaliation.

A servant approaches us "Your Highness, the grand duke wishes to speak with you." A break away from Bella to see who has interrupted us.

"I'll leave you to your ball, your Highness." She bows and quickly walks away from me.

I sigh.

This is not how I had planned the night to go.

* * *

Bella!

I immediately headed towards the doors in hopes of finding Bella soon.

My Bella must be alive.

Before I could reach the doors the fighting started. I quickly pulled out my wings and sword. I used a quick flap of my wings to clear out the smoke around me. Three Rebel's came charging at me and I quickly let the energy from the source of my powers charge my hands. The strong sweep over my pulse lets me know that my powers are awake and ready to use.

I quickly open my palms to release the ice sheets to spread towards my enemies. The instant they come in contact with my ice, their whole bodies freeze over. I jump in the air and with a quick swift of my sword they shattered into a million pieces.

Another bomb explodes in close range and I used my wings to protect the innocent people around me and I.

I usher them to safety while more rebels appear.

This time, I spring up into the air and let my power flow to my wings. Once it has centered in them I let the ice take over them. My wings spread open and I release my feathers fly like daggers and hit a dozen of the rebels. The ice feathers that come in contact with them begin to freeze their internal organs till they can't move anymore.

I move past them and secure a safety net around a group of people.

"When you can, head towards the gates." I order and hurry off.

I must find Bella.

"Edward!" I turn around and see Jasper covered in blood.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"It's not my blood."

A soldier behind Jasper appears "Your Highness, General Emmett has sent a message."

"Go on."

"It seems he captured a Rebel spy. He has revealed that someone in the court is allied with the rebels and that this terrorist attack are in hopes of capturing someone to their cause."

"Bella!" Damn did they find out she is the Book Keeper? Or worse?

I almost flew past a couple of rebels that were attempting to push a body into a shuttle.

I came down and used misdirection to confuse them of my approach. I quickly appeared behind two of them and wielded my sword.

They fall down easily.

Suddenly I hear a death-defining scream from above me.

"Bella!"

"Edward go! I got it from here! GO!" Jasper appeared and had beheaded a Rebel behind me.

I nod and quickly fly up towards the direction of the scream.

My eyes turn red with wrath when I see the rebel James holding my Bella from her hair and watching her scream in agony as he sends shock waves to her brain.

I speed down like I never had before and swiftly chopped off the arm grabbing her. She falls to the ground and I pull her behind me. I quickly cast a safety bubble around her and continue to execute James.

* * *

 **After Chapter 9**

I had finally confessed to Bella and she has accepted me. I was hers and she was mine. I couldn't be happier than this moment.

I pull her naked body closer to mine as we lay in bed after having consummated our love once more. As I have her in my arms, touching her body with mine, skin to skin, I still find it hard to believe.

For these past hours I have not been King Edward but simply Edward.

Looking back now, I can truly see how stupid and selfish I was.

I could have prevented so much hurt and lost time.

I will have a lifetime to make up for it.

Suddenly I see the light flash from the nightstand next to me. It's coming from my communication device.

I gently pull away from Bella, to not wake her and grab the device.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Edward, we need you to come to the royal courtroom immediately. There is some news." Jasper says.

"All right, be there soon." I put the device down and look at Bella. She was still asleep. I get up and quickly change.

As much as I would like to continue to just be Edward, I still had obligations as King to do. The times are dangerous and I knew my private time with her was limited.

Still, I want nothing more than to stay by her side.

I prolong my time a bit more by sitting on the chair next to her.

I watch as her chest slowly rises, letting me know she is asleep.

She's mine.

"Wait till I return" I whisper and the words appear written on the small parchment paper on the nightstand.

I smile and watch her toss and turn to the other side.

My communication device flashes a small light again, letting me know there is an incoming call.

"Hello?" I ask not knowing the number appearing on the screen.

"Did you enjoy the fireworks? I hope you did, I worked hard on them." My blood boiled and fear ran through me.

"Who's this?" I ask.

"Have you enjoyed your time with your mate. I hope you had, there will be no more time for her."

"Who are you?" I demanded. I was on my feet and searching the room for any sign of intrusion.

"I'm the one that killed your parents. I heard you have someone now. I'll be sure to visit her soon. I'll send her to meet your parents." I turn around and look at Bella who was still fast asleep.

"Show yourself you bastard!"

"Soon, soon young foolish King."

The line went dead and I tighten my hold on the device. Bella stirs in her sleep and I move closer towards her. I can not afford fear to take hold of me. I will protect her and bare the weight of CandidusVert on the crown for that is the path I take as King, the path not bestowed on me but the path I choose to take.

* * *

 **I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter. I wonder if you guys can guess what betrayal the Swan family committed to have earned such a disgraceful name?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just want to say thanks to everyone who continues to read and to the ones that leave Reviews. Thank you :)**

* * *

 **~Chapter 11~**

"Alice please, I can't handle this silence. Won't you just speak to me please?" I beg Alice as I move closer to her. She sighs and jumps up from the chair she was slumped in.

"I'm stunned." She finally says.

Her lips form a pout as her eyebrows come together. Her eyes narrow down to me, singling me, and I was scared.

 _Could I have ruined this friendship?_

"I can't believe it's been two whole days and you have the audacity to ask if I'm ok! If I hadn't shown up today, tell me, what would you have done?" Alice voices in frustration.

 _Oh no. She really is upset._

"I don't see why you are so mad about this?" Alice completely blows over and walks furiously over to me. I cringe and quickly regretted my words.

"I'm not mad! I'm enraged! Have I not been a good friend to you? How could you commit murder and live with yourself, " She proceeds to point at my nightgown. "For two whole days, you've only worn that! Were you planning on walking out of this room in that? Have I not taught you enough about fashion? You are to be queen soon and you can't dress? Oh no! We are doomed!" Alice wailed.

I fold my arms and smirk at her.

"Ok, I might have over exaggerated a bit right there but I stand by everything else. Honestly, if I don't show up with new clothes, what would have happened?" Alice tone lighten a bit and faced me with the out most serious expression. A part of me wanted to laugh but knew better not to. It will be my undoing.

"I'm sorry Alice. You're absolutely right, I was not thinking straight." I laid the sarcasm on heavily and I had the satisfaction of watching Alice's eyes roll to confirmed her annoyance.

But my small victory quickly becomes conquered.

She smiles and mine disappear's.

 _I know that smile. Nothing good can come of it._

"Well, then again you probably only worn the nightgown just now that I came in …right?" Alice said with devious eyes watching me.

I can feel the splash of heat roll on all over my face and down my neck.

"W-ww-what is that sup-suppose to mean?" I muttered, losing my cool.

"Come on Bella, you can tell me all the dirty details. I'll share mine too." She suggested with a smirk too big on her petite face.

"I think I'll pass."

I am just not comfortable revealing such intimate details and vice versa.

"Suit yourself. So…when's the wedding?" She asked, halting my train of thoughts.

Hearing Alice ask about my wedding suddenly makes it sound real like it really is happening. The past two days have been a complete bliss with Edward but now, here in his absents, the meaning of our relationship begins to dawn on me. Not only am I going to be his wife but a queen too. A queen to a world I'm a stranger to.

 _Can I really do this?_

 _What happens if I fail?_

I suddenly feel week and slowly slide into a chair next to me.

"Bella, are you ok? You're pale as snow." Alice rushes over to me.

"Alice, what am I doing? I have no right to be Edward's wife and I'm way over my head thinking I can be queen. I'm just a human. What do I do? What if I fuck up? Alice, I can't rule a Kingdom. Huh, what if I cause a drought or accidently sell all the chickens? Ah, Alice think about the people! What if all horses run away?" I continue to express in complete panic.

"Snap out of it Bella!" Alice grabs hold of my shoulders and roughly shakes me.

"Don't make me slap you." She points her index finger at me with narrow eyes.

"I'm not saying anything," I whispered.

She sighs. "Bella please stop. Don't even think about any of that because I know for a fact that you will be an incredible queen. You have the right combination of sass and compassion, plus you're pretty smart. I mean, you're still alive." She giggles.

"I think you've been hanging out with Emmett to much," I mumble.

Nonetheless, she smiles. "What I'm trying to say is that you won't be alone. Edward will be right next to you. And you love Edward, of course you'll be an awesome wife." She embraces me and pats my head.

Maybe I can believe Alice's words. It won't be the first time deluding myself.

"Better?" She asks.

"Yes, thank you, Alice. Sorry, I freaked out on you."

She takes a step away and pulls me off the chair. "What are friends for?" She smiles and I return it.

I am so grateful to have found such a great friend.

"Now, when are you and Jasper getting married?" I asked.

The next thing I see simply surprises me.

"Alice, are you blushing?" I ask moving in closer to her.

"Well, you see. The reason I came to get you today is because my wedding is in a couple of hours"

"Oh my God Alice, congratulations. I'm so happy for you." I quickly embrace her in my arms.

"Thank you. It's just going to be a small event. We'll have a big reception after the war. For now, I just want my friends and family here for this special occasion." Alice said.

"I understand. Can I help you with anything?"

"Just wear this dress I picked out for you and don't be late." She hands me a similar box to the one that held my blue gown for her engagement with Edward.

"I won't be late." I assured her.

"Good, now I need to make sure they got the right flowers for the decorations and check on the food that will be served for dinner. Are you going to be ok while I'm gone? I can go get Edward."

I shake my head no. As much as I would love to be in Edwards company, I can't. He has so much to do right now and I don't want to distract him.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to get ready. Don't worry about me." I assured her.

"All right, I'll see you at sundown."

I nod my head and walk Alice to the door.

"Ok."

She hugs me and steps into the hallway. I step out of the room and wave goodbye. I watch her walk down the hall being escorted by two bodyguards. Once she was out of my sight, I turn around to go back in the room and see my own guards aside the doors. I sigh and hurry in. I shut the door and run a hand through my hair. As much as I hate having them there, I couldn't argue with Edward about them. He firmly insisted that I be guarded at all times while he was not with me. I wanted so badly to argue about it, claiming that I don't need to be watched but one look at his face silenced me. It was an image of pure worry and non-negotiation.

I drew the line when he wanted three more guards inside the room to watch my every move.

Still, I hope it's only temporally.

I look out the window and notice how close the sun is nearing the west. I have very little time to get ready for Alice impromptu wedding. The thought of Alice's wedding does make me wonder of ours. A warm fuzzy feeling began to grow from my stomach at the thought of calling Edward, my husband. It is strange that I never pictured myself married, especially at my age, but when Edward asked me to marry him, I had no doubt. Yes, the word came easily and not once since then have I even considered not marrying him. Even when I spoke of my fear with Alice moments ago, the thought of not following through never crossed my mind. Just fear that I might fail as the queen or worst as the wife. I shake my head. Now is not the time to think of such things.

I hurry into the bathroom and shower.

As I'm finishing my make-up I hear Edward calling my name. I was ecstatic and very much wanted to run to him but I took a breath to calm myself.

He has only been gone a few hours and I can't appear too desperate. I still had some pride.

"In the restroom," I called out.

I put one last bobby pin in my hair and adjusted some curls before stepping out.

Before I could open the door completely open, I'm swept off my feet. I release a small yelp and tighten my hold on the towel wrapped around me.

"I missed you, the hours seemed entirely long without you." Edward rasps behind my ear. He then begins to trail kisses down my neck.

Oh what the hell, I can't hide my feelings for him.

"I missed you too." I say right before a moan escapes my lips in pleasure as he takes a strong grip on my waist. He stops his kisses and turns me around. My eyes meet his and both speak of an unquenchable thirst.

He brings his lips to mine and kisses me with an irrational force of yearning. I do nothing to stop our kiss from going further as I too want him badly to take me.

 _I would need to redo my makeup and hair afterward, though._

* * *

"By the power bestowed on me by our holy Gods and King Edward, I declare you husband and wife."

Jasper unveils Alice and gently kisses her.

We all applaud and throw petals at the bride and groom as they walk down the hall.

"We have yet to discuss our own wedding dearest," Edward says as he takes my hand and leads us to the banquet hall.

"We've been busy with other activates," I said.

"Is that what you're calling our love making?" I turn bright red and look around to make sure no one else heard him.

"Edward!" I scold playfully.

"Bella!" He repeats in the same tone I used.

"Very mature," I say walking ahead of him. I didn't want him to see my smile breaking through my serious facade.

Edward catches up to me and spins me around to face him. I was taken aback by his strong and determined expression.

"There will be time after the war. It will be a grand celebration to introduce my people their new Queen." He takes my hand and kisses my knuckles.

My heart skips a beat and I forget to take a breath as he stares at me with his glorious and bewitching eyes.

I would very much prefer a small event like the one Alice has today but I doubt he would. A dread ran through me just thinking of telling Alice. As if hearing her name, Alice's eyes quickly find me and mouths very slow and deliberately "Don't you dare."

I smile and take my seat at the table next to Edward.

As we were eating, a small group of the Royal Guard's men comes running in.

One of them hurries to Edward and whispers into his ear. Quickly, Edward rises from his chair.

"Jasper, Emmett." He calls and turns to me.

"Stay with Alice and Rose, I'll be back after I attend this matter." He kisses my forehead and quickly disappears before I could protest.

I walk up to Alice who has a distressed look on her. I can't imagine how she must be feeling.

"Let us get you to your room Alice." Rose takes hold of Alice's hands.

She nods and says nothing else.

We are escorted to her room and a greater number of guards take position down the hall around her room.

"What's going on?" I ask as soon as we are inside Alice's room. Rose quickly rushes to the window and stands watch. I move closer to Alice and sit next to her. I take her hand and give it a small squeeze. She barely manages a small smile.

"I don't know. The castle has been a mess since the attacks. Emmett has been smoking out the spies like foxes. It could be that they might have gotten valuable information from one of the spies." Rose said not looking away from the window.

"There is a battle coming." Alice said softly. I look at her staring far off into the room.

"When?" Rose asks coming closer to us.

"Soon." Alice reveals.

"What do you see Alice?" Rose pressures. I look up at Rose, surprise to hear the urgency in her question. Still, she bares the same face as I do. One of worry.

Alice seems to snap out of her trance and slowly faces us. Her skin and expression look white as a ghost.

"What is it, Alice?" I ask.

She looks at me with dread.

"Death, lots of death…" She takes hold of my hands. "Death, it has become a shroud around you. Bella, you must be strong."

"Alice, what do you mean? Alice!" I ask as she gets up and paces the room.

"Alice tell me what you see." I begged.

"I saw your death, Bella." She breaks and begins to cry. I stumble a bit and grab hold of the furniture closes to steady myself.

My mind goes blank momentarily processing her words.

My death.

It should not surprise me, after all, I escaped it once too many times already. Death was bound to find me again.

That night, over a year ago, the night that took my parents away should have taken me too.

I remember it so clearly.

Dad was driving us back from the movies. Mom was in the passenger seat going over her favorite part of the movie. I was laughing at my mom's poor attempt of mimicking the leading actor and dad turned to watch me as I laughed. He started to laugh too and mom got upset and said it wasn't that funny but soon she joined into our laughter. That quickly changed when the bright lights coming from the front, blinded me. Then … I turn to see my mother yelling at me to close my eyes and get down.

I did as she said. I closed my eyes and brought my head down in an attempt to protect it.

I remember feeling the impact of the other car hitting us... then nothing. I awake days later in a hospital room, alone, without a scratch on me. No one could explain why I was unharmed but called it a miracle. My parents, on the other hand, dead at the scene and were to severely hurt to let me see them one last time.

I remember the shut down my body went through the numbness that spread and stayed. I was one of the walking dead for a year. Existing but not living.

Edward finally broke me out of that state.

And here, now, hearing Alice say that she sees my death, I feel no shutdown or numbness coming through. Not this time.

"And Edward, tell me you see him alive!" I asked Alice.

I can't shut down because I could care less about my life. It has no meaning without Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella, I see him in a pool of blood, not moving." Alice begins to cry and I fall to my knees.

No, not him! Not my Edward!

Suddenly one of the Royal Guards rushes in.

All of us turn around to face him. He stop's right in front of Alice.

"Your majesty, you told me to inform you if Lord Jasper leaves the castle. I was just informed that he along with King Edward had left."

"What about Emmett?" Rose asks stepping before the man.

"The General remains in the castle."

"Where did they go?" Rose asks and I am thankful she does for I think Alice and I are too weak to speak.

"We do not know your Majesty."

Rose nods. "Thank you, alert me the second you hear any news."

"Yes, your majesty."

The guard bows and quickly leaves.

"They will return tonight." Alice confirms. I relax a bit at her news. At least he will live for tomorrow.

"I must return home. I need to help Edward and the best place I can think of that I might be useful is in my Kingdom."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, not liking her leaving.

"Father is already cooperating to the best that he can to help Edward. After he learned of the Rebel's attempt to kidnap me that night at the ball, he quickly sent troops over and didn't care that Edward and I ended the engagement. But there are still some nobles that oppose my father's aide to Edward. If I can go there and convince them that this war involves all of the CandidusVert then they might be useful." Alice quickly began taking out clothes from her closet.

I nod not knowing what else to do. I had no idea how politics worked here but what Alice said makes sense.

"Be careful Alice. You will wait for Jasper right?" Rose asks.

"Yes, I can't ask him to leave here but I can at least say goodbye for now."

"Oh, Alice." I rise to my feet and run to her. I crush her in a hug.

I cannot imagine the pain she must be going through. After all, tonight was her wedding night.

Rose walked me back to my room and promised to see me in the morning.

Once inside I broke apart once more.

Even though Rose explained to me that what Alice see's in the stars aren't always interpreted right. That the stars would show one piece to the whole puzzle, therefore, not grasping everything.

But that doesn't change death. How can death be misinterpreted?

I took a long hot bath and sat on the bed waiting for Edward.

He will return. He will come back to me.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from the clock and watched the hand, as it became minutes and then hours.

Finally, I hear a struggle at the door handle and my eyes dart to it.

Edward walks in and I sigh in relief. I quickly get off the bed and run to him. He grabs me and takes me in his arms.

"You should be asleep." He verbalizes while I'm still in his arms.

"I couldn't, not until you came back to me." I admitted. I feel the simple touch of his lips on top of my head. A kiss is a small act of love that portrays more than love but protection and safety.

"I told you I would come back to you my dearest." He said.

"I know but I was still worried. You left so abruptly."

"Bella." I broke away from our embrace to face him.

"What is it?" I ask. He sighs and averts his eyes from mine.

"Tell me." I urged.

"Things are more complicated than what we assumed. Aro has managed to convince a third of my people against me." He said.

He runs a hand through his hair and slowly takes my hand in his.

"And?" I question further. During a rebellion it isn't uncommon to learn who are loyal and does that are not. Sometimes it is needed to move forward but this uncertainty that is following Edward disturbs me. Uncertainty is my job, not his.

"Edward tell me. Don't hesitate. You never have before." I demanded.

He nods.

"We met with our spy. It seems they know we have the Book Keeper and that they need you to open the book."

"What? How?" I ask, feeling afraid that my existence here in his world might cause him more harm. If I am captured by Aro and somehow manage to open the book, what would happen to everyone else? I can't let myself be captured. I won't, not alive at least.

"He doesn't know how Aro acquired this information. All he knows is that one day a person was escorted into Aro's private room and when he came out he ordered the bombs to be planted. It happened so fast that our spy had no time to act." His eyes were still hesitant and the circling motion he has been tracing on my hand continues.

"What else?" I ask as his hand gently rises to my cheek. He softly caresses it.

"You will be with Jasper at all times tomorrow until I return." I shake my head no in confusion.

"But isn't Jasper always with you? Where are you going?"

"Come." He pulls me away to the far side of the room.

"Edward answer me."

He doesn't, he continues to walk us till we are in front of a painting. He opens the painting and pushes the wall, revealing a hidden door. He takes my hand and gently presses it inside the wall behind the door.

The similar blue light from the hidden tunnel he flew us in when we saw the dragon's, lights up again.

"If anything happens, you come here and you run. The lights will show you a safe passage to take. They light up when your hand presses the wall." I couldn't help but wipe away the tears that have started streaming down my face.

"Why are you showing me this? What are you keeping from me?"

"Bella I just need you to have an escape route ready in case of an emergency. Now once you are out of the tunnels, you must find a way back to the gate and into your world. Do you understand." He gently wipes off more tears that continue to run down my face.

"And you? What about you? I can't leave you." I stated.

"Don't worry about me." He says.

"Then where are you going tomorrow?" I question determined to get an answer from him.

I can tell he was fighting back his anger but I continued to pressure him.

"Tell me!"

He finally sighs and turns away from me.

"I have a private meeting with Aro."

"What! Alone?" I turn him around to face me.

"Yes, it is part of the deal that both of us meet alone to negotiate." My heart dropped and I couldn't breathe.

"It's a trap." I blurted out.

"Most likely, yes. He would either try to kill me or he has a different motive altogether. But I have to take the chance."

"Don't go. Please don't." I begged, crying again.

"I have to. But if I don't make it back, promise me you will return to the human world. You won't be safe here."

"I can't. I can not leave you."

"I'm only telling you this in case I die. There is still a high possibility that I will come back tomorrow. It is not easy killing the King." He takes me in his arms again and I hold on tight. "I must prepare you for the worst. I need you to be that strong girl I first met. The fighter. I can't have you shutting down. I need you to live. Can you promise me that Bella? Can you promise me that you will live, no matter what happens, you live." I shake my head no and bury myself deeper into him.

I wanted to tell him yes, I will live. But I couldn't.

That night we didn't sleep. I didn't want to waste any time. If this was going to be the last night I get with him than I was going to use it to the fullest.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask him as he finishes getting ready.

"Aro knows about you. He know's that we have the Book Keeper. He doesn't necessarily know it is you specifically. I need you to be cautious. Once the court finds out that we have the Book Keeper, it won't be long until they know it is you. They will undoubtedly pressure…me to use you." Edward said with disgust.

"Then do it. I want to help."

"I won't and I won't discuss this. The court will find a way to get you and you must not let them. Emmett will protect you if I am not back."

"Please, please don't go. Please!" I cry again.

"I have every attention of returning to you. I love you."

"I love you too." We kiss and begin our walk to the back gate.

The only people that know of his meeting with Aro are Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. Alice left early in the morning and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I couldn't find it within me to leave Edward in the morning.

"Jasper, Emmett, I leave CandidusVert in your hands till I return." Edward began to say as the boys formed a circle to say goodbye.

I feel Rose grab my hand.

"He'll be back. I've seen Edward go through hell more than once and each time he comes back stronger." Rose encourages.

"I just don't understand why he has to go. It is so clearly a trap." I express.

Rose sighs. "It will be much worst if doesn't go. If his people find out, heck the court, he will be announced as a coward that hides inside his castle. Right now the tension is high and people are looking for any little thing to criticize him for. If he loses support not only from the other kingdoms but also of his common people than this war is over. Now between you and me, I don't believe Aro will try anything against Edwards life." Rose said.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her.

"Aro is a show type a guy. He needs an audience. He needs people to see him as a hero and what kind of hero kills a King in private unless he is hiding something." Rose reveals.

I nod my head. What Rose is saying makes a lot of sense or maybe it's just me holding onto one last threat of hope. I want to believe Edward will come back to me. I have to.

I watch as he turns around and slowly begins to walk back to me. I pay little attention to the dark clouds inhabiting the sky today or the cold breeze that circles around. I only focus on his face watching me with intensity.

I let go of Rose's hand and walk forward to meet him halfway.

"You remember everything I told you?" He begins to say.

I nod.

"I promise I will try everything to come back but If I don't…I promise I will find you in the next life. I will always find you. Always. I love you." He brings his lips to mine and gives me a dissolute kiss. He pulls away quickly and puts his hood over his head. He gets on his horse and without looking back once he disappears beyond the gates.

He will come back to me. I lie to myself.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry about the late update. I just went through finals and it was hellish. But now I have lots of free time to finish this story. Thank you for reading and special thanks to the ones that left a review on the last chapter. Always glad to read them. Thank you.**

* * *

 **~Chapter Twelve~**

"Bella, why don't we go back to the room? I'll wait with you till Edward returns." Rose suggests after some time has passed since Edward's departure beyond the gates.

The truth was that there was a compelling feeling that urged me to go after him, to warn him, to beg once more to stay. And what feared my horrors a reality was the motion to abandon the very place he last saw me. No, it was paranoia that has taken root with in me. Something was not right about this secret meeting with Aro and I needed to find out why. The only problem was that my mind and body seemed to be in two completely different places. My mind in all its paranoia is bellowing at me to get moving and find out what I can while my body has no desire to move as if to leave this spot would mean death. It is irrational but understandable at the same time. If I leave this spot, than the reality of his departure into danger becomes genuine and too much to bare.

"Bella? Did you hear me?" Rose asks again.

Of course, I did. I was just stalling for a few moments longer before stepping away.

Her hand gently squeezes my shoulder in an attempt to grab my attention.

"Bella?" Rose whispers.

I felt torn. I did not want to cause my friends any unnecessary worried but acting well is not going to be an easy challenge.

But what good would come if I continue to stand here?

None.

This spot is not important. He is and he will come back to me.

I take one last look beyond the gates that Edward disappeared and sigh.

I nod and turn to face everyone.

"You should listen to Rose Bella and return to your room. I'll be with the court all day. Once I hear any news, I will let you girls know." Emmett said as he gave Jasper one final look before walking back into the castle.

I catch the far-off gaze Jasper had before Emmett left. Unconsciously I walk up to Jasper and gently lay my hand on his shoulder.

"How are you doing Jasper?" I asked. He departed from his mate too and I'm not completely lost in my own misery to not notice his. He is the only one here that understands the pain I am are going through. Both of our mates had left to do what they can to end this war. The feeling of bleakness and fright makes it impossible for us to relax.

"I'm managing." He simply stated without making eye contact. He quickly began to escort us back to Edwards's room.

"I'll make some tea." Rose offers as soon as we step inside the room. Jasper and I take our seats at the table by the bay windows.

There is an uncomfortable silence that takes place while we wait for Rose to come back with the tea. Both of us stare at anything but each other and it begins to annoy me. At first, I couldn't fathom the reason for this discomfort between us. After all, Jasper and I have gotten along quite well since we came to the castle so it is a little nerve racking to with stance this silence between us.

And then it hits me like a flash of light.

Jasper and I are both suffering from the same loss so if anything we would be more comfortable with one another because of our sharing pain. This awkward silence is not from that. Then there is only one thing it can be.

I know that Edward gives me the bare minimal of details when it comes to his war business. He does it in order to protect me. But something about this whole secret meeting with Aro does not fit right. I still don't understand why he had to go alone. Couldn't his Royal Guards and Jasper follow behind discreetly?

I'm missing something and maybe Japer knows. This uncomfortable silence between us is due to Jasper withholding something from me. Something to do with Edward.

"Jasper where is Edward meeting Aro?" I asked him as I try to gain any information from him in regards to Edward.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." Jasper simply said.

"Jasper, tell me the truth. What is Edward hiding form me? Is there something else with this meeting with Aro?" I push after the awkward silence continues.

Jasper finally turns to look at me. He looks me dead in the eyes like searching for some hidden meaning to my question and say's "I don't know what you mean Bella."

The confusion in his eyes makes me doubt myself.

But only momentarily.

"Please, Jasper. I know you're hiding something from me." I begged.

Jasper sighs "Bella, Edward is not only my King but my best friend. I promised him that if anything happened to him that I would protect you. I would also not reveal anything that has been said between Edward and I." He pauses and hesitates before continuing.

"Not until he no longer can personally tell you, I would be obliged to tell you certain information to keep you safe. And I do hope that day never comes." He finishes.

"Me too." I said.

I felt a tear escape my eye and roll down my face. I look away from Jasper and wipe my face.

My selfishness has lead me to ask Edward's friend to betray him and for what? Just so that my selfish need to know everything could be put to ease.

"Here you are." Rosalie comes in and lays out the small teacups and pot on the table.

I bring the teacup up to my lips but couldn't stomach to drink it. I feel like my insides are all twisted up and a cold chill runs up and down my spine.

"I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit." I get up from the chair and make my way to bed.

As I lie on the bed, while trying to get some sleep, I hear Rose and Jasper talking. They are too far away for me to understand anything but the sound of their voices helps carry me into a deep slumber.

I open my eyes one after the other to a very well lit room. The small rainbows caused by the suns light reflecting off my cheap crystal chandelier my mom bought from Ikea, continue to momentarily blind me.

 _Wait…am I?_

I quickly jerk up and gasp.

 _What am I doing in my old room?_

I quickly get up and run to my window and see the vast Pacific Ocean I grew up close to.

 _Why am I in my old family house?_

A knock on the door surprises me. In that moment my mother steps in and smiles at me.

"Sweetie you're finally up. Good." She says while I stare in shock.

"I don't understand. Am I dreaming? I have to be, there's no other way any of this could be possible if I'm not dreaming." I mumbled to myself.

"Are you talking to yourself crazy." My mom comments and laughs.

I begin to cry. Her voice sounds so real that it hurts knowing she isn't here.

I stare as my mom looks at my bed then back at me. Her expression suddenly changes from content to worried.

"Bella we don't have time." Renee walks up to me and tries to hug me but her arms go through me. She kneels before me and my hands quickly come up to cover my mouth.

Behind my mother, a body lays on my bed. What startles me though is the person still asleep on the bed.

"Am I dead? Or dreaming? Why is there another me on that bed?" I question as I move further away from the bed.

If this is a dream it feels and looks too real but if it is not a dream than am I a ghost? Or have I somehow projected myself off my body?

"Bella listen to me. You aren't dreaming and you're not dead." My mother moves in closer to me and has a determined and serious expression. It throws me off a bit because my mother isn't one to be serious.

"Than what is happening?" I ask again, as I try to gain control of my emotions.

"It is hard to explain everything right now because there isn't time. It is my doing. I put a charm on you that allows you to momentarily escape your time and into a safe place in the past. But it is only your mind that is here, not your body." Renee began to explain.

"Wait, I'm in the past but just through my mind?" She nods her head yes. I quickly scan my room and find what I needed. The calendar hanging above my desk read November 2014. So I am two years into the past.

"You're not human." I said out loud as I faced her again.

"No, I'm not and neither are you." She states.

"What?!" I wanted so badly for her to explain what she means but she quickly changes the subject.

"Listen the charm is only activated once and for a few minutes." Before she can continue I interrupt her.

"Mother something terrible happens- " This time Renee cuts me off.

"Bella you can not change what has already happened. You have to accept the past and look towards the future. If you try to change the past it will dramatically change the future. Besides my sweet child, I can already guess what happens or else the charm wouldn't have been activated." She begins to cry and I wanted nothing more than to hold my mother one last time.

Suddenly the light in the room begins to darken and the room starts to become more disorientated.

"What's happening?" I question.

"You have to find Helen. Find her and you will find what you have lost." Renee quickly started to say.

"What?! She died of cancer." I blurted out.

"No, trust me. That woman can not die from a human illness. She is one of the strongest witches alive. Someone like her can only die from someone stronger than her. One more thing." Her voice began to fade and I had to try really hard to hear her.

"You must be strong and wise in your choices. Listen to your heart and you'll do fine."

"'Mom!" I called out as darkness swept before me, turning everything pitch black.

I open my eyes and quickly sit up.

I'm back in the castle.

"Bella, are you ok?" Rose asks from the table.

I nod and grab the glass of water sitting on the nightstand.

As I drink the water I begin to organize my thoughts and newfound information.

Did I really go back to the past in my dream or was it just a crazy dream?

It felt so real though. And my mother…could she really have been a witch? It shouldn't really be surprising if she was a witch. After all Helen, her sister was a witch or still is if she really is alive.

I must not have heard my mother correct about the comment on my human nature. I posses no special powers to claim to be anything other than human. My mother must have been wrong.

My father must have been human since I'm human and I begin to wonder if he knew that Renee was a witch?

I wish I would have known. I wish I could ask.

Suddenly a faint pull from the necklace began to grow. I look down and see the dim light begin to blink.

 _The Book! It is near._

I quickly get up from my bed and run to Rose.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask her.

"Emmett called for him not that long ago. Why, what's happening?"

"The book is near." I state in panic.

"What?! Are you sure?" She asks in disbelief and I nod.

"I'll let Jasper know right away." She opens her communication device and calls Jasper. It rings but Jasper does not answer.

"That idiot. I'll try the other idiot." She calls Emmett this time but he too does not answer.

"Every time you need them they never pick up. We are gonna have to go find him." Rose grabs my hand and ushers us towards the door. Right before she opens the door, one of the guards steps inside.

"You highness, there is an emergency- " Before he could tell us what the emergency was he falls forward with blood steeping out of his back.

I shriek and Rose quickly stands in front of me.

A man comes forward from behind the fallen guard and yells his demand, "Give us the girl."

 _What girl is he talking about?_

"I don't think so." Rose swiftly takes out her wand and swings it once. In that instance, the man goes flying backward and crashes into the wall in the hallway.

Rose swings her wand one more time and the doors shut tight.

"Did he mean me?" I ask Rose after realizing that perhaps my cover was up and the enemies know I am the Book Keeper.

"Yes, it looks like you're their target. Is the book still close?" She asks as she pulls me away from the door.

"Yes." I say.

She opens and painting and pushes the wall, revealing the hidden door that Edward had recently shown me.

"Find Edward. GO!" I step inside the hidden space.

"What about you? Aren't you coming too?" I ask, not wanting to leave her.

"Don't worry about me and go. Find Edward. The castle is under siege and their target is you. Find Edward, he must have realized by now that it was a trick."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by her words.

"If the book is here, that means so is Aro." Ah, of course. Aro would never let the book out of his sight. Edward assured me that Aro saw the book as his greatest weapon.

"The meeting was a trick to lure Edward out of the castle." I blurt out, realizing the true intention for the meeting.

"Yes, and we all fell for it. Now go. Hurry Bella. Don't worry about me. Emmett will never let anything happen to me. Go!"

She pushes me further in and closes the door.

 _Now is not the time to panic._

I touch the wall Edward told me to touch and the blue lights light up. I quickly follow it as I go further into these passageways. I slip a few times but get back up and continue to run.

 _I must find Edward._

As I go further away from the castle the pull on my necklace continues to point towards it.

As soon as I am outside I stumble and fall.

 _I don't know which way to go. Jasper didn't even know which way Edward had gone._

I take a deep breath and try not to panic.

 _Come on Bella think._

 _If only this necklace would point to him instead of the book._

I grab the pendent and close my eyes.

 _If only you could read my heart and find what I want._

I slowly inhaled and exhaled. The cold breeze did not chill me anymore and the wind's howling became a distance woo. The tree's restless ruckus of leaf's swarming became nothing more than a quiet sound of chimes drifting off into the background. My breathing and sound of heartbeat became the only sounds so pronounce that my concentration focuses on the steady rhythm.

A hymn for the trees, the wind, earth, and the sun began to rise. The sound is so pure and devoted to nature that my heart feels at ease amidst the pandemonium.

In this entire bizarre occurrence, one thought kept playing over and over again.

 _Edward. Direct me to Edward._

My hold on the pendent becomes stronger to the point where my hand's ache from the hard grasp, yet I refuse to let go.

Somewhere within me, I had a hope of my necklace directing me to him. A hope that with Rose's magical powers and my determine will to find him can somehow manage this miracle. That her power will connect with my desperation to find him.

 _Edward. Please direct me to him._

Suddenly the pull changes direction away from the castle and like unmuting the television, all the sounds of nature come rushing in.

I'm left disorientated for a couple of seconds until I'm able to grasp my current situation.

 _It worked!_

I quickly run as the pendent directs me to him.

 _He is so close!_

His distance to the castle could not be more than two miles away and I move my feet as fast as I can to reach him.

I run on a small dirt road surrounded by trees. My heart tightens as my mind tries to prepare me for what I could encounter when I find him.

He hasn't moved. Not at all since I began to run and I could only hope that he is too injured to move and not dead.

Finally, the pendant releases the pull and settles. I stop and try to catch my breath. I walk slowly forward around the corner, fearing what may lie beyond my horizon.

My heart drops and I let out a sharp cry.

"Edward!" I cry as I run to him as he lies in a pool of blood, not moving.

"Edward! Please oh please be alive." I quickly get on my knees and check his pulse.

When I couldn't find a pulse, I bring my head down and put my ear to his chest.

But there is no movement.

"NO!" I cry out as I grab him while I burry my face in his chest.

"Come back to me," I beg. "Please, " I whisper again and again.

"He isn't dead yet." I hear a sharp voice say.

I slowly turn my head to face the man's voice, all while not letting go of Edward.

"He is not dead, not yet at least." The man repeats. He stands a couple of feet away from us and wears a worried expression. I quickly recognized the familiar markings around his eyes and down his neck. The markings that are known on all goblins.

 _Is he friend or foe?_

"Who are you?" I asked. I slowly lift my head up, prepare to protect Edward the need comes.

"My name is Aro."

A fear runs through me but it is quickly silenced by my anger.

 _He did this!_

"You! You did this to him!" I get up on my feet and placed myself in front of Edward.

"My hands are clean of blood. I did not injure The King." He tries to defend himself.

"You could have ordered someone else to." I claim.

"My child lets be honest to one another. Only truths to be told between us." He says.

"Than admit you ordered to kill him." I complained.

"I did not order to kill Edward. I ordered to poisoned him." He takes out a small vile from with in his coat.

"And here is the antidote." He shakes the small vile before him. "If he does not take it in next five minutes, he will die." He assures in a despicable voice.

Looking at him in complete hatred, a hatred that I wish could burn him, burns me instead of in fury knowing what I have to do. I surrender and ask, "What do you want?"

"Your life." He simply states.

Without missing a heartbeat I say, "Deal." I reach my hand out to him. "Give it." I order.

"You haven't even heard of what will happen to you if you leave with me." He smiles in the most revolting way possible to show his win.

"I don't care what happens to me. As long as he lives, that is all that matters." I admitted as I still held my hand out to take the antidote from him.

"You are selfless my child, and stupid." He throws me the vile and I quickly open it and bring it to my lips.

I bring my lips to his and let the liquid flow between us, just as I had that first night we met.

Once I was sure that the liquid had gone down his throat, I gently bring my lips to kiss his forehead.

"Come back to me." I whispered as I am pulled away from him.

I don't fight them but watch as I get further away from Edward.

"Tell everyone to hurry back. We got what we came for." Aro orders one of his men.

"But sir, we can take control of the castle. We have enough men." One of the men says.

Aro stops and turns to face the poor rebel that stood a few feet away from him.

"Are you saying that you know more than I do by suggesting such an order?" Aro asks.

The Rebel realized his mistake and quickly bows his head. "I'm sorry sir. That is not what I meant. I was only trying to-"

"You were trying to impress me by suggesting new orders right after I have spoken mine." Before I could scream, Aro slashed the head off the rebel with his sword.

"Can any one tell me why he lost his head?" Aro asks, daring anyone to come forward.

My breathing began to increase and the fears begin to slowly take its rightful place within me.

"He was out of place for speaking, sir." One of the rebels say.

"And?" Aro pushes.

"And for giving a troublesome suggestion. We might have the men to take the castle but not for long. They have troops close by that can easily drive us out. Our objective today was not the castle but the girl. He was aiming for something above him and was not ready for it."

"Exactly. Listen well, all of you. We came with a plan and we executed that plan well. We did not come here for the castle. Is that not what we agreed on? If I start making new plans along the way it will put us off track. And just like him, we might all lose our heads. We are not like our enemy. We are above them. Lets go."

Aro walks up to me with a senile smile playing on his lips.

"Treat her well. She is after all our guest."

"Is that what you're calling me, a guest?" I spat.

"You will learn your place, everyone does. Does that do not, end up like him." He points at the headless body a few feet away from him.

"What about Edward?" I ask.

"He will wake up soon enough. His men aren't far behind looking for him. They will surely bring him back to the castle to heal him. Now let us go!"

A Rebel grabs me roughly and pushes me inside a shuttle. I desperately look behind me to see Edward still lying on the ground.

 _Please wake up_. I thought as I was dragged away from him.

Once inside the shuttle, I am guarded by two rebels who have weapons ready to use on me.

I knew now there were only two options for me.

One, Edward will come for me. It would most likely happen after Edward has gathered enough soldiers and power. That rescue mission will be the end of the war. Either Edward wins or he doesn't. If he loses, I lose too and I join him in the after life. What ever that may be.

My other option is to wait for death. Unlike the event of Edward loosing, this wait for death will be brought upon my own usage to Aro. He will diffidently try to get me to open the book. He doesn't know that I had already tried opening that book back home and failed. Once he sees I can't, he will surely kill me.

I will be alive a couple of hours at most. There won't be any time for Edward to come for me.

I began to cry as I realized my doomed existence would end before Edward gets a chance to find me.

Still, I don't regret my decision. If I were given a second chance, I will still choose him. I will always choose him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thanks to the ones that left a review on the previous chapter.**

 **This chapter will fill in some of the empty spots in EPOV.**

 **~Chapter 13~**

 **EPOV**

 **"Wait till I return" I whisper and the words appear written on the small parchment paper on the nightstand.**

 **I smile and watch her toss and turn to the other side.**

 **My communication device flashes a small light again, letting me know there is an incoming call.**

 **"Hello?" I ask not knowing the number appearing on the screen.**

 **"Did you enjoy the fireworks? I hope you did, I worked hard on them." My blood boiled and fear ran through me.**

 **"Who's this?" I ask.**

 **"Have you enjoyed your time with your mate. I hope you had, there will be no more time for her."**

 **"Who are you?" I demanded. I was on my feet and searching the room for any sign of intrusion.**

 **"I'm the one that killed your parents. I heard you have someone now. I'll be sure to visit her soon. I'll send her to meet your parents." I turn around and look at Bella who was still fast asleep.**

 **"Show yourself you bastard!"**

 **"Soon, soon young foolish King."**

 **The line went dead and I tighten my hold on the device. Bella stirs in her sleep and I move closer towards her. I can not afford fear to take hold of me.**

This threat, I won't take lightly.

I create a safety net around Bella. Now whatever movement around her is made, I will know it. I place four of my trusted King guards in the room with her before leaving.

 _She won't be happy when she see's them._ I thought as I stormed down the hallway.

 _If it means keeping her safe then there is no choice._

"Jasper," I throw Jasper my call device. "Track down who made the last call on it," I ordered as he catches the device and nods his head.

"What happened?" He asks as we continue our walk to the throne room.

"Hopefully, nothing," I say as thoughts of Bella being in danger crowd my mind. Images that I will not let come true.

As soon as we arrive at the throne room, I begin assessing the damage that we obtained from the invasion. Our fatality was 13 with 5 of them being guards. The rest were guest. My guest. My approval rate from my people was quickly declining. Aro's false propaganda everywhere is not helping my situation and the fact that enemies were easily able to enter the capitol and the castle are view as a fault on my part. Never in my family's history has the castle ever been invaded. I was the first to let such an audacity happen. And to make matters worst, I am stuck wielding a double end sword.

Rumors have begun speculating that I have taken in a lover and the court is anything but happy about it. Conjecture whispers in court have begun to accuse my lover as the reason why I am so distracted. As the reason why we were so easily attacked.

It is true that Bella occupies all of my time in my mind, but I won't admit that to the court. And none of them will dare accuse me of lying, their king can not be a liar.

Once news of Alice and I's abandoned wedding plans spread, many lords and not to mention, her kingdom, will most likely cease aide to the war.

Or, I can simply use my power and right, to demand their aide as their King of all Kings. I am a Cullen, gifted by Dragon Magic and protector of all CandidusVert. They are in my realm with certain power from me to help sustain peace in all of the CandidusVert. The Light Kingdom, being the home of the King, resides highest among the four other Kingdoms.

I recite these words as I have been thought to since I was a child. I either go the demarcated way or use force on my people.

If I use force to get what I want, than I am no different from Aro. I will have no right to rule. I will be going down a path, I can't ask my family, …Bella to follow.

Whichever choice I make, will cost me either CandidsdusVert or Bella. Having both will always cause me to put Bella before my Kingdom. How can I lead as King if I can't abandon what is most important to me?

"Edward?" Emmett calls and successfully interrupts my moored thoughts.

"I suggest we use code Magenta. Keep our most trusted guards in the palace and have the capitol in absolute lock down. The rebels we captured have confirmed that they have one of them successfully hidden in our mist. We must keep things quiet in order to capture the spy." Emmett finishes saying.

I turn to the rest of the people in the room and without hesitating to trust Emmett's words, I speak.

"I declare code Magenta, until further information is revealed. Now I need to speak to my generals in the conference room." I did not wait for their conformation as I began walking down, towards the hall. As the doors are opened for me, I cease my steps upon seeing a very distraught Jasper. As I'm about to ask him what's wrong, the corner of my eyes catch Alice appearing from behind the shadows and move to stand behind Jasper.

I turn to the door people and dismiss them.

"I checked the caller I.D., there is none, no location either." Jasper says as he holds my caller device.

"Keep trying." I say while waiting for Alice to say something. I might have just met her, but I know she isn't one to keep quiet.

Finally, Jasper pulls Alice forward to his side.

"What I'm about to say, I say it to Edward and my king and hope you can understand." Jasper begins. I nod for him to continue.

"I'm in love with Alice and she loves me. She is my mate and I have no intention of handing her over to you. I know this marriage is crucial but Alice and I are willing to fight for us. If you grant me this, I promise that I will always repay you by protecting my King and CandidusVert." He lets go of Alice's hand and pledges his loyalty to me.

And than I did the unthinkable. I broke up in laughter.

I knew that both Jasper and Alice were looking at me with trepidation but at the moment, all I could think about was my inability to take charge. I was such a fool. All along the answer was in front of me and I used my own crown as an excuse. Unlike Jasper wiling to fight for Alice, I was hesitant to fight for Bella. I was looking at the easy way instead of the right way. And that thought was what brought my insane laughter.

"Let's contact King Brandon and reveal the good news." I finally managed to say out loud.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Alice asked.

"I apologize about laughing. But I am glad to hear that my friend Jasper finally found his mate. I will use my power to help you both." I moved in and hugged Jasper.

"I'm happy for you." I congratulated.

"Thanks Edward," He said after finally realizing that I am sincere and compose.

"OK good, the talk with dad will go over well once you tell him that the Rebels plan was to kidnap me and use against you and father." We both turn to look at Alice in confusion.

"Reading the stars is sometimes easy and I am getting better at it." She simply stated before Emmett barged in to confirm Alice's foretelling.

As Jasper sents Alice back to her courters, Emmett began telling me about the information he has received from Seth who was out meeting with Jacob.

"A woman has appeared and Aro is regarding her in high regard." Emmett begins as soon as he closes the doors.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"We don't know. But she is already making orders with Aro's approval. Jacob believes she was the one that planed the attack on the castle. The attack was a setup to kidnap princess Alice but as a divergent. Aro wanted to personally meet with the spy he has seed in your court. I've been trying to find out who it could be but all I have is that he is a lord in high power." Emmett finished saying looking completely agitated.

"We'll be fine brother. We will find the spy. It won't be too hard to find out who he is. There is only a handful of them serving in the immediate court." I say as we walk into the next problem that has risen.

* * *

 **~Takes place after Alice and Jasper's wedding.~**

I arrive at the conference room to meet a familiar face siting on one of the many empty chairs around the table. Jasper moves to hover over our _guest_.

"We've met haven't we?" I say blatantly.

The goblin shows no emotions and continues to stare at me with complete tediousness.

"Well, don't you speak?" I ask as the Goblin's continue silence and his perturbed watch begin to annoy me.

"I'm only confirming with my eyes that you are King Cullen." The Rebel finally speaks.

"Well I'm glad to see that you are putting your eyes to work." I kinked.

"I bring words from Aro. Only to be heard for you." The Rebel looks around towards Jasper with a dubious expression.

"Absolutely not." Jasper discloses.

"Go, I'll talk to him." I assure Jasper.

"Edward." He queries.

"I said go." I say firmly.

Jasper does not hesitate and leaves the room.

"What does Aro want? To surrender?" I say as I take a seat across from him.

"He wants to negotiate a possible resolution to end this war"

I nod for him to continue.

"He wants to personally discus negotiations, one on one. If you bring someone, the deal is off. If you have your men follow you, deals off." He instructs.

I run my hand trough my hair. "Does he think I will willingly walk into his trap?" I speak rather irritated with Aro's easy to read trap.

If word spreads that Aro want's to meet and make peace, and I neglected this opportunity to either talk or kill him, I would loose more than a war. I would loose my people's trust and confidence.

Aro is getting inpatient. He wants to end this war already and betting it all. He is making sure that even if I do win, that I loose everything else. Everything else that my father has succeeded in creating. Faith and hope from our people to the royals to lead and protect.

"He said if you value the life of someone named Bella, that you would listen or else he couldn't guarantee her safety. He has men in this castle that are anxiously waiting his command." The goblin successfully broke me out of my thoughts.

I was fuming with rage by the time he was finished talking. A familiar red haze obstructed my view and an overwhelming flush of power ascended within me. Suddenly, the image of this Goblin's lifeless body was all I could see.

I snapped and went straight for him. I used the spears from my feathers to fly towards him. He effortlessly blocked them and jumped to the other side of the room. I charged towards him and picked up my pace until he takes out a small device. A flash of light moves across him and a hologram projecting Bella's sleeping form emerges.

I instantly stop and curse.

"Even the people you trust the most can betray you, your majesty. I suggest you let me finish what is I came here to say, unless you want something to happen to that woman." He spoke softly, like he was suggesting what color trousers to wear.

"Before my time is done, I will rip your heart out!" I declare.

The goblin smirks and shakes his head.

"That would be unnecessary. Now if I can continue, I am not to be harmed while we speak." He pauses and points towards Bella. "Because she will pay for my death."

I was scorching with wrath, wanting nothing more than to kill him and everyone in Bella's room. But I have to be cautious and move wisely for Bella's sake.

"You will receive a call with directions on the place to meet him. I am to stay here as collateral until you return." He instructs.

"And who are you?" I ask, wanting the name of the man I would personally engrave on his tombstone.

"I'm second in command Mike Newton."

I heard enough and began stomping towards the door.

"Jasper!" I shouted. I didn't wait for Jasper to enter but shouted out "Lock him up." As I spread my wings and flew out the window towards Bella.

I entered my bedroom quietly and saw that three of my men are on the floor. I quickly check their pulses to find them still breathing. I open the door to find several of my guards the same way. As I am about to call Emmett, he appears.

"I came as fast as I could."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We've been breached but at the moment it seems to just be your men. I'm already investigating."

"For the time being, I only want guards that have been hand selected by you or Jasper and that come from loyal lines. Bella must not be alone with anyone." I instructed.

"Got it" Emmett agrees and begins calling out orders.

I quickly go back inside and help the guards get the fallen men out of my room and away from Bella's presence.

I turn to see Bella's sleeping form. My safety net around her, still intact, vanishes as my hand caresses her cheek.

 _Some safety spell._

If anything happens to her, I would never forgive myself. She is my all and I am doing a worthless job of protecting her.

 _I need to prepare her for the worst._

If I don't come back from my meeting with Aro, I need her to be able to defend herself and get to safety.

Safety in her own world. In her world, she would be far away from Aro and I'm going to make sure he doesn't follow her.

Once she is on the other side, I will need to make sure that Emmett and Jasper destroy the last gate.

In her world, she will have a chance to live. She would be alive.

"You must live mon petite siren." I whisper to her.

I take a seat next to the bed and watch her sleeping form as I wait for Aro's call.

Finally, the light from my calling device flashes.

I take the device and hurry out the room to answer him.

"Enjoying your time with her." The familiar voice from before speaks.

"Who are you?" I ask, knowing the voice does not belong to Aro.

"Aro wants to meet in Aden at noon tomorrow, away from the Capitol but still in the Light Kingdom. In the middle of town, there is a fountain, a kid dressed in red will escort you to the house that will hold the meeting." The voice instructs. As I'm about to ask him my question, the line goes dead. I throw my device and punch a hole in the wall to release my frustration.

 _I'm running out of time._

I wait outside Bella's room in attempt to calm myself before stepping back inside. But all I was achieving was a vile, hopeless, fear to take hold of me. A fear, of not seeing Bella again. All I wanted was to hold Bella till my time came.

Not bearing my separation from her any longer, I walk back inside to be greeted with the best thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

 **~Events after they find Edward~**

"Come back to me." I hear a female voice plea. I can hear her unfathomable distress and want nothing more than to appease her.

But I'm unable to move. It is like a current made of stone has taken course in my blood stream and prevents me from even lifting a finger.

I see nothing, hear nothing, nor do I feel anything. I want nothing more than to awaken.

And finally a warm liquid began to ascend through my blood stream. I can feel it flowing over every inch of my body and quietly dissipate the poisonous stone river.

"Edward. Can you hear me?" An earnest, pleasing voice asked.

 _Edward…who is Edward…_

"Edward? Can you hear me?" The female voice calls again but with a more concrete tone.

"Edward, you have to wake up now. We need you. Bella needs you. Wake up." The female voice whimpered.

 _Edward…he's me._

 _I'm Edward._

"Please, come back to me." The other voice begged, the one from earlier.

"Please, come back to me." She plea's again. She has such warmth in her voice.

 _Such…beauty…_

Images began to emerge in my mind. A woman with an unusual brown, long-wavy hair and just as the sun hits her hair, the pretties' shade of red reflects the suns light. She then turns to face me and I am awestruck by her beauty. Her pink pouted lips and radiate skin momentarily distract me until I meet her earth-toned, doe, eyes. It was only a second that our eyes locked before she looks away. She reaches a hand out to the sky, almost like she is about to fly away, away form me. Without thinking I reach for her. My heart clinches in fright at the thought of her disappearing.

"Don't fly out just yet." I plea. She gives me a warm smile that undoubtly seals me to her.

 _Bella!_

Realization hits me hard.

I wake up startled and out of breathe.

Rose quickly comes over and I can see the relief wash over her.

"About time."

"Where is she?" I ask, looking around the room.

"She's not here."

I turn to Rose who avoids making eye contact.

"Where is she?" I ask once more.

Rose lips begin to tremble and I knew that she was gone. I knew that she was not safe. That I've failed her.

"Where is she!" I demanded.

I lost it, a sea of red blurred my vision as Rose continued to look down. I quickly got up and tossed the table with all the medical instruments upside down. An unrecognizable surge of power floods through me and the urge to release it was beginning to take its toll on me.

 _Damn it! I won't loose control!_

These lost temperaments should have calmed by now. I have not used the forbidden spell to switch places with Jasper for days now. I have to control it.

But I remember Bella and the need to find her fuels my uncontrolled rage.

"Tell me where she is!" I yelled as guards hold me down. I grab one of them and send him flying off. The other one tries to uppercut me but I block it and punch him in the gut. He rolls over and knees me behind the leg. I stumble down and quickly grab his head and pound it down to the floor.

"Edward stop it!" I hear someone yell but I'm too gone to listen.

Hands grab and push me back. I turn and grab the person's neck.

While I have hold on the person's neck, the red haze begins to dissipate as I hear a female cry in the distant. Finally my vision clears and confusion takes it place.

My hands are wrapped around Rose. Her eyes began to cry and her face turns red. Unexpectedly her face began to merge with another. I was having a hard time deciphering the two until I realized who the other face was.

Bella, I was choking her. I immediately let go and feel nothing but shame. Suddenly I come crushing down to the other side of the room. I feel a boulder weighing me down and I do nothing to lift it.

"Emmett! Stop!" Rose began to cry.

I finally looked up to see Emmett enrage, watching me.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again!" He gets off me and helps me up.

I move past him to Rose. I kneel and bow before her. "I'm sorry Rose, I don't know what came over me. All I saw was red. I truly am sorry."

Rose lifts my head up to face her.

"This isn't the first time you loose control like this Edward. This only comes from a side effect of doing a forbidden spell. And both you and Jasper have shown similar symptoms. I'll forgive you once you tell me what you and my brother have been up to?" Rose crosses her arms and begins to impatiently wait for me to answer her.

I sigh.

"Well what spell have you and Jasper been doing?" Rose asks.

"Des interrupteur." I answer.

This time, Emmett speaks up. "How are you even able to perform the spell? After grandfather invented it, he himself destroyed all evidence of it, the spell itself is not even on the list, just the name. How could you have performed a spell that no longer exist?"

"I found something hidden in the wall in what used to be grandfather's room. Just a single phrase that if you don't know what you are looking for, might overlook and it trigger one of grandfather's lessons. The spell Jasper and I prepared began from our knowledge of grandfather but improvised by ourselves. I came up with the final workings and it worked." By the time I finished, Emmett was rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes we all know what a genius you are. It's scary how much you and grandfather shared talent in magic." Emmett poked.

"Why though? Why did you and Jasper have to pretend to be one another?" Rose asked

"As King, I have constant eyes on me. I needed to move without suspicion. I couldn't have Jasper do it because I myself didn't know what it was that I was looking for." I answered Rose truthfully.

"Next time I'm left out of something important, I won't forgive you or Jasper." Rose threatened.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked.

"For now yes." Rose nods her head. I stand up and look at Emmett. Ready to find Bella.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"It is evening." Emmett answered.

"Gather some men. We are going back to were you found me." I moved to put on my cape and sword.

"Jasper is already there waiting for you and we found out who the spy was. It was Riley" Emmett pauses and waits for me to grasp the situation. I nod for him to continue. "It seems Riley has always been aligned with the Rebels and was using the whores to carry out messages."

Leave it to the youngest child of the House of – to be a traitor. He never managed to achieve the same greatness as his older brothers. He was always quiet and none threatening by making sure he was caught a few times with some harlots. He played his role well.

"We captured all the whores that he was constantly seen with and managed to find some information relating to Aro's army but…"Emmett was at a lost of words and was fuming with anger.

"But?" I questioned.

"Riley got away. The baster was already gone by the time we were invaded. He poisoned half the guard and gave the Rebels a blueprint of the castle. For the past three hours we have been on lock down. No one is allowed to leave or entered the castle as well as the rest of the Capitol. No shuttles will be entering nor leaving. We are currently in the Light Kingdom and as for the rest of CandidusVert…it seems all fighting has stopped. The Rebels have stopped their advancing and are calling a standstill" I interrupt Emmett.

"Start clearing the castle and than the rest of the Capitol than prepare negotiations with Aro." Both Rose and Emmett look at me with disbelief.

"Negotiations with Aro? Have you completely lost it? Look what happened to you the last time you tried negotiating with him." Rose spats, while pointing at my bare back.

"Shot from behind with poisonous daggers. I was halfway to Aden when I was ambushed. I realized as I finished off the last of them that it was a trap to lure me out. I hurried back as fast I could before the poison took me." I finished saying feeling ashamed and reminded of how foolish I've been.

"How can you negotiate peace with a man who has no honor?" Rose asks.

"I need time to find Bella." I finally say as I walk out of the room and rush to find Jasper.

I follow my guards until we reach our destination.

* * *

 **BPOV**

At such a hectic time, my mind wonders to him. Wonder's if he'll survive, wonder's if I'll ever see him again. I want to say yes but the hours that continue to pass only deepen my concern that I'm lost to him.

"Get up." One of the men orders and I look around confused. When I didn't immediately respond to his orders, he grabs my arm roughly and pulls me up. He pushes me towards the doors and I catch myself before my body collides to another man standing a couple steps away.

The doors open and the man standing next to me steps out first. I step out and see the night sky. There are no stars or moons anywhere; nothing but darkness and something in me told me I was no longer in the Capitol in the clouds.

"Hurry up." One of the men pushes me and I give him a dirty look. He just laughs and pushes me once more.

"Push her again and it will be your undoing." A female voice spoke from in front of me.

I look up and gasp.

"Well now, I see you don't follow instructions very well Isabella. I specifically told you to stay at the mansion. Do you have any idea what a mess of things you've made?"

I shake my head no.

I shouldn't be surprise to see her. My mother did tell me she was alive.

"How are you here?" I ask her.

"You mean how am I alive?" Helen walks up to me and grabs my chin. She turns my head left and right. I take her hand and shove it off me and than I take a step back.

"You look better than the last time I saw you. Prettier too. Well it is to be expected, you inherent such beauty from your mother. Now if only you didn't inherent my stubbornness than maybe you would have been more obedient."

"Your stubbornness?" I question her, confused by her assumption.

"This is why I asked you to visit me before my planned death was urgently made." She states, gazing her jaded eye at me, like I'm wasting her time.

"Why did you plan a faked death?" I asked wanting to finally get some answers.

"Because I needed King Edward to think I was gone. And you to wait till I returned for you and the book." She admitted uninterested while adjusting her gloves.

"To do what?" I continued to ask as none of her statements are making sense.

Her pouted lips rise a bit at the corners and her eyes zero in on mine. "To help your mother achieve justice."

"What do you mean?" I ask, not masking the confusion in my voice.

"Isabella, there is a reason why I am no longer the Book Keeper and you are. I stopped being the Book Keeper the day you were born." She steps in closer and grabs my hand in hers, all without breaking eye contact. "The day I gave birth to you."

I snatch my hand away from hers. "That's not true. My mother is Renee and my father is Charlie."

"If you would have come to visit me sooner Isabella, I would have told you the truth in your birth. They are not your parent's. You are not a Ulliel. You are my daughter, a Swan by birth right."

"No! I can't accept this. My mother was Renee, she wouldn't have betray me with such deceits. You lie! You lie!" I shouted.

"Take her to her room. I will visit you when you have calmed." She turns away from me and walks inside the building.

A part of me knew that what Marie Helen said was true. That I am in deed her daughter but I couldn't admit that my parents lied to me.

They lied about whom they are and I couldn't be mad at them or question them because they are gone.

Once inside the room, I crawl onto the bed and wept for my lost. In one day I have lost everything again. I lost Edward, I lost my parents, I lost my life. I don't know what hurts more, the fact that Edward wouldn't be able to reach me in time or the fact that Marie Helen Swan is my birth mother.

Hours past as I slept in the room they locked me in. The walls bared no windows or paintings. Just the minimum essentials needed to survive.

Finally the door opens and Helen walks in with a tray of food.

"Eat, you must be famish." She drops the tray of food on the table.

I stayed on the bed with no intention of getting up to grab the food but I do sit up and glare at her. "Why did you give me to your sister." I ask, truly curious. In the past few hours, that one thought kept popping up.

"Renee Ulliel was not my sister. She and her husband Charlie worked for the Swan House hold. They were on their honeymoon in the human world when the gates were destroyed. They decided to stay in the human world when they learned I was to be exiled there. Charlie and Renee are loyal to the Swan's, and with I being the only survival, they decided to stay with me." She said as she took a seat across the bed from me.

"Why were you exiled?" I asked looking at her with doubt and fright. I feared the answer she would give me could destroy something precious I hold on to.

"My husband was trialed and convicted for the murder of King Carlise and his wife Queen Esme. And I was exiled for being his wife. Doomed to live my entire life in the human world as both Gate and Book Keeper."

I began to cry. I've never felt such pain emitting form my heart. The breathe in me became lost and the ghastly notion of absolute bleakness was all my body could concentrate on. The realization that I could never be with Edward is too much.

"Edward." I stuttered out in between cries.

He knew I was a Swan and yet he protected me and loved me. Does he know that Helen is my mother?

"Oh god! Don't tell me you're in love with the King?" Helen has risen to her feet and began munching on some yellow grapes.

"Listen to me. You and Edward could never be. You are the daughter of the fallen House of Swan. They will hang you if they recognize who you are." She indicated.

"Did my father really kill The King?" I was trembling now in trepidation. I did not want to know but I needed to know. I must have courage to hear the truth.

"My husband's name was Garrett Swan. He was a great man… but listen to me Isabella…" She takes out her wand and creates a bubble around us.

"I have to make sure no one hears what I'm about to say." She whispers and sits on the bed, then makes sure that our eyes meet before speaking again. "Aro must believe you are his daughter."

"What?"

"I was married to Garrett and I cared deeply for him but my mate is Aro. There is a strong possibility that Aro could be your father." She confesses and grabs my hand as I began to shake. "Listen, you asked if you're father killed The King. One of does two did and one of them is you're biological father."

"I don't understand, I'm human." I shake my head no.

This can not be true!

"No you are not. When I was exiled, I was also stripped of all my powers. At that time the council did not know that I was pregnant, so when the ritual was performed, I along with a friend were able to direct the spell on to you." She confessed.

"Why? Why did you do that? So you could continue having your powers?" I alleged in repulsion.

"No, and I know what I'm about to say, you won't believe me but…I did it to protect you. If they knew I was pregnant, they would have locked me a dungeon till I gave birth. Than they would have taken you away from me to a place I would never see you. And I wouldn't know what they could have done to you. So when you were born, I gave you to Renee and Charlie to raise as their own and away from the gate. I did it all to protect you." She attempts to caress my hands but I back away.

"You expect me to believe everything you just said?"

"Don't say anything and listen to obey me if you want to make it out of here alive." She straightens her posture and clears her throat before speaking again, "Aro is planning a ritual to unlock your powers. When you have your powers, you will be able to open and use the book. Aro might let you live though after he has gotten the book's power and if you are his daughter."

"How will he know if I'm not?" I ask her in pure revulsion.

"You better start praying that when they unlock your powers, let them be of a witch or goblin because if it is a fairy, that means you are Garrett's daughter and dead." She admits with a smirk playing on her lips.

"Get out." I order.

"Isabella, I know everything I just said is hard to understand but it is the truth."

"Get out!" I yell.

"The ritual will take at least five weeks to prepare. I will try to come up with a plan to keep you alive. In the mean time, I suggest you play ghost."

I sneer at her as she turns around and the bubble disappears. She storms out the room with the click of the lock.

I yell out and throw everything off the closes table to me. I run to the bed and lay to cry my heart out on the pillow.

I was in denial at first but as the hours passed my reasoning began to turn my head.

What could Helen possibly gain from telling me such a tale? How can it benefit her to reveal that I am her daughter?

No matter how hard I thought nothing came to mind. Except that in my heart, I knew that what Helen revealed today was the truth.

Throughout my life there have been small incidents that now, looking back, divulge more information than just a mere passing coincidence.

I began to recall moments in life that could have exposed my parents as liars. Once, my family and I stayed in Seattle for a day before heading out to Québec for Christmas, and Helen visited us. It was a short visit, just lunch, and I was child then so I paid no attention to there conversation. I remember playing with another girl who was sitting on the table next to us in the restaurant. We passed a small red ball between us discreetly. Her mother caught her with the ball and took it away. We both looked at one another with sadness and turned backed to the table. At that time, Helen mentioned how lucky they were that I had similar hair to Charlie and that my appearance can be plausible for their child.

At that time I just thought she was saying that I looked more like my dad and not my mom.

Now, I see more to her words than just the surface.

One more instance that comes to mind occurred my sophomore year in high school. In my biology class we had a blood typing assignment that required my parent's blood to complete. That way I can see how I came to have the particular blood type. My parents became hesitant at first and than revealed that they had planned a surprise trip to Disneyland the following day. They told me that I did not have to do that assignment and will talk to my teacher about giving me a different assignment to do another time. Of course I didn't question them there because I was too excited about going to Disneyland and happy on not doing the assignment.

Those memories now provide solid speculation that what Helen said is true and the reality is that I'm her daughter.

Once I came to accept that Helen is my biological mother an ingratiating problem roused.

Edward knows I'm a Swan. He believes that Renee and Charlie Ulliel-Swan are my parents because at that time I thought they were. What would he do if he finds out that Helen is really my biological mother? And the murderer of his parents could be my biological father or his enemy that is threating his throne, could be my biological father.

Helen assured me that either Garrett or Aro killed Edward's father. Garrett however was trailed and convicted for that murder and died. Aro on the other hand has been fighting non-stop to overthrow Edward. And I am the daughter of one of these two men.

How can Edward ever be with me after he finds out about my birth?

Whatever revelation may be, the outcome will be the same. Edward and I are star-crossed lovers that are never meant to be. When he learns the truth in my biological parents, how can he look at me without seeing the face of a murder?

Even if he doesn't find out, how can I be with him knowing the truth. The lie will eat me alive.

We were doomed from the beginning.

I began to cry in sorrow, knowing that I can never be with Edward, even if I escape this place.


End file.
